Playing With Magic
by InuOniShi
Summary: Akemi is a witch and a priestess from Japan. Kagome brings her to Sengoku Jidai. During a battle they were sure they would lose, she preforms an ancient blood magic with Inuyasha. The consequences might just come back to haunt her. Full Summary inside
1. Ancestry

**Full Summary: **Kagome's best friend Akemi comes back home for the summer. In a starling discovery, Kagome finds out that not only is Akemi a miko, but a witch who is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Seeing how skilled she is, Kagome asked her to join her group in Sengoku Jidai. Curious and more then happy too, Akemi follows her down the well. In the dangers of the past, Akemi tells Kagome about an ancestor that used to use an ancient magic that is no longer preformed in the future since youkai no longer exist. In the heat of a battle and desperate for any way to come out on top, Akemi and Inuyasha use the magic. She holds half of his soul in her body as he holds half of hers. The consequences of the magic are uncertain as their souls struggle to get back to their rightful place.

***Important note* **

**1.**The story is written under Akemi's perspective for the most part. This story is about her, so of course she will be the main character.

**2. **In the beginning of the story, I explain the colour of Akemi's hair. If you have ever stared at a flame, you would find three colours, yellow, orangish red, and blue. I use the colours gold for yellow, ruby for red, and sapphire for blue, because her hair shines just the gems/metal in which I used to describe it.

**3. **The first two chapters are going to be glimpses of things that happened while she was in the past. Just to give some back ground before the main story starts.

* * *

_**Playing With Magic**_

**Chapter 1:**** Ancestry**

"Akemi-chan," Kagome cried, throwing her arms wide and engulfing said girl in a hug.

"Kagome-chan," Akemi gasped trying to regain the oxygen that had been successfully knocked from her lungs, "you act like I have been gone for years."

Kagome released the other girl and stood back, smiling at her fiery red haired friend. Akemi was thirteen years old, two years younger then Kagome, she stood at about four foot ten and still growing in height. She had the most beautiful flame coloured hair that stopped just under her bottom. It was the most unique colour; traces of gold, ruby, and sapphire could be seen sparkling inside the crimson locks in the rays of the sun. Her eyes were wide and large, doe like, the pupil was small the black of it barely visible surrounded in a beautiful baby sky blue iris. Her face looked more sculptured because of her high cheek bones. Her button nose gave her a feel of innocence and her lips were perfectly large and bowed.

Her body was still developing. Her hips were wide but her waist was tiny. Her breasts were not to big or to small, simply a b-cup. Her stomach was toned from all the sports she claimed to play at school. Her arms and legs as well completely fit, but still rather small. Kagome knew first hand that she packed a hell of a punch.

"I'm sorry, nine months of you being away is such a pain," Kagome pointed out.

"Oh I know," Akemi laughed shaking her head, "but you know, you have been 'sick' a lot lately, gonna explain that?"

Kagome laughed, "for being an American and going to school in England, one would think you would speak properly."

"I was raised in Japan. I learned Japanese first. And besides," the red hair shook her head, "even kids at my school don't speak in proper English. It's all slang and cursing now a days."

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Hey, stop avoiding my question."

"I'll tell you later," Kagome said airily, "now it not the time."

"Is Megumi-san waiting for us," she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, my okaa-san is waiting for us so we must get moving," the raven hair girl told her, pulling her along.

Akemi rolled her eyes at being dragged around the airport like a doll, but she allowed her older friend to do so. They stopped quickly to grab her luggage before heading to the small car were Megumi and Souta waited. The small boy blushed but smiled and called out the her. She responded with a hug and affectionately ruffled up his hair.

"Hey Souta-kun," she slid into the back seat.

"Hey Akemi-chan," he smiled at her as he got in next to her.

Kagome took the front seat smiling at her mother, who started the car and began the drive home.

"How was school," Megumi asked politely.

"It was amazing," she gushed suddenly, "I love being there, it is so homey. And I have such good friends there already. But, I miss Japan, so dearly."

"Then it is good to have you back," the older woman smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

"It is so good to be back," she sighed in contentment as she watched the massive buildings of Tokyo pass by.

"Will you be spending some time with your family this summer," the concern in her voice made Akemi's heart ache.

"I don't think so, no. My family still isn't happy about my choice of school," her eyes grew misty, "but, I can understand. It's a dishonour to them, besides they are only my adoptive family."

"That doesn't make them any less family," Kagome frowned.

"It would seem it does in their eyes."

"Well, you are always welcome with us," Megumi said suddenly trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm so very grateful for you allowing me to stay in your home," Akemi beamed at her, "Arigato, Megumi-san."

"We are happy to have you. It gives Kagome someone to spend time with this summer."

"Mom, you know I can't stay all summer," Kagome said suddenly panicked.

"Don't feel that you have to stay for me," Akemi told her, "I have other friends here in Japan too."

Her baby blue eyes narrowed slightly on Kagome for a second before she shrugged. Her friend could do whatever, summer after all was a whole three months long and then she would need to be back in England any ways. It wasn't like they would never see each other again. A smile spread across her lips,she was home and that was all the mattered to her.

**-x-**

Akemi stared down at the bow and arrow that she clutched in her hands. She had found them in the well house, they looked new but were a in a style that she knew dated all the way back to Sengoku Jidai. Notching the arrow, she expertly pointed it at a tree over a hundred yards away. The string pulled taunt and strained hard against her fingers. Her eyes closed before slowly opening, her fingers releasing the string in a fluid motion.

A blue light encased the flying arrow before it struck the tree burrowing it's deadly tip into the hard bark. Akemi allowed a smile of pleasure to spread across her lips. It had been so long since she had held a bow, she preferred a katana any day, but there was just something so calming about the bow. After all, mikos of all generations gravitated toward the weapon of distances as a means to protect ones self.

"You're a miko," Kagome gasped, standing awe struck a few feet away.

Akemi spun, her hair flowing out like a halo before it settled back into is place on her back, "I didn't see you there."

"Do all mikos go into trances like that when they use the bow," she asked curiously, "because I know I do it too."

A delicate red eyebrow slowly rose in question, "you are a miko as well?"

"I only just found this out."

"It would explain the amount of unused power that seems to reside in you," Akemi nodded her head in agreement to the statement.

"Are you trained," Kagome asked.

"We should talk about this inside."

The two girls settled down on Kagome's bed. Akemi leaned back against the wall in a proper meditating position. Her legs were folded Indian style under her and her hands laid completely relaxed in the middle of her legs.

"I am trained," the red head looked over meeting Kagome's curious dark blue gaze, "you see, I've always known I was a miko. My family was born of such through out our family line. When my family died, I was placed into another family of monks and mikos so they could train me. But, I suppose there were other reasons for that."

"Like what?"

"Kagome, you are a miko, so I can tell you. But you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"I promise," Kagome nodded for her to continue.

"At eleven years old I received a letter to go to a school called Hogwarts. It's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You're a witch," her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm what they call muggle born," she nodded, "muggles are none magical people. But, it's more likely for a miko to be born a witch then any other. Because mikos and monks already have spiritual powers to begin with. That is why my family disowned me. Being a witch in their eyes is considered a disgrace, after all most don't know that not all witches and wizards are bad."

"As if you could be bad," Kagome rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"I could," she stated, "but I choose not to."

"What's it like," the other girl pressed her for details.

Akemi spent the night telling Kagome all about spells, about Hogwarts and the things she learned there and even about the feel of the power that comes from the witch within her. Kagome was delighted at such details and was more then happy to listen as Akemi described the sport in which she played, Quidditch.

"That is so awesome. I wish I could fly on a broom too," Kagome told her.

"Maybe, one of these days. I'll get my broom out and take you on a flight."

"That would be so amazing!"

**-x-**

Megumi, Souta and Jii-chan found out rather quickly about Akemi's reason for being disowned. As long as they spoke no word of it to anyone outside of this household, there was no reason for them not to know. It made things easy on her, not having to hide or having to watch her mouth as she often said magical terms no one understood.

A week had passed and Akemi was curious about Kagome's sudden nervousness. She seemed to twitch and jump at the slightest of noises. If she wasn't so worried about the poor girl, she would probably laugh at her odd display. She tugged the muggle sun dress onto her body, it matched the crimson colour of her hair. It kept her chest covered and fell down to knee length.

As she was about to put her hair up into a pony tail a crashing sound sounded throughout the house along with Kagome's frantic shouts. Running down the stairs, Akemi sung into the kitchen to see Kagome yelling at a man who wore a red haori and hakama. His hair was silver, his eyes amber and on the top of his head twitched two dog ears.

"A hanyou," Akemi asked suddenly drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Who is she," Inuyasha huffed glaring at the blue eyed girl.

She pointed to herself, "me? My name is Akemi. How about you hanyou, what is your name?"

"How do you know that," he growled before barking out, "Inuyasha."

"I'm a miko," she smiled politely despite his rude biting tone, "youkai and hanyou are few and far in between, but that doesn't mean I can't spot them."

"You aren't scared," Kagome asked her jaw dropping.

"Should I be," she glanced back to her friend, "I've seen plenty of youkai before. Never actually had to fight any though."

"You're a miko huh," Inuyasha asked, pulling a small hand full of hair to his nose before sniffing.

"Inuyasha, don't be so insensitive," Kagome snapped.

"Are you scenting me," she asked cocking her hair to the left to stare into his eyes.

"You smell different," he breathed in again, "petrichor, dry lightning, heat, purity and magic."

"You smell all of that, from me?"

"What does it mean," Megumi spoke up softly from their left.

"She smells like a storm," he told them, "like a heavy storm that suddenly appears on a hot day, it's appearance unknown and so sudden that many people get caught in it to late to notice it's coming."

"She always was the quiet type," Souta laughed.

"Who are you any ways," he pulled away from her as if she had burnt him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried out.

Akemi watched the amber eyes in front of her. They felt so familiar. Like she had known him her whole life, yet she couldn't recall anything about him. It was almost as if they were destined to meet, like their souls cried out to each other, but not in the way soul mates did. It was as if their souls were incomplete, needing each other to feel completed. She drew in a sharp breath. Her soul cried for her to know him, to reach out and touch him to make sure he was real.

Her finger tips brushed his cheek drawing the odd coloured eyes to hers. Both took a hissing breath through their teeth and she knew he was feeling it too. Their souls danced in delight at the contact and neither moved. It was as if they were complete, but in a totally different way then soul mates would find completeness. There was love between them, the only word that rang in her mind, _brother._

They both pulled away completely startled and the could feel the loss and cry to remain in contact. Akemi shivered and she noticed Inuyasha did too. That was weird, beyond weird. She shook her head and realized just how quiet everyone was around them.

"What was that," Souta asked in awe.

"What do you mean," Akemi asked, her nervousness made her voice shake.

"You two were glowing," Kagome's jaw was slack, "Inuyasha had a red light around him and yours was blue. They kind of swirled together for a second before you pulled away."

"I don't know," she shook her head.

The hanyou remained quiet and moved over to sit with his back against the wall. His sword propped in his lap. Akemi finally sat down and so did Kagome, her whole body shaking at the experience still unsure what just happened. Her eyes caught sight of the sword and her eyebrows shot up.

"That's Tetsusaiga," she gasped.

"How do you know my sword?"

"History," she told him still watching the odd sword.

"You told me a secret," Kagome started suddenly, "It's time I should tell you mine."

The young girl started in on the story about how a youkai pulled her into the well and made her travel through time. How she met Inuyasha and broke the Shikon No Tama and met all of her friends from the past. She explained that it was only a couple of months ago that it had happened.

"I would love to see it," Akemi's eyes danced in delight over such a prospect.

"Inuyasha, do you think we could give it a try," Kagome asked him with pleading eyes.

"We can't have another person who can barely protect themselves," he told her.

"She is trained though Inuyasha and could train me," she exclaimed, "that way none of us would be without training and we could all protect ourselves!"

"Are you," his eyes narrowed on Akemi.

"Hai," she nodded, "I've been training since I was five."

"Why?"

"Because I had to. I had to much power that was just being left uncontrolled. I can't say I'm the best there is. I'm good at shields and sacred arrows. I know a bit of healing, but my magic doesn't really like it much so I usually just use spells for that, I'm going to be a medwitch so I'm advanced in that area. My powers are better when it comes to stealth then actual purification."

"Stealth," Souta asked suddenly intrigued.

"I use my powers to make me silent. It doesn't make me faster or anything by any means, but not even a high youkai can detect me. I can walk right behind their back and they wouldn't even know. I can mask scents, and even disguise myself with illusions or invisibility."

"Are you trained in combat," Inuyasha spoke up again.

"Yes. I'm fairly good with hand to hand combat, but I work wonders with a katana, I prefer the comfortable weight at my hip."

"She can come if she can get through the time rift," Inuyasha stated, "but if she proves to be to much of a hassle she will be returned home."

"Arigato," Kagome and Akemi chimed out at the same time before giggling madly.

**-x-**

Kagome slid her legs over the lip of the well and jumped, a blinding blue light lit the well house for a moment before it died down and the raven hair girl was gone. Akemi blinked, staring into the depths before Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist. The feeling of completeness made both of them shiver. She didn't think she would ever get used to it.

"Ready," he asked suddenly, his voice softer then she ever heard before.

"Hai," she squeaked out before he jumped pulling her into the well.

The blue light engulfed them and she felt like she was flying. Her feet gently set down on the ground before Inuyasha rocketed out of the well. Her feet hit grass and she gazed around in wonder. The forest around her expanded so far and wide. The Goshinboku peaked over the top of all the trees. To say she was in awe would be an understatement.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed in the fresh clean air and stared up into the clear bright sky.

Kagome smiled at her. Inuyasha was already bounding toward the village, Kagome's heavy yellow backpack on his back. Akemi smiled brightly before following her friend. Edo was pretty fair sized, many huts and fields spread out before them. Her eyes instantly landed on an elderly woman, dressed like a miko picking herbs.

"Is that Lady Kaede," she asked remembering the name of the miko Kagome once talked about.

"Yeah that is her."

"I'm going to go say hi," she told her before racing down the hill toward the woman.

Kagome shook her head, watching her red haired friend. Akemi wore her own outfit that looked like the one Kaede wore, but it was made of silk and the hakama was baby blue instead of the traditional red. Her sleeves were different as they were skin tight on the upper half of her arms and billowed, bell like, long and flowing from her elbow to her hands hiding said appendages from sight. Her pant legs were made in the very same fashion, keeping her feet hidden from view.

Akemi had explained that it would help her blend in with the past, but her miko garb was fitted to her fighting style. As she mainly dealt with close courters combat, her sleeves and pant legs were made to hide where her feet and hands were to confuse the enemy and let them drop their guard. She had brought several pair, in multiple different colours, in her own backpack that was slung on her back.

"Kaede-miko-sama," Akemi bowed low to show her respect to the elder miko.

"Do I know ye, young child," the woman's voice raspy.

"I am a friend of Kagome-chan, from the future," she explained.

"Are ye now? But ye are a trained miko."

"I come from a long line of mikos and hoshi," she stated, "Kagome-chan offered me to come with and I couldn't deny my curiosity to see youkai free and natural."

"Are there youkai in ye time, child?"

"Yes. A lot are in hiding, mostly out side of civilization, but those who live around humans act, dress, and talk like them too. I've always wondered what this time period might be like."

"Do ye parents not worry?"

"I have none. If I don't return home, it wouldn't matter to anyone besides Kagome-chan, her family and my friends."

"Then ye have thought the dangers through?"

"Of course," she nodded with a smile on her face, "could I be of assistance?"

"Do ye know ye herbs?"

"Oh yes," she said happily, before moving to pick medical herbs for the hut.

**-x-**

"Arigato, Akemi-san," Kaede's voice drifted into the hut from outside.

"It's no problem, really," a wind-chime like voice reached the groups ears, "I'm happy to help."

Kaede held back the bamboo flap that was the door so Akemi could duck inside. She set down two large baskets full of herbs before standing up and dusting herself off.

"Hey, Akemi-chan, come I want you to meet everyone," Kagome called to her, gesturing for her to sit by the slow burning fire pit.

She sat down gracefully, folding her legs beneath her and smiled brightly at the people in front of her. Miroku wore his usual purple and black monk robes and his staff was laid across his lap. His purple eyes danced with joy when he saw her. Sango wore her everyday kimono. Light and dark pink on the top with a green skirt and a strip of dark pink near her ankles. Kirara sat happily in her lap.

Shippo peaked out from behind Kagome. His cute pointed ears, bright blue eyes, and a small fang poking over his bottom lip. His auburn coloured hair pulled back into a pony tail with a small blue bow. She loved the white leaves all over his light blue haori, and how the dark blue of his hakama made his outfit stand out. She itched to touch the fur vest on his chest. Then she caught sight of his fluffy blondish/white tail, and she almost plucked him from Kagome's lap.

"Akemi, this is Sango, Miroku and Shippo," Kagome gestured to each in turn, "you already know Inuyasha."

Akemi smiled over her shoulder at the said hanyou, who actually returned it in kind. The shocked looks on the other's faces didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Guys," Kagome continued, "this is Akemi, a friend of mine from the future. She is also a miko."

"Ah, you are a beauty," Miroku purred as he moved closer to her.

She blinked owlishly a couple times and blushed, "arigato."

His hands enclosed around hers and she simply watched him with friendly eyes, not knowing his lecherous side.

"Will you-" Miroku was cut off.

Kagome cried out, "Miroku! She is too young!"

"Nani," he turned to his friend.

"She is barely thirteen!"

"Um," Akemi laughed uncomfortably, "what is the matter?"

"He was about to ask you to bare his child," Sango muttered as she brought Hiraikotsu down on his head.

She winced at the pain the man must have felt, "I'm sorry, but Kagome-chan is right. I'm very young yet."

"How about when you are older," he asked.

She didn't respond, instead she laughed. Her hands clutched her sides and tears began to well in her eyes from mirth. Everyone stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You," she continued to chuckle, "remind me so much of my friend back home. Though, he doesn't ask woman to bare him children, he does flirt a lot"

"Who is that," Kagome asked her.

"His name is Blaise," She said easily, "he is in my year actually. Same house too."

"And you put up with it?"

"He has quite the charm," her grin only grew.

**-x-**

The group sat around a camp fire. Akemi was staring at the flames as they licked at their supper. Everyone was talking, their voices soft and their conversation was dull in her ears. She had been here over a month now. She loved Sengoku Jidai and a part of her didn't want to go home. Almost as soon as she got here did she become friends with the group.

Besides Inuyasha who had decided to keep his distance. She wondered if maybe it was because of the weird feeling they kept getting whenever they got too close together. Kagome didn't seemed bothered by the way they acted around each other, even though Akemi could tell that the raven hair girl had fallen for the silver haired boy. It was like she knew that nothing intimate would come from their friendship.

"Akemi-chan," Kagome called to her softly, effectively derailing her train of thought.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?"

"Is everything okay, you have been kind of quiet lately."

She thought for a second before looked at the concerned eyes of the group, even Inuyasha's, "I have been thinking. There is a tale that was passed down through out my family that spoke of an ancestor in Sengoku Jidai."

"What was it about," Shippo asked, hopping into her lap.

"It was said she was beautiful. A gorgeous demoness to behold, if one could catch sight of her. Many barely caught a fleeting glance as she was quick and stealthy. They say she was ningen but she preformed ancient dark blood magic with a youkai. The magic allowed her to share the youkai's powers and the youkai could share her miko powers.

She could even take the youkai's wounds upon herself or give her wounds to them to heal. Something happened and as they continued to part take in the blood magic, she some how became a youkai herself. Not much was clear after that. No one really knows what happened to this fabled woman, but there were to many scrolls and tales all across the land of her for her to be a myth."

"What brought that about," Miroku asked curiously.

"I'm not sure really," she told him, "the other day I thought about it when we were in battle. I know the motions of the spell, I could actually preform it if I needed it. I was just thinking, it would be a great back up plan just in case things go wrong, you know?"

"Who would you preform it with," Sango leaned forward to peer into her blue eyes.

"Inuyasha, of course," she stated simply.

"Nani? Why me," he jumped at the sound of his name.

"The magic is complicated. If we were to do the spell, I would get all of your memories on fighting. I would pretty much be a hanyou until the link was closed. We would be able to listen and speak to each other in our minds, and it would work better then shouting out 'Ne, there is a youkai behind you' because then they would know you know."

"You know, that does sound pretty good as a back up plan," Kagome nodded her head.

"Why not Shippo," he asked his back stiffening.

"Well Shippo is still young and doesn't have any real fighting experience. I would have all your knowledge on fighting as well as being able to copy your fighting style."

"Only if it's absolutely necessary for us to win," he stiffened more before jumping into a tree concealing himself in the leaves.

Akemi sighed, it was nice to know she wasn't the only one worried about the weird soul pull she felt towards the boy. But it made her ache when he treated her like this. Like her soul was crying from abuse, even if he never said anything mean to her. He barely said anything to her at all. It was unnerving and the whole of her being cried at a loss she couldn't understand.

**-x-**

"Akemi," a red haired girl waved excitedly.

"Hey, Ginny," she called rushing to the girl's side.

They walked into the whistling train and found themselves an empty compartment. As soon as they settled into their seat the compartment door opened and two boys walked into the room. One was pale white, with blonde hair and grey eyes and the other was olive skinned with black hair and obsidian eyes.

"How was your summer," Ginny asked unphased that the blonde had plopped down next to her.

Akemi smiled a greeting at the dark skinned boy before turning to her friend, "It was amazing! The best really. I spent a lot of time with my friend, Kagome-chan."

"Kagome-_chan_," the boy beside her asked.

"It's a term of endearment for girls," she shrugged.

"Wait, aren't you American," the blonde raised his eyebrow.

"I was raised in Japan," she nodded, "Japanese was my first language."

"So, wait," Ginny tried to process the information, "what about your parents?"

"My mother was half American and half Japanese and my father was Japanese. After I was born, they thought it would be best to return to Japan."

"Why didn't you say this before," the blonde demanded.

"Because Malfoy, you never asked," she sneered.

"She has a point," Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"How were we suppose to know you weren't all America," he huffed.

"Come on Malfoy," Ginny rolled her eyes, "her accent isn't American."

He glared coldly at her and continued to ignore them. Akemi shrugged her shoulders before leaning back against the seat, staring out the window. Blaise wrapped his arm behind her head leaving it to drape across the back of the seat. She shifted till she was pressed against his side, watching the water of the lake, missing the beautiful clarity of Sengoku Jidai.

"What did you three do," Akemi asked, still seemingly staring off into space.

She listened delightedly to their tales of the summer. Draco's tell was a bit boring, as he didn't do much and the same was said for Blaise. Ginny, however, had her laughing at all the stupid things her brothers did over the summer. She really couldn't tell if she liked it better here or in the past. Both were just too amazing to pass up. A smile graced her lips, she couldn't wait to go back next year.


	2. Ookami Prince of the Eastern La

**A/N:** So there is a lot of different types of dialogue that go on in this story. So, just to let everyone know what's what so they don't get confused here is what the different types of dialogue are.

When Akemi is in Japan -

"This is normal conversation spoken in Japanese."

'This is conversation spoken in English.'

_This is conversation between Akemi and Inuyasha through their minds._

"_This is Inuyasha talking through Akemi's body, or Akemi talking through Inuyasha's"_

"_**This is Inuyasha and Akemi speaking to each other in an ancient inu youkai dialect, to others it simply sounds like barking and growling."**_

More to explain that second to last one, when they are connected, they can sometimes control the other persons speech so they can talk to people who they aren't actually around.

When Akemi is in England-

"This is normal conversation spoken in English."

'This is conversation in Japanese'

_This is still mental conversation between Akemi and Inuyasha._

"_This is still Inuyasha and Akemi talking through the other's body."_

One more important thing. Koga is Prince of the Eastern Lands. He was the only hire that his parents have. They fear that since he doesn't have any Taiyoukai markings he will be on the receiving end of a lot of challenges. The markings of a Taiyoukai show strength, the less markings, the weaker they are considered, even if it's not the case.

* * *

_**Playing With Magic**_

**Chapter 2:**** Ookami Prince of the Eastern Lands**

Fourteen year old Akemi pulled herself out of the well and into Sengoku Jidai. The weight of her katana at her hip gave her a feeling of calmness as she pushed her way down the path to Edo village. Her billowing sleeves and leggings fluttered in the breeze. She knocked softly on the side of Kaede's hut and entered to find her friends waiting for her.

"Akemi-chan," Kagome called affectionately.

"Ne, Kagome-chan," she smiled and sat in her normal spot, "did you all come to wait for my return this summer?"

"Of course, we wouldn't leave you to walk alone though the forests," Inuyasha's voice crudely cut in.

Akemi jumped and turned to look at him. His eyes were slightly shallow, and the seemed to have lost some of their usual glow. She had felt the same way. During the last nine or so month she had found it increasingly more difficult to sleep and often couldn't sleep at all. She wasn't sure she liked how much her soul was depending on Inuyasha.

"Arigato," she bowed gently from her seated position.

"We heard a rumour about a shard, it's not to far from here," Miroku told her.

"So we thought we could head there today," Sango smiled brightly.

"That sounds good," Akemi nodded, already jumping back into the swing of things here in this time.

**-x-**

Battle sounds rang out all around her. Kagura was fighting with Inuyasha, who was banishing his Tetsusaiga at the said wind youkai. Kagome was with Kirara and Shippo on the out skirts of the battle. Sango was badly injured. She had thrown her Hiraikotsu at Kagura and just in time Kanna had appeared and sent her weapon back at her. Miroku stood guard over her prone body.

Akemi herself wasn't fairing to well. She had several deep gashes all along her legs and arms where claws and teeth had gotten to her flesh and a shallow cut was at the base of her neck where Kohaku had tried to decapitate her before running away. Another set of fangs sunk into her thigh, gritting her teeth she held the scream back. Rushing to Sango and Miroku she threw up a shield and laid down on the ground gasping for air.

Moments later, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara and Shippo joined them in the good sized blue dome. Inuyasha dropped beside her and brushed some of her hair from her face, worriedly looking her over. In the past two weeks, the two had decided to not part from each other. Their souls had cried in happiness and now they felt comfortable with each other. They had explained to the group what they were feeling and they all understood that they saw each other as brother and sister even if they really didn't know who the other was.

"Are you alright," Inuyasha asked.

"I'm okay," she laboured breath made it hard to reply.

"What are we going to do," Kagome asked, fear coating her.

Miroku was wearing down, tired and he had ingested some miasma when he hadn't noticed Naraku's insects before he had opened his kazaana. Kagome had ran out of arrows almost as soon as the battle had begun. Inuyasha looked like something the cat dragged in. His kimono was covered in rips and tears and stained with his blood. Akemi wasn't looking any better and her ningen nature was making her dizzy with blood loss.

"It's hopeless," Miroku sat down hard.

It was a shock to hear the normally cool minded monk give up so quickly, but even to everyone, it truly seemed helpless. Akemi was struggling to stay awake, her body trying to submit to the exhaustion it felt. The dome flickered for a second before snapping back into place.

"What about that magic," Shippo asked suddenly, "the one you can do with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared down at the red hair girl, barely fourteen years old, laying almost motionless on the ground. If they didn't do something, they could all possibly die and they were all impossibly young.

"How does it work," Inuyasha asked her.

"The actions of the spell aren't complicated, it's the accepting of the link that will drain the most power," she told him, "if we are going to do this, I at least need to be sitting up."

Kagome moved behind her, helping her into a sitting position and allowed her to lay against her chest. Akemi motioned for Inuyasha to kneel in front of her to which he complied.

"Hold out your left hand," she said, he didn't even hesitate, "now I need you to cut the palm of your hand with your nail. A good amount of blood is needed."

He stared at her, watching her eyes. The other's held their breath, watching on in interest. He slit the palm of his hand straight down the middle and a good size ball of blood pooled to the surface before the wound closed. Akemi held his hand in both of hers, mindful of the blood. She leaned down and gently submerged her lips in the red liquid, letting it coat them before she licked the remaining blood into her mouth. She heard the disgusted sounds of the ningens in the group. Shippo and Inuyasha simply remained neutral.

She looked up and their eyes connected. The red of his ki flared up and clashed with the blue of hers. Their eyes flashed, his blue and hers red before the ki died down and subsided into their bodies. Both of them took a sharp intake of breath. Their minds were connected and they could hear each other's thoughts. See all of their memories.

His life slid before her eyes like a movie as hers did the same for him. They understood each other instantly and their souls cried out in absolute ecstasy at being complete. Their wounds healed, the only sign of battle was the rips and stains left on their grabs. She stood then, the world seemed to come alive. Colours brighter and more vibrant, smells snapping to the fore front of her mind.

She could smell everything. From the river that wasn't even close to the battle field to the grass beneath her feet. Inuyasha gave her a short nod, letting her know that they would be going out to fight now. Leaving the barrier in place the two emerged. Both slid their swords free from the confines of their sheaths, the sling of metal run g through the area.

Kagome watched in awe as the two bounced everywhere. Akemi was jumping, kicking, hitting, and swinging her sword in a way that seemed more like Sesshomaru then Inuyasha, but the curses that flew from her mouth obviously was an influence of the hanyou. Inuyasha was stealthier, he was quieter and had an easier time sneaking after his prey.

Akemi's appearance didn't change, just her powers. Her katana sliced clean through a youkai's neck and it's body fell to the ground. Jumping again she attacked easily, punching the nearest thing to her in what was thought might be it's head. She landed and spun on her heel, kicking something in it's jaw, the loud snap that followed made her flinch. A gasp escaped her lips as something bit down on her shoulder.

Stabbing it through the eye with her katana, it dropped from her body and she noticed the wound was gone. Shrugging it off, she continued to fight, till not a single youkai was left. Kagura and Kanna had already fled early on, afraid of possible death. Her sword slid back into it's sheath and she turned around to find Inuyasha right next to her.

"Did this happen to you," he tugging down his haori to expose his right shoulder.

Two very large puncture wounds were weeping just below his collar bone. She waved her hand over the wound and the healing started to speed up.

"I'm sorry," she gestured to it, "I forgot that any injury I get will transfer to you. I don't know a spell to heal it completely, but that will speed up the process."

_Tell me, _his voice echoed easy in her mind, _why does it feel like we are meant to stay this way?_

_You mean, meant to keep the link open,_ she asked.

_I know you, completely. Your memories just seem to fit so well with mine._

_As yours does with mine, _she nodded, _but I'm not sure what long term exposure would do. We must sever the link until we need it again._

Inuyasha huffed when he felt the mental door between them suddenly closed.

"Sis, does it become easier to open the door," Inuyasha asked steering her over to the group.

"Why did Inuyasha call her sis," Shippo asked.

"I think," Miroku whispered to them, "that the closeness in their souls made them feel fondly for each other, but they aren't in love with each other so the most endearing fondness they can have is that of siblings."

"Honestly," Akemi sat down heavily her body feeling completely weighted down without his strength, "I'm not even sure. It might be, but then again it might take the same amount of time again."

"I couldn't call on your miko powers like you said I could."

"Because my powers are almost completely exhausted from over use."

"Then we should open the link before the start of the fight if possible."

"Brother, we should talk to Kaede about this first, there could be repercussions by using this type of magic," Akemi told him, "after all it's dark magic that I shouldn't even be playing with."

He squatted next to her prone body, "it feels right."

"I know," she gripped his hand, "but we at least need to talk about this first."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Inuyasha, please. We are talking about our lives here."

"Sorry Sis," he sighed.

"What happened to Inuyasha," Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and touched his forehead.

"It has to be that they know each other so well now," Miroku started.

"That they are more comfortable with each other then they have ever been to anyone in their lives," Sango shrugged, "I mean how can they not be when their souls touched."

"Are they related now," Shippo asked.

"You know, we are sitting right here," Inuyasha snarled and popped Shippo on his head.

"Then what are you two now," the small kit bounced away rubbing his head.

"Pack," Inuyasha told them.

"Miroku was right, siblings," Akemi sighed and allowed her eyes to close and unconsciousness unfolded it's dark blanket on her.

**-x-**

They were only a day away from Kaede's village. Akemi gently washed the blood off her body in the warm water of the hot springs. Another battle had occurred and once again the bond had been used to finish the fight. It had only been their second time at using it and it was getting easier to pull the door of the link open, but harder to close. It worried her.

"Akemi-chan," Kagome stripped and slid into the water with her, "is something wrong?"

Sango joined them quickly followed by Shippo. He jumped into the water splashing the three laughing females.

"Ano... I'm worried is all," she shrugged, "brother tells me I shouldn't worry so much, but we are messing with a dark magic that no one should touch."

"At least you are worried about it and going to seek Kaede's help," Sango told her.

"Brother is right though," she told them rubbing her arms, "when the link is open it feels right. Like my soul is finally complete."

"It's almost unheard of to have a soul split," Sango looked curiously at her, "it's even more unheard of for the souls to be sibling souls instead of soul mates."

"So it has been heard of," Akemi shifted.

"I've only heard of a few. But, it's so very rare. All it means as that when Inuyasha was born that part of his soul was given to you and vice versa."

"That's a relief."

"You never said," Kagome cut in, "what you saw when the two of you opened the link."

"I saw everything he has ever seen. I know every memory and every feeling he has ever had. It's odd, but the memories just fit so well in my mind."

"And he saw yours right?"

"Yeah, he said the same thing."

Shippo swam up to Kagome and tapped her cheek, "you haven't told Akemi about Koga yet."

"Oh he is right," Sango laughed, "if he shows up it will be kind of a surprise to her."

"Who is Koga," Akemi moved closer to Kagome, a wicked smile on her face.

"Well, we met him almost as soon as you went home," She started, "he kind of kidnapped me and tried to use me to see a shard."

"Why does it sound like it didn't bother you?"

Kagome laughed, "well it did at first. After all he was a human eating ookami and I was worried they would eat me. But, he was actually very kind, in his own rough weird way. He even told me he loved me, but since then he has more or less gotten over his feelings for me, but he still likes to challenge Inuyasha by calling me his woman."

"Did he stop eating humans?"

"Yeah he did," she nodded, "he will more likely then not show up one of these days."

Akemi stood from the water, drying and dressing. The silk felt great on her skin and she loved the beautiful dark green of her hakama. She twirled once before walking off to the camp. Inuyasha greeted her, wrapping her in a hug before allowing her to sit at the fire. The more they connected through the link, the more they felt the need to have contact physically.

"That colour suits you," Miroku told her, sliding closer to her.

She flashed him a smile, "arigato, Miroku-sama."

His hand started on her upper back and slowly slipped down to her bottom groping her. She laughed and shook her head, gently taking his hand and setting it back in his lap.

"Did you just grope her again, you lecher," Inuyasha snarled.

"Your sister doesn't seem to mind," said man shrugged.

"Brother, it's fine," she waved it off, "I don't mind, really."

"Don't let the girls know," he shook his head.

"Let us know what," Kagome asked sitting down on the other side of the fire.

"That Miroku is being a lecher again," Inuyasha snickered.

"Inuyasha," both Miroku and Akemi cried out.

Akemi tossed a rock and hit him in the middle of his forehead. He rubbed the reddening spot and scowled at her.

"Miroku," Sango huffed sitting next to Kagome.

"He means well," Akemi stood up for him, "I'm not upset. Actually, I'm flattered."

"Ano.. Akemi-chan," Kagome sighed, "do you not have enough guys back home chasing after you?"

"None actually," she shrugged, "what reason would they have?"

Miroku looked at her like she had just smacked him, "are you kidding me? You are gorgeous!"

"Did you hit your head," she asked checking said body part with her finger tips.

He stilled her hands and stared her straight in the eyes, purple clashing with blue, "what makes you think you aren't?"

"There isn't anything special about me," she waved it off, "most of the kids in my school think I'm a freak . After all, I'm muggle born and everything. I have unnatural hair and eye colouring. And unless I'm wearing my Quidditch outfit, my curves are hidden."

"Yes, you are beautiful on the outside, but the inside as well."

She blushed and smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

"Sis," Inuyasha brought her eyes to his, "you only feel this way because of that blonde haired boy you spend time with."

"Who," Kagome asked suddenly.

"Who ever he is, he acts just like my half-brother," Inuyasha snarled, "without the killing."

"His name is Draco Malfoy," Akemi said, "he isn't as bad as brother makes him out to be. He is rude and very cold on the outside, but he is kind when you get to know him."

"The last thing he said to you was 'you dirty little mudblood, how dare you talk to me like you know who I am.'"

Tears filled her eyes and her shoulders hunched over, "he didn't mean it."

"Of course he did," Inuyasha snapped.

"Stop it," Sango yelled, "you are hurting her."

"What's a mudblood," Shippo crawled into her lap.

Akemi let out a sob and clutched the small boy to her chest, "it means I'm not born from magical parents. It's a demeaning term."

"It means she is like me, a freak of nature and everyone hates her for it," Inuyasha cut in.

"It means I have dirty, tainted blood."

"But you don't," Shippo cried out.

"He didn't mean it," she sobbed again.

"Akemi, you can't tell me you like him," Sango gasped.

"No, no, not him. I like Blaise though," she said thoughtfully, "but Malfoy... he... ano... he is a friend and his thoughts matter to me."

"He is not good enough to be your friend," Kagome told her easily.

"I know."

**-x-**

Kaede sat silently, mulling over the information the group had told her. Akemi explained what her soul felt, and Inuyasha reluctantly followed suit. They talked about the mental door that allowed not only their minds to mingle but their souls as well.

"It would seem that ye and Inuyasha's soul is broken and split between ye," she said thoughtfully.

"Kaede-sama," Akemi rubbed her bruised shoulder, "what does that mean?"

"It means that ye have half of ye soul and half of Inuyasha's soul, as he in turn has half of ye's."

"What will happen if they continue to use the magic," Kagome asked.

"It is possible that ye soul will right itself, but ye will always have a connection to Inuyasha," Kaede told Akemi, "but in doing so ye might become a hanyou or full youkai."

"Is there anything else that might go wrong?"

"Ye could both die, as the link between ye connects the body and the soul."

"So, if I think I might die from the blow shut the link as quick as possible," Akemi asked.

"Hai. Same for ye Inuyasha."

"As if I would let sis die," he huffed.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk about this," Akemi stood and walked out the door.

He followed closely behind, his hand cupped in hers as they walked into the forest. He sat down under a tree and pulled her down on his lap. Her back pressed against his chest and their souls quelled. She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder and their hands cupped together in her lap.

"Are you scared," he felt the fear tickling his nose.

"Not for me," she told him truthfully, "my heart, mind and soul tell me that you are my brother, that I should do anything in my power to protect you."

"Don't be afraid for me."

"Inuyasha, why do you treat Kagome the way you do? Are you scared to love her? You know as well as I do that Kagome isn't Kikyo and that is why you love her. Because she is Kagome. So why do you feel like fighting against it?"

"She deserves so much better then me."

"No, she deserves what she wants, and she wants you."

"Sis, I didn't come here to talk about my choices I have to make."

"I know," she sighed slumping slightly forward, "I have to admit, becoming a hanyou or full youkai scares me just a little. I've always been ningen. But, when we are connected and I can feel your powers flowing through me, it feels like I'm finally breathing for the first time. Like life is new, beautiful, and perfect, just the way it's suppose to be."

"Then we will continue to use the link," he asked.

"Inuyasha, if we continue, it could possibly mean that you could never become a full youkai," she told him seriously, "but you might not have to worry about your youkai blood taking over and killing your ningen soul."

"You accept me this way," he told her seriously, "you accept me just the way I am. So does Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kaede. I have friends for once in my life, and they love me how I am."

"You are maturing."

"You matured too quickly."

Akemi laughed, and snuggled into him, nuzzling his neck in an effort to comfort each other. His hands tightened in her's. He was scared for her. It was a big choice to make.

"What will happen if I become a youkai or hanyou? Would I even be able to go home," she asked, sighing sadly.

"We will do what we can," Inuyasha squeezed her tightly.

**-x-**

Inuyasha snarled as a blade pressed through his stomach. He grunted under the strain and turned to see Akemi fairing quiet well against a tiger youkai. He turned himself back to his fight, he didn't need to check on his other friends, the sounds of their fighting coming from his far right.

Akemi stumbled, the fangs of the youkai piercing her right side. Blood pooled and then poured down staining her pink hakamas with its dark crimson colour. If only she could get to Inuyasha and get the link open. She side stepped another attack and ran right into another. She cried out as claws scratched raggedly across her abdomen. She stumbled and fell to her knees, closing her eyes waiting for the finishing blow.

When it never came she opened her eyes to find the tiger dead and a man standing there. His black hair was pulled into a high pony tail and a furry brown headband kept his bangs out of his face. He wore a pelt around his waist, made from the same brown fur, it was also around his legs, forearms and shoulders. His tail swished lazily side to side. The black and grey metal of the armer on his chest shined softly in the sun. The sword at his hip looked underused.

He moved then, turning his beautiful azure eyes to her. His face caught her in a trance. He was so handsome. His high cheek bones,pointed ears and nose and his thin lips were pulled into a grin allowing a fang to peak over the bottom lip. He held out his hand to her. She took it without a moments hesitation. As she was righted onto her feet, two more wolves, came into the clearing. One had light grey hair with a patch of dark grey where his bangs were, his eyes were the same colour as his hair and the other had blonde hair that was pulled into a mohawk, his eyes a soft brown.

"What's going on here," the black haired ookami's husky voice filled the air.

"Oh," Akemi snapped out of her daze and quickly picked up her katana.

She turned around just in time to see Kagura get ready to strike Inuyasha who looked on the verge of passing out. A flare of blue encased the sword and she threw it, narrowly missing Kagura. The wind youkai took off in a seconds notice as Akemi raced to help Inuyasha.

"Brother," she slammed to her knees in front of him, supporting his weight.

"Sis," he grunted, "are you alright?"

"You are worried about me at a time like this," she laughed placing up her normal barrier.

"I can survive."

"I bet you can," she told him rolling her eyes.

She pressed her hands to his body, murmuring spells under her breath to help him heal. The other's quickly dispatched the remaining youkai before approaching the two.

"What do you want flea-bag," Inuyasha snarled.

"Shut up mutt face," the ookami snapped back.

"Ano... Inuyasha, this youkai just saved my life," she told him, helping him sit up on his own.

"Damn it," he grunted under the strain, "I have to go after them."

"You can't be serious Inuyasha," Kagome shook her head.

"We can't just let them go," he growled.

"Akemi-sama," Miroku approached the girl, "are you alright?"

"Just a bit dizzy," she told him as he helped her stand.

"What did this," he asked pointing to the extremely deep wounds on her side and stomach.

"It," she gulped, "was a tiger."

"She is poisoned," Miroku helped her away from Inuyasha and laid her down on his lap.

His hands worked quickly trying to soak up the white bubbling poison that was festering in the wound. The gauze didn't seem to be helping and he was growing desperate. Her forehead shined with sweat and her face flushed in fever.

"What do we do," Sango asked franticly.

"Herbs, we need lots of herbs but they don't grow around this part."

'Kagome-chan,' Akemi muttered weakly, 'my backpack. The purple vial.'

'Purple,' Kagome repeated to herself as she searched through the pack.

She cried out in excitement when she pulled a vial full of purple liquid free from the bag. Quickly she pulled the cork that held the contents in and helped Akemi swallow it.

'You aren't going to like this,' the weakened girl told her, 'it's a very painful process.'

Just as the words left her mouth a scream tore from her throat and her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"What the hell did you do to her, Kagome," Inuyasha screamed rushing over to the convulsing girl.

"She told me too."

"Is that what she said," Sango asked curiously.

"Sometimes in stress she reverts to speaking in English," Kagome nodded, "but she told me the purple vial and warned me that it would hurt her."

Akemi finally stopped moving and Shippo pointed out that the white poison was now gushing along with some blood from the wound.

"I have never had to use that before," Akemi admitted as she sat up startling everyone.

"What was it," Sango inquired.

"It's just something that forces the poison from the system," she shrugged, "I didn't realize when they said it was painful that it would be that painful."

Inuyasha growled, "I don't want to do this, but I need to go find that shard. Think you can protect her ookami?"

"I protected her the first time," Koga hissed.

"Just go," Akemi waved him off, "Go brother. Can you find my katana?"

He nodded taking off with the other's following behind on Kirara.

"You can't really be related to Inuyasha, can you," Ginta asked.

"No, I'm not actually related to him," she grunted as she pulled herself up.

"You shouldn't be standing," Hakkaku told her.

"I have to admit I'm a bit nervous that they left me in the care of three youkai I've never met before."

"I'm Ginta and that is Hakkaku," he told her pointing to the white haired man.

"So you must be Koga," Akemi smiled brightly at him.

"Hai," he nodded, watching her as she began limping into the trees.

The three followed her curiously, until they came to a river and she sank down into the icy waters. A ribbon of blood and poison slowly flowed down stream.

"Kagome-chan has spoken so often about you three," she laughed before clutching her stomach in agony, "she was almost afraid I wouldn't meet you while I was here."

"Are you leaving soon," Koga asked sitting next to the bank.

"Yeah, actually we are on our way back to Kaede's village. I come from the same village as Kagome," she told him leaning back, her head landing in his lap unexpectedly, "oops, gomen."

He stopped her from sitting up before saying, "why have I not seen you before?"

"Actually, I only come here for three moon cycles, then I go back home for nine. I was hear twelve moon cycles ago. Kagome said she met you right after I returned home last."

"You are a miko, aren't you," Ginta asked sitting next to Koga to get a better view of her.

"Hai, I am," she closed her eyes.

"What makes you call the hanyou brother," Hakkaku inquired.

"Because he is like the brother I never had," she whispered, "I've always been an only child and Inuyasha... ano... he just... he..."

"Ne," Koga tapped her cheek, "miko."

After no response he pulled her body from the river and laid it on the bank. Her lips were blue but the flush on her face told them she still had a high fever. Ginta ran back and grabbed her backpack and returned with all her things. Carefully the three men removed her ruined and wet clothes, leaving her underwear as they couldn't understand the contraptions.

They carefully bandaged the wounds on her stomach before placing her in another miko garb. The blood red hakamas were a perfect choice just in case the clotted injuries opened again. They pulled out a blanket from Kagome's pack and laid it gently over her. Inuyasha would kill Koga if Akemi died in his care and the ookami knew it.

She was beautiful for a ningen. He had never seen such crystal clear eyes and dark flame coloured hair. Her skin was pale, so pale that he could see every vein. Her eyes had dark bags under them and her face was contorted in a grimace of pain. He hadn't even really looked at her. Even when he helped change her clothing, he had been to worried about her health to ogle her like he knew the monk would have.

She groaned, her eyes opening, "I feel horrible."

"You have a fever," Koga told her, gently pushing some stray hair from her forehead.

"My bag," she held her hand out and Hakkaku passed the blue material into it.

She rummaged around before she pulled out a vial with clear liquid inside. Uncorking it she swallowed the horrible tasting liquid, even the ookamis had turned up their nose at the smell.

"What was that," Ginta gagged.

"It will get me over the fever," her face scrunching up in disgust.

"What else do you have in there," Koga asked.

"Just stuff from my home," she told him airily.

"Why do you go home after only three moon cycles," Hakkaku asked suddenly, his thoughts still on her previous words.

"I train for nine moon cycles, to become a better miko."

They sat in silence, waiting for the group to return. Akemi watched the three ookami. Kagome had done them no justice when she had described their appearances to her. They were all very handsome in their own way. She, however, wasn't prepared for how quickly she developed a crush on the black haired man beside her. The second she saw him after he saved her, the crush was there. Though, she knew she shouldn't since he did at one point and probably still did like Kagome.

Koga watched her closely, making sure nothing else went wrong before the hanyou got back. He had been watching from the side during the earlier battle. Her movements, her grace had been impeccable for a ningen and he found himself unable to move. His eyes had been glued on her as she spun in wide circles, her hair flowing around her like dark crimson halo.

Her skills and beauty entrapped him. It was odd though, he was more drawn to her then he had been to Kagome. This time, he would take time to get to know the girl next to him. If she came from the same village as Kagome, she must have the same ideals as her too. _Maybe,_ he mused to himself, _I wasn't in love with Kagome as I had thought._

"Koga-kun," Akemi called out to him, her voice rough with sleepiness.

"Hai," he jumped, shocked at the new title he had earned.

"Will you visit next time I'm with Kagome-chan," a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I'll do my best," he gave her a heart melting smile.

"Gomen," she murmured, "that you had to meet me while I'm injured."

Her eyes slid closed and her breathing evened out. The pain from the wound and the medicine combined to help sleep take her into the world of dreams.

**-x-**

Inuyasha held Akemi bridal style as he jumped into the well. Even after using the potion to rid herself of the poison, no amount of spells, or herbs seemed to be healing the wounds. She gingerly touched her stomach through the fabric of her shirt and bandages. There were three long gashes going from her left side to her right, all the way across. Two were above her naval and one below. And on her right side there was one very deep puncture wound right in between her hip and rib bones.

"Will you be okay," he asked her concerned.

"I'll survive Inuyasha," she nodded, "I stayed as long as I could, but the train leaves today so I have to get to the portkey station and get back to England before I miss the train."

"I'll take you there, where is it?"

Akemi riddled off the directions as Inuyasha jumped from building to building. He landed softly in front of the Portkey Station. He hugged her gently before setting her carefully on her own two feet. She waved as she walked in.

"How can we help you," the woman asked eyeing Akemi's miko outfit.

"I need a portkey to Kings Cross Station," she told her evenly, handing her a few gallons.

The woman walked around the counter and returned handing Akemi a bent tin can. Her fingers circled the can and the normal tug pulled her through.

**-x-**

She stumbled a couple steps, hissing as she held her side. That was never fun and doing it injured hurt even worse. The platform was almost empty when she arrived and she quickly scoured the train for her friends.

She opened the door and received two warm greetings and a smirk. Taking her customary seat next to Blaise she smiled politely back at them.

"What took you so long," Draco drawled in his British accent.

Coping him she replied, "I'm fashionably late."

Ginny and Blaise laughed as Draco glared at Akemi.

"Sorry," she shrugged, "I was caught up a bit with my friends."

"So, what's new," Ginny asked.

"I finally met Koga-kun who is a friend of Kagome-chan's. He was very kind, but I feel bad though, he had to help me after I caught the flu because everyone else was busy."

"You mean you actually get sick," Blaise asked, wonder filling his voice.

Akemi lightly smacked his arm, "of course I do."

"It's just," he paused for a second, "we have been friends since first year and it's already going on fourth year and I've never seen you sick."

"Yeah, come to think of it," Ginny nodded, seemingly to herself, "I've never seen you sick either and we have been friends since second year."

"She probably just hides it well," Draco shrugged.

Blaise moved and turned to set his arm behind Akemi, his hand brushing hard on her shoulder causing her to jolt her right side. A loud hiss of pain fell from her lips and she automatically covered the injury with her right hand.

"What's wrong," Blaise asked concerned.

"Why are you wearing those weird clothes," Draco suddenly noticed her appearance.

"Nothing is wrong. I just got a bit hurt during my training this summer," she shrugged of Blaise's question before addressing Draco, "if you must know this is my priestess clothing that I wear while at my family shrine and during my training."

"You got hurt," Ginny gasped.

"Practicing with my katana," she waved it off, "it's nothing."

"Why does it seem like the more you head back to Japan for the summer, the more closed off you become," Draco asked, eyeing her.

"Maybe because, I like to have some secrets too you know," she glared at him.

"What kind of secrets would you need to keep," he scowled at her.

"Malfoy," she growled, "if you say anything about my blood I will hex you right out of your chair."

All three of her friends stared at her in shock. She had always been sarcastic, and sometimes if she wanted to be she could be rude. But, she had never directly threatened anyone.

"Kagome-chan is right. Brother's attitude is rubbing off on me," she rubbed her temples, "but I'm sick of you bringing up the fact that I'm muggle born, Malfoy. It's getting old."

"Who is 'brother'," Ginny tried to steer the conversation away from her friends heritage.

"You remember how I told you about Inuyasha? I call him brother and he refers to me as sis."

"Aw," she smiled, "you guys must be getting close."

The rest of the ride was spent talking about summer. Ginny always had the best stories and Akemi was sitting on the edge of her seat, laughing and clutching her side in pain. She loved all her friends, being home felt nice, but she really did miss everyone in Japan. A blush rose to her cheeks when she thought about Koga and the smile he had on his face when he told her he would visit.

Blaise stole always her attention. Her crush on the dark skin boy she realized was nothing compared to the one she had on the dark haired ookami. Pushing the youkai from her mind she focused on the obsidian eyes of the one speaking to her. For the next nine months she was going to do her best to push Sengoku Jidai from her mind and enjoy spending time with her friends here.


	3. Too Close To Death

_**Playing With Magic**_

**Chapter 3:**** Too Close To Death**

Akemi yawned as she threw back her blankets. The cold air hit her bare arms and legs making her shiver. Slowly she slid from the bed and slipped her feet into a fuzzy pair of silver slippers. Padding over to the enchanted window she looked out to see the grounds. The ship that Durmstrang had arrived in still floated on the lakes surface and the flying horses that had brought Beauxbaton grazed the grass at the edge of the forbidden forest.

The Triwizard Tournament was soon. She didn't know if she was lucky to be under-age or not. There was a part of her that wished she could participate. She had seen more dangers in Sengoku Jidai then they could throw at her here, she was sure of that. Letting out a sigh she made her way into the bathroom.

Her shirt fell to the floor and she grazed at the still unhealed marks on her stomach. The gouges across her abdomen were only an inch deep now and the puncture wound was now only a small indent. She had hoped it wouldn't scar to badly, but judging by the reddish pink colour of the skin that had already healed it was going to.

After a quick shower she bandaged her wounds before placing on her uniform. She couldn't afford to accidentally open her wounds and bleed all over her white shirt. She brushed her teeth and hair before flaunting up the stairs. The common room was almost completely empty besides a couple stragglers. She frowned, Blaise and Draco didn't wait for her this morning.

The trek to the Great Hall wasn't long and she sat herself between her two friends.

'Ohayo,' she greeted enthusiastically.

"We're English, remember," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oops, sorry, habit," she smiled, "Good morning boys."

"Good morning Akemi, you seem happy today," Blaise returned her jester.

"It's October," she told him, "I'll be fifteen soon."

"Oh right, you are older then us," the dark hair boy laughed.

"Just by a couple months," she shrugged and piled her plate high with food.

"That can't be the only thing making you happy," Draco rolled his grey eyes.

"No, I got a owl last night from Kagome-chan," she smiled.

"What did it say?"

Akemi giggled and blushed before replying, "well, she said that there was a certain blue eyed boy that keeps coming around asking about me and when I will return. It seems I left an impression even though for the day and a half that we talked I was sick and feverish."

Blaise visibly stiffened beside her. He didn't say anything but the way he started stabbing at his breakfast, Akemi knew she said something to upset him.

"Who is this boy," Draco asked her.

"Koga-kun," she told him, "remember I talked about him on the train."

"Yeah I remember. Who is he any ways?"

"To be honest, all I know is he is of a noble blood line. He isn't magical though, so he isn't aware that I'm a witch."

"You are hanging out with muggles," his eyes narrowed at her.

Akemi twitched, her hand balling into a fist, "I dare you Malfoy. I dare you to say something biting about all my friends in Japan because every single one of them is muggle," her eyes narrowed harshly, "I **dare** you."

The blonde boy opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he noticed the look Blaise was giving him. He shook his head and went back to his breakfast.

"I'm suddenly not hungry," Akemi stood and left the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell Draco," Blaise snapped, "must you always upset her!"

"I don't see what it matters, your the one that likes her."

"She thinks of you as a friend and every single time you say something about her blood or her friends, it hurts her feelings and it makes it harder for me. She hates being around you most the time and the only time I get to see her is when you are around! Can't you just be nice for once," the dark skin boy rushed from the hall, anger seeming to seep from his very skin.

**-x-**

It was crowded in the Great Hall as everyone sat down. Tonight they would find out the three competitors in the Triwizard Tournament. Akemi shifted uncomfortably, it wasn't his fault but Blaise had his elbow pressed into her side and her wound was screaming in agony. She hoped the persistent injury would just hurry up and heal already.

The conversation around her died when Dumbledore appeared and began to talk to them about the Goblet and how it chose the students. She wanted to listen better, but her mind was going fuzzy from the pain.

"Blaise," she whimpered.

"What's wrong Akemi," the boy asked, even as she gained the attention of the blonde next to them.

"Your elbow," she felt tears started to pool in her eyes, "It's hitting my katana injury."

He instantly moved his arm, having no where else to put it he wrapped it around her and laid his hand gently on her hip, "is that better?"

Blinking back the tears of pain she smiled at him, "so much better. Thank you."

"I don't see why you don't just go to the healer and get it fixed," Draco hissed.

"There is nothing she can do about it," Akemi told him for the fifth time.

"Akemi," her eyes widened, Draco hardly ever used her first name.

"Draco, I promise, it's okay."

He huffed but stopped pestering her. Blaise smiled and shifted closer to Akemi. She leaned against him and returned her attention just in time to see the goblet begin changing to a blue flame. A chard piece of parchment shot into the air to gently float into Dumbledore's hand.

"From Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour," he called out.

A beautiful blonde haired girl stood and strode into the room to wait for further instructions. The goblet turned blue a second time, another parchment piece.

"From Durmstrang, Victor Krum."

The tall famous Quidditch player followed the way the blonde before him had. This time when the goblet turned blue two pieces of parchment flew into the air.

"Akemi Ito," he paused, "Harry Potter."

The whole school was in an up roar. Yells and screams from all around and Akemi was sitting completely still staring off into space. That couldn't be. There was no way. She was too young! She wasn't even fifteen! She began to shake, but stood and followed Potter into the room. Not even a few seconds after they had arrived all the teachers poured in and began to question them.

It felt like forever before they finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Ito, did you put your name in the goblet," Dumbledore's eyes were hard.

"No," she told him, "no I am too young for this. I'm just barely fifteen!"

"What about you Harry?"

"No," he shook his head, "I don't even want to participate!"

"How else would their names get there? We can't have two participants for Hogwarts!"

"They are much too young!"

Barty Crouch shook his head, "it's no use. They are magically bound to complete the tournament."

Akemi hung her head and allowed her tears to fall. No one would believe her she didn't do it. She was a Slytherin after all and all they did was lie. It wasn't fair, what did she do to anger whoever placed her name in the stupid goblet. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced into emerald eyes that were hidden behind black framed glasses.

While she had never done anything rude to Potter and she usually always steered the boys away from taunting him, they never said more then two words to each other. She was a Slytherin and couldn't be trusted in the eyes of his house, besides Ginny Weasley. A small sob escaped her lips and the messy haired boy wrapped her in a tight hug that she returned in kind. He was showing her empathy, knowing how scared and upset she was about having her name put in there without her say so.

He rubbed small circles on her upper back, "we will make it through this."

She clutched his robes in her hands, "no one will ever believe me that I didn't do this."

"I believe you."

"Thank you."

He held her until her tears stopped and walked with her to the main hall way. They shared a glance before parting to their houses. Who would have thought that she, a slimy no good Slytherin, would have spent over an hour crying her heart out in the arms of him, a goody two shoes Gryffindor. She didn't care what house he was in. He was a very kind hearted boy, she hoped she could maybe befriend.

**-x-**

Whispers followed her everywhere. No one believed the Slytherin girl that it was not her doing to place her name in the cup. She could hear the teasing, the snickering and the cruel remarks from people she had never even met. Blaise and Potter were the only two people even speaking to her. Ginny and Draco had completely shut her out from that night forward.

Today was the first task and from what Potter had told her, it was going to be dragons. She shivered at the thought of a large creature attacking her. It wasn't like she hadn't faced a dragon before, but a youkai dragon could be killed with her priestess powers while an ordinary dragon could not. After a hot shower and getting ready she looked herself over in the mirror.

Bags hung unpleasantly under her dull blue eyes. She hadn't been sleeping lately, her wounds had reopened the other day. It wasn't like she knew that crying so hard would rip open the wounds. The puncture wound thankfully was finally gone, since the only part of the injury that had poison in it came from the claws. The inch deep gouges were painful and weepy after being reopened.

Sighing she left the bathroom no longer wanting to look at her overly pale skin. Eating was even harder then sleeping. She hated having to face so many people who were spreading rumours about her just to eat so she had started going down to the kitchens at night instead. Every night, Potter was there too. It was odd how easy it was to talk to him. She had always thought that he believed her to be the enemy. Obviously he didn't, as he told her so many things about himself.

She made it to the tent on the outside of the Quidditch pitch. The other three competitors walked around, talking and getting ready for their challenge. She shivered again when she thought about the danger ahead. People had died during the Triwizard Tournament before. Her fear increased when she realized just how far away from Inuyasha she was. She missed her brother and friends so desperately she often thought about just leaving school to return to Japan.

Potter approached her with a friendly smile on his face, "good luck."

She smiled softly at him, "you too."

He nervously shifted feet before he moved forward and engulfed her in a hug. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered into his ear, "for believing in me."

"I should be thanking you," he told her seriously as he pulled away from her, "you have been amazing to me even when I have been horrible to you."

"We all do things we regret," she smiled, "besides, you comforted me when no one else would. I figured you can't be all that bad," she winked at him.

They shared a laugh before moving over to find out what dragons they had. Fleur Delacour got the Common Welsh Green. Victor Krum got the Norwegian Ridgeback. Harry got the Hungarian Horntail. Akemi almost cursed her luck when she drew the Chinese Fireball. She would get the dragon that tended to use fire for every move. She sighed, burns were never that fun to deal with and she was already injured.

She sat nervously next to Harry as they listened in to the other two competitors during their turn with their dragon. Both came out okay and Akemi was completely shaking by the time her name was called. Her footsteps echoed eerily along the cave walls as she walked toward the opening. A shout that sounded like good luck came from behind her.

Using her powers she completely hid her scent and sound. Jumping down she rolled to keep from hurting her legs. Popping into a stand she hid behind a rock, looking around for the dragon that was sure to be there. The red scales of it's body stuck out like a sore thumb, flying around above the stage. A chain held it to the ground. All she had to do was get the egg the dragon was guarding.

Moving as quickly as her protesting stomach would allow she slid from rock to rock. The damn dragon wasn't taking it's eye off the egg. Every now and again it shot fire to heat up the egg, the metal would be scolding hot to the touch. She let out a groan about her luck. She covered her mouth and looked up finding the dragon staring straight at her. It opens it's large jaws and she made a dash for cover. Flames licked at her heels as she slid under a small overhanging.

Cursing under her breath she made another dash for the egg, her hands enclosed around the metal only for her to release it in a cry of pain. Her palms instantly puffed up in a second degree burn. The dragon readied another breath and Akemi did the only thing she could think of. She threw up a barrier. Loud gasps reached her ears as the flames blocked out the surrounding people. Muttering a spell to protect her hands from the heat of the metal she plucked the egg from it's spot.

The flames died down and her barrier went with it. It was a surprise it had even held up against the blast. She turned and raced toward the cave, throwing the egg deep inside the dwelling where she needed to get to win. Claws suddenly snapped beside her and she slipped, her stomach smacked hard against a couple rocks as she rolled down the hill. Her shirt cut open and her wounds splattered blood all over the dirt.

All three of the cuts had tore and were pouring more then generously onto the dry desert like ground. Standing up quickly she made another dash for the cave opening. It blocked her escape once again and she found herself being picked up in it's claws. She struggled only for a moment before she felt one of it's talons sink in and deepen her middle wound.

Tears dripped hotly down her cheeks, it hurt so bad and her vision was beginning to blur. She closed her eyes and forced her miko powers to her skin. The dragon let out a shriek and dropped her. She barely had time to mutter a cushioning spell before she hit the ground and rolled down the hill. To her amazement she rolled right into the cave entrance. Standing she grabbed the egg and ran like the devil was at her heels and back into the tent.

Thee pairs of shocked eyes stared at her before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor. Blood pooled around her stomach and her hands started to blister. The pain forced her mind into the darkness, running from the it in the only way it knew how.

**-x-**

Ten voices swam around her. They were arguing. She didn't even know what they were saying, but she could hear the angry tone in more then one voice. Creaking open a blue eye she took in the people around her. Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Granger, Weasley, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall stood around her bed. Looking around she realized where she was, the infirmary.

Harry was the first to notice that she had woken as he was sitting on the chair next to her right side. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her gauzed covered one, giving her a smile. Ginny, Draco and Blaise were arguing with Weasley about Ginny's involvement with the Slytherin bunch while Granger tried to calm him down. The teachers were discussing with Madam Pomfrey about her entering the advent already injured.

"How are you feeling," Harry asked her gently concern lacing his words.

"I'm okay," she smiled at him, her voice hoarse, "could I get some water?"

He turned to the cup and pitcher and poured her some. He set the cup down and turned to help her sit up. Harry placed an arm behind her back and pulled her up. She cried out in pain as the muscles in her stomach stretched.

"What are you doing," Madam Pomfrey cried out, rushing over to help them.

"She was thirsty," Harry flushed.

Madam Pomfrey helped him with the task and Akemi happily sipped the cold water that Harry had given her. Everyone around her was quiet watching her. She stared down at the cup, not wanting to meet the hard eyes of her friends and teachers. They would be disappointed in her for not coming to them about her injuries.

"I need to know what happened," Madam Pomfrey told her, "I need to know where those other wounds came from and why I could heal the wounds on your hands but not the ones on your stomach."

"I can't tell you what did it," she said, "I'm sorry. I really can't tell you what happened. But I can tell you I was poisoned and for some reason after the poison was forced from my system, no matter what I did. I couldn't get the wound to close."

"What kind of poison," Dumbledore asked.

"We don't know," she sighed.

"Akemi," Harry drew her attention back to him, "why can't you tell us?"

"It's a secret," she told him, "I honestly can't say. It could do more harm then good. I'll be fine."

"I've stitched it up the best I could," Madam Pomfrey told her, "but they will leave a really bad scar."

Akemi laughed for a second before she gasped holding her stomach, "that's okay."

'Ito,' Dumbledore approached the bed sitting at her feet, 'why didn't you tell anyone that you were injured before?'

'Because I can't tell you how I even got injured and I knew there was no way to heal the wound,' she explained.

"Is it just me or is it weird hearing her talk in Japanese," Blaise asked Ginny who was standing next to him.

"I have to agree. I've barely heard her say anything in Japanese, actually hearing her have a conversation is so different."

'You could have died,' Dumbledore sighed.

'With or without the wound, yes I could have,' she nodded.

'The wound on your stomach is so deep it almost spilt your organs, did you know that?'

'No I didn't know that, but thank you for telling me.'

'Ito, I need to know what is going on.'

'I can tell you and only you. I know we are talking in a different language, but I would rather talk alone.'

'We can arrange that,' he switched back to English and turned to Madam Pomfrey, "how soon do you think before she can leave the hospital wing?"

"I would say she needs at least two weeks of rest before she should be standing," the woman responded.

Akemi rolled her eyes and when no one was looking, she kicked her feet over the side of the bed and stood with a groan. She shook her head, listening to the teachers discuss what needed to be done. She was injured, not dead. She walked passed them gaining their attention.

"Young lady," Madam Pomfrey called to her, "get your butt back in this bed."

"I need to pee," she told her, "I'm not going to be forced into bed rest when I'm perfect fine. I'm telling you I've been through worse, this will heal, but it will heal faster if I keep active."

"If you keep active, it will reopen the wound."

Akemi sighed, "if it will make you feel better, I'll make sure to rub a slave on it every night."

"What kind of slave," the woman narrowed her eyes.

"I make it from herbs that I've picked and dried. It helps heal and dulls the pain without having to take anything orally. It's something I learned to do as a priestess."

"A what?"

"You know, a being that can purify demons?"

"Oh," her jaw dropped, "no wonder you can with stand the pain."

"That probably has more to do with brother then me," she shrugged before heading into the bathroom.

Dumbledore noticed the dumbfounded looks on the students faces and explained what a priestess was. He had just finished by the time Akemi had opened the bathroom door and came out dressed in a crop top and her uniform skirt.

"It hasn't stopped weeping," she pointed to the very bloody bandages.

"Come here," Madam Pomfrey motioned to the bed.

Akemi sat down and helped the nurse remove her bandages. They cleaned the wounds and she scrunched up her nose at the stitches. The nurse moved off to grab more bandages and Akemi began poking at the tender black skin and the tight stitches.

"What are you doing that for," Weasley looked green.

"Just checking the muscles and other tissue," she told him, "it seems the wound held well together. Stupid dragon, it had to grab me in the same spot as the damn tiger."

"Tiger," Blaise blinked.

"What? Oh, tiger," she huffed, "they aren't that friendly are they."

"What are you going on about," Draco snarled.

"Nothing," she waved it off, letting the nurse wrap the gauze around stomach.

The teachers left after a quick reprimanding. Akemi shook her head and stood again walking over to the window.

Ginny walked over to her, "are you sure you are okay?"

Akemi smiled at her, "of course. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Why can't you tell us what happened?"

"No one would believe me," she told her seriously, "sometimes I don't even believe it myself and right now there is too much evidence to state otherwise."

"Akemi," Ginny tried again.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I really really really wish I could tell you, I do, but I swore to Kagome-chan I'd never tell unless she says I can. Plus you would try to stick me in a mental hospital."

"I guess as long as you are okay," the other red head looked down trodden.

She smiled and hugged the Gryffindor before stepping back grimacing, "well that hurt."

"Ginny, get away from her," Weasley hissed.

"Oh hold your pants on Weasley. What could I do in my state," she shook her head.

"You are a no good Slytherin."

"I'm a no good muggle born Slytherin that gets teased on a daily basis because I'm not a pure blood. You know I get called a mudblood at least ten times a day by my house mates. I get pushed around, slammed into walls and hexes sent at me for no reason. I'm just as much an outsider in my own house than I am in yours," she pointed out, "I'm in a lot of pain. I nearly died for the second time in less then three months. I'm really not in the mood to deal with all of this right now. I just want my brother."

"Could he come here," Blaise asked.

"No. I could never ask that of him," she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "just please. Keep the arguing away from me."

"I'm sorry," Harry told her, "I'll take them out of here and let you get some peace."

"I take it you three finally settled things?"

"Yeah," he flashed her a bright smile, "you helped me a lot."

She hugged him, "I'm glad I could do something for you in return."

"I'll see you later," he told her, "just be careful, okay?"

"Of course, Harry. I promise," she waved as he dragged his friends from the room.

"So you befriended The-Boy-Who-Lived," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"He was there for me," Akemi sighed, "when I realized that no one would believe me that I didn't put my name in the goblet. He comforted me as I cried. He was very kind and we have been talking almost every day for the past few weeks. He isn't as bad as you make him out to be Draco."

An unknown emotion flashed through his grey eyes before he wrapped her in a gentle hug, "I'm sorry."

She hesitated in shock before wrapping her arms around him, "thank you."

"We are sorry too," Blaise told her, pulling her into his arms after Draco was done.

"I'm just glad to have my friends back," she returned his affection.

"We should leave them alone," Ginny told Draco, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"They didn't need to do that," Akemi shook her head in amusement.

Blaise pulled back a bit and searched her face. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but she guessed he found it when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes slid closed. Their lips moved together in an intimate dance. Her lips opened allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth. She liked the feel, it felt nice to be wrapped up in his arms and the feel of his soft lips on hers.

It was her first kiss, so she wasn't sure how she was suppose to feel. She pulled away from Blaise when the thought of her other crush flashed through her mind. What did Koga have to do with this? She barely knew the man, besides what Kagome told her and what little they could talk about in the journey to the village.

But she couldn't deny that her mind was telling her to give Koga a chance. Even if he was in Sengoku Jidai, he still deserved a chance if he liked her as she liked him. And according to Kagome she was pretty sure he had a crush on her too. She rested her forehead against Blaise's and stared into the his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," Blaise told her, "that was to forward wasn't it?"

She giggled, "don't be sorry. That was just my first kiss, so I didn't know what I was doing."

His eyes widened, "wow. Um. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"I just figured. I mean your so beautiful and all that you at least have been kissed before."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome."

**-x-**

Today was the second challenge. Her idea of fun was not diving into a cold lake to get something back that had been taken from her. It didn't help her mood any that Ginny was no where to be found. Even Granger and the boy Weasley had gone missing too. Blaise and Draco had been bugging her all day. Akemi wondered when Draco would admit that he liked Ginny, the two would be perfect together.

A twin pair of red heads appeared at her side, "Nervous Ito?"

"Not really," she shrugged.

"Are you healed yet," George asked.

"Almost."

"How will you breathe under water," Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"A simple charm," she told them.

"So, Slyth," George purred into her ear, "what's waiting for you at the bottom."

"Your sister," she shrugged, "at least that's what I'm thinking."

"Damn your good," Fred smirked.

"She is my best friend and she has gone missing today when she promised to be cheering for me."

"Make sense."

"So what are you two boys doing over here," she asked curiously.

"We are here to cheer you on at Ginny's request," they replied together.

Akemi let a happy smile spread across her face before becoming serious. She listened with half an ear about the rules and what they needed to do. The gun went off and she casted a perfect water breathing charm before jumping into the frigid water. She placed a barrier over her wounds, nothing would get in and no water would touch them. They still had a couple weeks left till they fully healed and they still pained her.

She forced herself to keep up with the others, swimming at an even pace. She avoided the seaweed, afraid of the imps she knew would lie inside. It felt like hours before she could make out four bodies chained to the lake bottom. Using her normal wandless magic she cut the ropes that bound Ginny's feet before grabbing the girl.

She waited, watching as Krum rescued Granger. Harry appeared and he smiled at her. She smiled back. He stayed with her, waiting for the blonde haired witch. They exchanged a look when merpeople swam around them, warning them to only take one. An agreement in place, Harry broke the chain holding the youngest Delacour, Akemi grabbed her and high tailed it out of there.

She could see the stands when she heard a struggle behind her. Pushing up the two people she held to the surface she made her way back to Harry. She dodged Weasley who was lifelessly floating to the surface and reached out for Harry's outstretched hand. Both of them cried out a spell and shot out of the lake.

Akemi let out a strangled cry as they dropped back into the cold waters. Everyone helped them out and she started fussing over all the scrapes and deep wounds on Harry's body. A few spells later and he was good as new.

"Thank you, Akemi," he smiled at her.

"You're welcome," she told him before being pulled into Blaise's arms.

"You scared me," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry," she copied his tone.

She had gone to the Yule Ball with him and since then, he started spending more and more time with her. Their kisses had gotten sweeter, but she continued to remind him that she wasn't ready for a relationship. He told her as long as she gave him a chance, he didn't care how long it took to actually start the relationship.

The winners were announced a tie between Harry and Akemi for their brave act of heroism toward each other and the youngest Delacour. The two just laughed it off, it wasn't that big of a deal any ways. Akemi didn't even care about winning, she just wanted to make it through alive.

"Hey," Harry said walking over to the three Slytherin who were in the middle of talking.

"Hey Harry," she turned to him.

"I was wondering, and so were the twins come to think of it, if you would join us in our common room for a celebration," he asked, "of course they can come too."

"I would love too," she laughed, "did they tell you that Ginny asked them to cheer for me? They tried to flake me out."

"Obviously it didn't work," he shook his head, "but you know them."

"Oh yes," she followed him back to the castle.

Blaise and Draco had decided not to go, leaving her the only Slytherin in the red and gold common room. Ginny offered her a change of clothes, which she had been grateful for. She wore a skin tight green t-shirt that allowed the top of her d-cup breasts to peak out of the dipping neckline. Ginny's pants were a bit lose on her, but a quick shrinking spell let them cup her body like a glove.

"Whoa," Ginny gasped, "who knew you had curves!"

They laughed before Akemi responded, "I don't like showing my body. I rather be liked for my smarts and personality."

"I understand that," the red haired girl nodded.

"Hey, Gin."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Draco?"

She sputtered for a moment, a blush highlighting her cinnamon coloured freckles, "Yes."

Akemi's smile widened, "that's awesome! Are you two going to try having a relationship?"

"He worries, you know? About his father and everyone finding out," she rubbed her thumbs together nervously.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it. You guys are young, so who's to say it will last, right? You should at least give it a shot."

"You'll support us," her blush fading.

"Of course I will!"

A pair of arms flung around her shoulders and squeezed her, "thank you!"

"Think nothing of it. But, Ginny, I'm not all the way healed, your kind of hurting me."

"Oops. Sorry," she pulled away quickly, "what of you and Blaise? I've seen you two kiss a couple times."

"I can't say what will happen there," she shrugged, "I feel bad, but I also have a crush on Koga-kun and I can't just forgo giving him a chance just because Blaise got to me first. I mean, Koga-kun can only see me three months a year, and deserves to at least get some kind of consideration."

"Take your time, remember, we are young," Ginny used her words against her, "now let's to celebrate!"

The party was fun and Akemi found herself laughing and hanging out with so many different people. None seemed to care that she was a Slytherin. It felt great to be accepted. At the end of the night she walked back to the dungeons, holding her hurting stomach that resulted from all the laughing. Her common room was in full swing, their party still going.

Even if they didn't care for her, they would never pass up a reason to party. She shook her head in disdain and walked toward the girls stairs. A dark hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down the boys stairs. She followed Blaise curiously, knowing it was him by his scent. He opened his room to reveal Draco sitting on his bed. After they had moved into the room he shut the door and leaned against it.

"So, what is this Koga-kun person to you," Draco asked his eyes narrowing.

"What are you going on about," she noticed a letter in his hand and on the bed was the envelope addressed to her from Kagome, "what the hell are you doing reading my mail! That is none of your business!"

She snatched the letter from Draco's hand before he could even blink. She backed away quickly and glared at the two boys, her hand still clutching her badly hurting stomach.

"We just want to know who he is," Blaise's tone was cold.

"He is a friend."

"From what Kagome said, he is more then a friend," Draco drawled.

"We met each other only a day and a half before I came back from Japan," she huffed, "I doubt that gives enough time to become more then friends!"

"Then why does it say that he keeps coming back, asking about you?"

"I don't know, maybe he is curious how I'm doing. After all, he is the one that saved me, so he probably wants to know if I'm still alive from the attack."

"If that was it, he wouldn't be asking to see you," Blaise hissed between his teeth.

Akemi lifted the letter to her face and scanned to see where Kagome spoke of Koga.

_Koga came by again. He wonders when you will be returning, he wants to be here at the village. I accidentally told him about your fight with the dragon. He wasn't to please to learn that you weren't healed and the dragon made the wound even worse. He told me that he will be here and to warn you he will want to inspect the damage that has been done._

_Inuyasha isn't to pleased that Koga has taken a liking to you. He keeps grumbling about how he can't seem to get rid of him. _Akemi started to laugh, shaking her head at her brother's antics. _Honestly, he acts like it will kill him to have to put up with Koga. It's not like he is after me any more. But, Inuyasha says he doesn't want to have to fight for your attention, after all you are his sister and he has first dibs on your attention, pack law and everything. I don't really believe that._

"Really," she looked up, "this is what you are getting upset about? I find it endearing. My brother and Koga-kun fighting over my attention. I knew the boys have some issues to sort out between them so I'm not upset. My brother gets jealous easy. But, you can't be angry at Koga-kun for wanting to make sure I'm okay!"

"He has taken a liking to you," Draco pointed out, "what are your feelings towards him?"

"I don't know," she told the truth, "I haven't had time to really get to know him and if you must know, I am spending the summer in Japan and will be spending most if not all of it with him. And I'll let you in on another secret, he isn't the only guy there that likes me. Miroku-sama is interested in me as well and has been since I first met him."

"What do you feel for me then," Blaise yelled, angry at her admission.

"I really like you Blaise. I do. But I can't just write everyone off because I like you. We are young and there are so many things ahead of us. And it's not completely fair to Miroku-sama and Koga-kun that you get me nine months out of the year and they are lucky to get me three."

"Why do I get the feeling that you rather stay in Japan then return home," Blaise's head dropped forward and his dark hair shaded his eyes.

"There are times where I find I rather be there then here, but I love both England and Japan. I love Hogwarts and all my friends here, but I also love being there with all my friends too. One day I will have to choose between staying there or here. A large part of that will stem from where I feel I belong and right now I'm not sure where that is," Akemi sighed.

**-x-**

She was panicking. Her breath was rigid and coming in hard puffs. Her feet were hurt as the pounded against the dirt. Krum was somewhere behind her, chasing her. He was trying to hurt her and she needed to get away. Another turn, another, then another and she found herself in a dead in. A cry of fear slipped off her tongue. Turning around she found the man she had been running from.

He raised his wand and was about to say a spell, she wasn't sure what, when the walls behind her shifted giving her freedom to run. Her stomach was finally healed, the only thing left was horrible jagged bright red scars, even the puncture wound had scarred. Pushing her feet faster, she rounded another corner and ran straight into Harry.

The two landed in a heap on the ground and quickly helped each other up.

"Don't go that way," she pulled on Harry, "Krum is chasing me."

"What would he be doing that," his question never finished when said man came flying around the corner.

"There," Akemi caught sight of the goblet and tugged hard on Harry's arm.

They continued to move forward and she pushed him toward the cup. He stumbled for a second standing in front of it. He turned around to see Akemi was blocking Krum's path.

"Go Harry," she yelled right as a spell connected with her chest and she fell over unconscious.

Harry's finger gripped the goblet and he was gone.

Akemi groggily opened her eyes, moaning in pain as her head began to throb.

"Hey, your wake," George smiled at her.

"It's a good thing too," Fred nodded, "might have had to put ya back in the hospital wing."

"We all know how much you love that place," the twins laughed.

"What happened to Harry," she asked them.

They explained to her about the portkey and how Harry ended up in a graveyard. How Mad-Eye Moody had actually been Barty Crouch Jr. Then they told her about Voldemort and that he was back. She shivered at the explanation and was grateful that Harry was alive. But, they were back to square one, no one believed him.

She sat up and rubbed her head, "did they find out why Krum attacked me?"

"He was under the imperius curse," they told her.

"That makes sense," she nodded, "where are we any ways?"

"Our dormitory," George told her.

"Um, why?"

"Because if we didn't, Zabini would have smothered you," Fred wrinkled up his nose.

She stood and tried to flatten her unruly hair, "I should go tell him that I'm alive or he will try to break down the common room painting."

"What do you even see in that guy," George asked her seriously following her out to the common room.

"He is Blaise," she told them as if that was all they needed.

The painting moved aside to show Ginny arguing with Draco and Blaise.

"Boys," Akemi shook her head, "must you be such a pain?"

"You were hurt and then those two boys stole you out of the hospital wing," Blaise told her angrily.

"I will have to thank them later, at least they know."

"What does that mean," Draco snapped.

"It means they pay attention," she huffed, "any ways, that is besides the point. I'm healthy and alive. Where is Harry?"

"He is with Dumbledore," Ginny told her.

"I should go check on him."

"You care too much for everyone else," Blaise said sullenly.

Akemi crossed her arms, "I'm sorry I have friends of both sexes."

"It's not that you have friends of both sexes, it's that you think of them over me all the time."

"I am not ready to argue this with you," she rubbed her temples trying to ward of the headache that was building.

"Blaise just give her a break," Ginny snapped.

The dark haired boy glared that her before turning and stalking away. Akemi shook her head and followed him. Her hand on his arm stopped him from going anywhere.

"Forgive me, Blaise," she told him, "I just worry about so many people, and Harry just went through a really hard time from what Fred and George told me."

He turned to her then and gathered her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers quickly before pulling back to whisper in her ear, "just don't forget me when you go to Japan. I just want you to be happy so if it's not with me, then so be it. But, don't forget me, okay?"

"I could never forget you."

**-x-**

"Akemi," she heard a group of voices call from behind her.

The golden Trio, Ginny, Draco and Blaise were standing there waving to her. She had rushed off the train in a hurry, looking to see if Kagome had gotten there yet. She bought a two way portkey so that she could be picked up and was looking forward to seeing Kagome. Shaking her head at herself she turned back to say goodbye to her friend.

"You be careful this time," Ginny told her.

"Don't come back completely hurt," Harry ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Try to write if you can," Blaise said.

"Be good," Draco shrugged.

"Akemi-chan," Kagome tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and wrapped the girl in a hug, "Kagome-chan! I'm so excited to see you!"

"Sorry, we kind of go to the portkey office late."

"It's okay, you didn't get here too late," she smiled, "wait... we?"

'Ne, sis,' Inuyasha walked over to them.

He wore a baseball cap on his head, a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans. She sprung then, jumping into his arms. He laughed easily catching her, hugging her tightly.

'Brother,' she exclaimed her soul quelling for the first time in nine months, 'I can't believe you came!'

'Kagome wasn't going to let me at first,' he glared at Kagome still holding Akemi's form that was completely wrapped around him, 'but, with a little bit of convincing and telling her I would wear these stupid clothes she let me come with.'

'Arigato Kagome,' Akemi de-tangled herself from Inuyasha to hug said girl again.

'You are welcome,' she laughed.

"Oh, before we go," she returned to English, "I should introduce you to my friends! This is Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everyone this is Kagome and Inuyasha."

'What the hell did she just say, I under stood the names but what,' Inuyasha huffed.

'Sorry, Inuyasha. I just introduced them, that is all.'

'This is stupid, why do you need to come here again?'

'Inuyasha, you know why. Don't go being a brat.'

'Did you just call me a brat,' he growled and then promptly hit her on the head.

She stumbled a couple steps backwards, 'what the hell was that for Inuyasha?'

'Inuyasha,' Kagome cried out, 'what do you think your doing?'

"What the hell," Blaise yelled, "you can't hit a woman!"

"Blaise calm down," Akemi noticed Inuyasha wince, "don't yell it hurts his ears. Don't worry about it, we do this all the time."

She punched him in the arm making him growl at her, 'be a good boy, Inuyasha.'

'I'm not a dog,' he hissed.

'You're acting like one,' she told him.

'Take that back you bitch,' he hissed.

'Inuyasha,' Kagome smacked the back of his head.

Akemi laughed, "don't worry Kagome-chan, he has called me worse then bitch before."

"What, when," she was honestly shocked.

"You haven't heard the words that flow through his mind during battle," she waved it off.

'Stop talking in that strange language,' he huffed.

Before he could do anything she jumped on his back, his hands easily going under her legs to hold her there. She gently pushed his hair behind her, letting her fingers run through the locks. She nuzzled his neck and then laid her chin down on his shoulder.

"I don't think she has told you," Kagome turned to her friends, "they might fight and argue, but Inuyasha is like a brother to her. If anything I should be jealous because I've loved Inuyasha for so long, but I know that she doesn't like him that way. But the only time they feel at peace is when they are touching each other or linked mentally.

It's very rare, but they have what we call 'split soul'. See Inuyasha has a part of Akemi's soul inside his body and she has a part of his. They feel incomplete without each other and that is why they consider each other siblings."

"I've read about that," Granger spoke up, "they say it's almost impossible, but when it happens, the two people who have their souls split between each other develop a kind of bond anything from siblings to lovers. They say when the two people are too far away from each other, or don't at least have one form of physical contact during the day, their souls actually hurt them.

Some can't eat or sleep with out the other there. They depend so much on each other, because they feel like they are missing something and their souls are constantly crying in pain. The more physical contact the more at ease the soul is."

"Did it say anything on how to return the souls to the rightful body," Kagome asked her still watching the two siblings laugh and joke together.

"Sometimes it never happens," she told her, "sometimes they live their whole lives needing to be right next to each other. But, there has only been one recorded case, back in the warring states area, of the souls returning to their rightful bodies, but it was never said how. It mentioned some kind of ancient blood magic. Of course, blood magic in this time is forbidden for the most part."

"Thank you," Kagome bowed to them, "I should get going, Akemi is probably excited to get back, all our friends are waiting for her."

"Before you go, who is Miroku," Blaise asked.

"Miroku," she laughed, "he is our groups lecher. We put up with him because he is actually a very nice person and he is very wise. But, we know with every good quality, there is always something bad. I think Miroku is looking forward to Akemi coming back the most. She is the most tolerant one of us when it comes to his wandering hand."

"He means well," Akemi yelled over her shoulder, "he is a very sweet guy. Just because he likes to grope my bottom while we talk doesn't make me think any less of him. At least he doesn't try to push himself on us!"

"No, you're right, he just likes to peek at us when we bathe," Kagome shook her head and started walking over to them.

"Aw, Kagome-chan, he just likes looking because we are all so very beautiful, you know," she laughed shaking her head, "we all know he has a thing for Sango."

"Poor girl, falling in love with the lecher," Kagome snickered.

"No different then you falling in love with this jerk right here," Akemi slid her hand under his hat and pulled his ear earning her a growl.

"Did you just pull his ear," Kagome asked, pulling out the portkey.

"Sh," she stage whispered, "I don't need another bump on my head."

'Would you stop that talking, it's annoying,' he grumbled touching the broken tea kettle.

Akemi reached out and grabbed it, 'don't be such a spoil sport, you turd.'

'You guys were talking about me in a language I don't even understand.'

She kissed his cheek, 'aw, Gomen, aishiteru."

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed but he grumbled, 'aishiteru.'

"Aw, I can't believe he said it back," Kagome squealed, "now don't let Koga-kun hear that. He might get jealous."

Akemi started to shake with laughter, "Inuyasha is my brother. I can tell him I love him all I want."

That's when the portkey activated and tore the three from their sight.

**-x-**

"Why did you two continue to speak in English," Inuyasha whined.

"It's rude to talk in a different language then the natives," Akemi cuddled deeper against him, "plus, it's fun to tease you by letting you know we are talking about you without you knowing what we are saying."

"Akemi is right. Just be thankful we don't talk in English while we are here," Kagome poked his temple.

"Should we stay for a couple days, or do you think Megumi-san would mind if we just go straight back to the past," Akemi asked, "I've been looking forward to it and now I'm ready to get back into shape."

"Didn't you have Quidditch," Kagome asked as they began their walk home.

"Nope, it was cancelled this year due to the Triwizard Tournament. Can't say I was to pleased even thought I ended up participating. I didn't want to though, and I almost lost my friends over it."

"Why," Inuyasha barked out.

"Well, because I was under age and so everyone thought I found a way to sneak my name it, but I have a feeling someone else put it in there in hopes that I would get hurt," she sighed.

"Maybe there was," Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe," Inuyasha nodded as the three jumped into the well, Akemi on his back and Kagome in his arms.

Akemi got down as soon as they landed on the grass of Sengoku Jidai. She immediately noticed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku all sitting around the clearing.

"Ne, everyone," she called out waving.

She pealed off her hot robes, folding them she bent over to place them in her backpack causing her mid-thigh length skirt to ride up. She stood up when she finished and slung the backpack on her back. She tugged at her white shirt, thankful she had already taken off her vest. She should have changed before coming she realized.

Sango was the first to greet her, pulling her into a friendly hug. Shippo attacked her next, telling her how much he missed her. Miroku approached her, a mischievous grin dancing on his face.

"Miroku-sama," she exclaimed wrapping him in a hug, "watch your hands."

"Aw," he chuckled.

She began to pull away and just as she was about to comment that he actually kept his hands to himself, she felt both on her bottom. Her laughter rang like a melody and she had to clutch his robes for support as tears of mirth built up in her eyes.

"Always the hentai," she smiled at him, "it's nice to be back."

He let her go when she regained her balance, "it's nice to have you back."

"Monk," Inuyasha hissed, "if Akemi would let me, I would beat you for putting your hands on my sister like that."

"Inuyasha, you know she trusts him," Kagome told him, putting her hand on his arm to keep him back, "he means no harm."

"Ano... Kagome-chan, did you just use my words against me," she asked innocently.

"I believe I did," the raven haired girl chuckled.

"You wound me Kagome-chan," Akemi laughed and walked over to where the three ookami were lounging in the shade, "kon'nichiwa."

"Kon'nichiwa," the three smiled at her.

"How was your time back home," Koga asked her.

"I love going home. There is always adventures to be had," she told them.

"Is it dangerous there like it is here," Ginta wondered out loud, "Kagome told us about where you come from."

"It's not all that dangerous there. The threat is very minimal compared to this time," she stopped to think for a moment, "but it is more dangerous for me then Kagome. Magic can corrupt and being constantly surrounded by other witches and wizards there is no telling who is good or bad."

"You are a witch," Koga looked at her curiously.

"I'm a good witch," she laughed, "I mean no harm."

"I know you don't," he nodded, "Kagome would never put up with someone who had a dark heart."

"I've known Kagome-chan my whole life," Akemi told him, "we were raised together, until I turned eleven and headed across the sea to begin school in a country called England. That's why I go home for nine moon cycles. I am training to use my magic as a witch."

"Kagome told us you got hurt while at home."

"Oh yeah, I had to face a Chinese Fireball, those dragons aren't very smart, but they use so much fire power. I remember the burns I got on my hands from trying to pick up the stupid fake metal egg it was protecting."

"She said something along the line of it cutting you in the same area of the tiger," Hakkaku told her.

"Yeah, it tried to pick me up," she lifted her shirt.

Three long bright red scars ran from her left to her right side. Two above her naval and one below. The one in the middle was twice the size as the other two. Each were very jagged. On her right hip between the bottom and middle scar was a circle scar from the puncture wound. She had been lucky that the tiger hadn't used the poison in that wound. The three hissed at the sight. It still looked painful and agitated.

"Is it healed all the way," Koga asked, running his fingers across the healed flesh.

His fingers left a trail of heat that made her whole body tingle in delight. Blaise had touched her in similar ways, but never had it felt like this. She sucked in a breath through her teeth, holding the moan back. She couldn't help but notice how long his fingers lingered on her stomach before he pulled them away.

"It's as healed as can be expected," she told him, "the stupid dragon almost spilt my guts that day."

"Does it hurt at all?"

"Not really. If I pull the muscles to much it stings, but other then that it doesn't hurt."

"Maybe you should refrain from battle for a while," Ginta pointed out.

"I never thought of that," she scratched the back of her head.

Inuyasha squatted next to her and poked her forehead, "do you need to stay in Kaede's village till you get your strength back?"

"No."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Sis."

"Brother."

"If you need to stay at the village, you should take it. You aren't dying on my watch."

"Who said anything about dying."

"If you are still in pain and get side tracked in battle..."

"Ano... brother," Akemi started, "you smacked me on the head at the train station and it was only a couple days ago I was being cared for because of a head injury. Stupid Krum hit me with a stunning spell. The fall to the ground gave me a concussion."

Inuyasha bristled, "why didn't you say something before I hit you?"

"Would it have stopped you?"

He blinked a few times, "you need to take a break. Stay in the village."

"Brother," she yelled as he got up and started walking away, "you can't just make me stay. I've waited nine months to come back!"

"Well another couple weeks won't hurt."

She raced over to him, pulling on his sleeve to make him stop, "I know you are worried for me, brother. But, remember we always have our strength to count on."

"I know you wish to go, but you seem to attract danger, just like Kagome."

Inuyasha pulled her to his chest, her nose nuzzling his neck. Dogs used this as a way of comfort, to show they understood and cared for each other.

"Aishiteru, brother."

His arms tightened around her as he buried his nose in her hair, "aishiteru, sis. Is something wrong, that is twice today that you have said it."

"Nothing is wrong," she told him clinging tighter, "it's just... ano... my soul fells better, happier being here. I missed you all so much. That and almost dying in the future without being able to tell you guys how much I care for you all, kind of scared me."

Silence gripped the clearing, the truth of what she said made the air tense. She was ningen and they couldn't forget that. She was also the only one that wasn't afraid to charge straight into battle regardless on the situation. The only long distance weapon she used was a bow and arrow and often she ran out of arrows as soon as the battle started. Miroku and Sango could fight at a distance, and Kagome usually stayed to the side. She wasn't afraid to get hurt and that scared them the most.

"Ne mutt-face," Koga called out, "if you want her to rest, she could always come back to the den with us."

"Koga," Ginta and Hakkaku blinked at their leader.

"It's not like we haven't had a human at the den before, and we haven't eating human in over a year. I'm the leader and I say she can stay with us for a while if she wants."

"What about you going and looking for Naraku," Kagome asked.

"It can wait," he shrugged.

"He really is smitten," Sango whispered to Miroku, no one heard but the hanyou and youkais.

"Hai, he is," Miroku smirked, his hand landing on her bottom.

"Hentai," Sango screamed, smacking him over the head with his own staff.

Akemi winced, "aw come on Sango-chan, must you really hit Miroku-sama so hard?"

"Do you want to go," Inuyasha asked her.

"With Koga-kun," she looked up at him and smiled, "if I really have to remain away from fighting, hai."

The black haired ookami beamed with pride. She was going to go back to the dens with them. She could have chosen to stay at the village, but she picked him. Ookamis and inus always were prideful creatures.

"Fine," the hanyou leaned down and whispered so only she could hear, "but I want the link open for the first couple days so I know you are alright."

"Okay," she whispered equally as quiet before boasting, "it's settled then!"

Akemi was happy with the turn of advents. She could get time to finish healing from the bump on her head and she got to spend time getting to know Koga. Though she would miss the group again, but Inuyasha was right a couple more weeks of rest wouldn't hurt. This was going to be a perfect summer, she could tell.


	4. Painful Truths

_**Playing With Magic**_

**Chapter 4:**** Painful Truths**

The valley they were in was beautiful. The waterfall left the wonderful scent of rain in the air, but with Inuyasha's keen sense of smell she could smell the blood and death from their hunts. Sounds of ookami youkai talking and moving around both inside and outside the dens echoed in her head. Koga didn't seem to notice or mind as he stood completely still, watching all of his pack.

"He is the leader of the pack," Ginta explained, "he must watch out for all of us and give orders if he needs to. He is also the Prince of the Easter Lands."

He opened his mouth to explain but Akemi cut him off gently, "it's okay. I know all about the Taiyoukais."

Hakkaku stared at her open mouthed, "but not even Kagome knew about them."

"Brother knows," she said simply.

_Only there a couple minutes and you are already talking about me_, Inuyasha laughed in her mind.

_Zip it, brother. You promised you would leave me be as long as I'm safe_, Akemi reprimanded him.

"Ne, Koga brought another ningen," a man called out drawing everyone's attention.

Akemi shifted uncomfortably under all the stares. The scent of hunger and curiosity stung the air. A shiver danced down her spine, but she remained still. Koga looked at her before realizing she was masking her scent. She was scared and nervous, so she was hiding it to keep it from the ookamis. He had to hand it to her, she was brilliant.

"Akemi is a guest here," he called out to his pack, "treat her with respect."

"Come on Akemi," Hakkaku motioned for her to follow him, "I'll show you the den you will be sleeping in."

"Arigato," she followed along with him watching everything around her.

_If Koga lets you even get a bruise from one of his pack, I'll kill him,_ Inuyasha hissed when he heard one of the ookami whisper about how delicious she looked.

_Let it go brother,_ she told him firmly.

Hakkaku entered a cave and waited for her to follow suit. She sniffed the air sandalwood, musk and a slight hint of cinnamon mixed together, she knew this scent it was Koga's. She giggled, it would be so inappropriate but she wasn't going to complain. She wouldn't want to share a den with the other ookamis. There was only one bed of fur at the back of the cave and Koga's scent was so thick she could almost taste it.

"I hope you don't expect me to sleep in the same bed as Koga-kun," Akemi snickered.

"Well... I... I..." Hakkaku started to stutter, blushing furiously, "gomen, Akemi, gomen."

"I was joking, Hakkaku," she waved it off, "I'll talk to Koga-kun about it."

"Does it bother you to consider sleeping with our leader," a male asked from the opening, "any other would be honoured that he would allow such a thing."

"What does sleeping in that context mean," she asked walking outside and peering down at the other ookami who were listening to their conversation.

"I don't understand your question."

Akemi put her hands behind her back and linked them, "well, by sleep do you mean that act of sleep? Because where I'm from the way you said it, you asked me if it bothered me to consider coupling with your leader."

The dark brown haired ookami started at her with wide eyes, "the first one."

She laughed the sound ringing all around them, "gomen. Gomen, I do not mean any disrespect. I would not mind sharing the same bed as Koga-kun."

"Then why do you feel the need to talk to him about it?"

"He may have saved my life, but I still don't know him all that well. Where I'm from, allowing someone to share your bed is only between family and lovers."

"You come from an odd place," the ookami moved next to her, "my name is Keiichi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Keiichi," she bowed gently.

"You are worried about sleeping in the same bed as a man, but you wear such inappropriate clothing, do you come from the same place as that other ningen Koga brought here?"

Her eyes shot down to her skirt and she realized the youkai below her could probably see her underwear. She quickly backed away from the edge, her scent was no longer being repressed and even she could smell her embarrassment.

"Hai, Kagome-chan and I are friends and come from the same village, I'll be right back," she dashed back into the cave, pushing Hakkaku out.

The men stood there blinking confused on what just happened. Seconds later, Akemi walked out in her normal miko outfit, her hakamas a very soft brown and her hair up in a high pony tail instead of the normal low.

"How many colours do you have," Hakkaku asked.

"All different kinds," she smiled, "I don't like wearing the same colour everyday. Colours reflect mood, so when I'm happy I wear bright colours, when I'm sad I pick dark colours, when I'm content I like soft colours."

"I never heard of that."

"Another miko," Keiichi took a step back, his foot going over the edge.

Akemi rushed to him and grabbed his hand, keeping him from falling. She pulled gently and helped him right himself.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you," she blushed, "please be careful, I don't want you to fall."

"Arigato," he said in a clipped tone before rushing off.

"I suppose all youkai will react that way," she asked pointing over her shoulder.

"It's not uncommon," Koga stated from behind her.

She twirled in her normal graceful fashion, "I've already caused a commotion. Gomen."

"Do not apologize. I do not mind," he smiled at her.

She returned it in kind, "I do not wish to cause problems."

He seemed to ponder on it for a second before casually saying, "you are no problem. They will get used to the differences."

"Are you?"

"I'm not sure," the sparkle of mischief in his eyes didn't go unnoticed, "maybe you will have to teach me as well."

"What can this ningen teach the future Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands?"

"For one, why do you still smell of Inuyasha even after two baths?"

"You noticed that did you? We are connected."

"How?"

"By our souls."

His whole body stiffened before he asked, "what does that mean?"

She reached out and gently touched his arm, the warm tingling feeling flaring in her finger tips, "let me think on how to explain it."

_Just tell him to mind his own business,_ the hanyou scuffed.

_Shut it,_ she snapped.

"You don't have to," a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I was born different and so was Inuyasha. And I don't mean just because he is an hanyou and I'm a miko. Inuyasha has half of my soul and half of his own. I have half of his soul and half of my own. When I'm away from him for long periods of time, my soul is uneasy and depressed. I don't feel like a whole person. So, when I'm with Inuyasha, the longer I keep contact with him, the happier and more content my soul is.

It's rare, and we aren't sure if our souls will ever right themselves and we don't know what will happen if it does. But we can connect our minds. It allows us to be away from each other, and still help each other. Right now, our link is open, so any scent of him you smell is because of that."

His eyes narrowed suddenly, "what else can he see?"

Akemi stuttered, a blush rising to her cheeks, "well, if he wants to he can see everything I see. But he doesn't have to cause he can just look through my memories. Which he has seen every single one of and I have seen every single memory he has had. He can also hear everything we are saying if he is paying attention."

"Did you do this the whole time you were at home?"

"No?"

"Then why is he doing it now?"

_Stupid flea-bag, as if I would fully trust you with my sister,_ he hissed.

"Want to know what he says," Koga nodded, "Inuyasha says that he doesn't fully trust you with me."

"Then why did he let you come?"

_Like I have any control over what my sister does! If she wants it, she will do anything to make it happen._

"Because I'm stubborn and he knew I wanted to come, so he had no choice but to say hai."

"What did he have to say about the sleeping arrangements," Koga asked, letting her know he heard her conversation with Keiichi.

Akemi started shaking her hands franticly, "he wasn't listening!"

_What wasn't I listening too, what does that ookami have in mind? Is he being a hentai, _Inuyasha asked her.

In a panic she slammed the mental door shut, her blush flushing on her face, "you shouldn't have said that."

"Why not," Koga quirked up an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because now he thinks you are being a hentai."

His smirk made her heart melt, his voice dipped low and husky, "what if I am?"

"I would have to say, give me some time," she smiled at him, making him freeze in shock, "I'd like to get to know you first. I do like you, but I want more then that."

She sauntered off down the cliff toward the river leaving the ookamis that heard her watching her in utter disbelief. People told her she was innocent. An innocent little girl, but she knew better then that. Ever since she met Blaise and watched him work his womanising ways, at least till he found himself chasing after a girl that wouldn't give, she learned that she was quite the flirt.

While her body remained innocent, she couldn't say the same for her mind. She liked flirting and she loved leaving boy's and men's jaws dropped in shock at the things she found herself easily saying. It was her flaw she knew, flirting to make herself feel better. But, she never was one to stop and think about things before saying them. Time was too important to worry over little things. And accidentally admitting she had a crush on Koga to his face wasn't something she could worry about.

Though, her tendency to flirt wasn't the only flaw she had. She was too stubborn, too nice and had too hot of a temper. It took a lot to anger her, but she always lost her cool when she was angry and said things she never meant. She was still childish, being fifteen, but being connected to a very childish hanyou all the time didn't help any.

Her biggest flaw was being too trusting. She always saw the best in people. Even Draco Malfoy who was one of the meanest and rudest boys in school, who treated everyone like they were lower then dirt. Not to mention she barely knew Koga, but here she was in his home as if they were the best of friends. Surrounded by a bunch of women and men ookami and not all of them looked friendly.

A hand wrapped hard around her upper arm and she was slammed into the mountains surface, her head connecting with the hard rock making stars dance behind her eyes. When she regained her sight, she found herself staring into the black orbs of a female ookami. Her teeth were bared and she was growling so lowly that Akemi could only feel it vibrating where her hand was bruising her ningen flesh.

"Stay away from Koga," she hissed through clinched teeth, "he is a youkai and you are a ningen. Know your place little girl."

With that said, the woman tossed her roughly forward. Her feet stumbled to try and catch herself, but her head was pounding and she couldn't see straight. With a startled cry, Akemi fell over the edge and plunged into the cold water of the river. The current of the waterfall began to drag her under and down stream.

"What just happened," Koga yelled, jumping down landing right where Akemi had just been.

"I didn't mean too," the woman began to shake.

"Where is Akemi," Hakkaku peered into the river, "I can't see her."

Ginta a few feet further down responded, "I don't see her either."

Akemi forced her legs and arms to move. Her head finally crested and she took in a huge gulp of air, treading the water. She had emerged from the water somewhere between Hakkaku and Ginta. Everyone was watching her, she hated that feeling. It was unnerving. She drove back under the water and resurfaced at the bank and pulled herself out. Quickly muttering a drying spell to keep her modesty, despite the fact that she had just been thrown in the river.

"Well, that was a wake up call," she laughed.

"Are you okay," Ginta approached her.

"I'm fine. I can swim, you know," she gestured to the river behind her, "I just had to wait for the current to let me go."

He pressed his fingers into her hair and hit the sore spot causing her to cry out in pain and back away from him.

"Gomen," he held his hands up.

"It's okay," she murmured touching the same spot he had before, "the pain will go away. It's just a bump."

"Even when you just got over a concussion?"

"Do you even know the meaning of that word," she asked seriously.

"No," he blushed.

"A concussion is a term for a bruise on the brain itself. It means that I hit my head to hard and my brain paid for it. But," she waved off his worry, "it happens a lot in ningens. Not so common in youkai because you heal so quickly."

Koga rounded on the woman behind him, "why did you attack her?"

"But.. I didn't attack her," she stuttered.

"If Ginta says there is an injury, it gives proof that you attacked her."

She continued to sputter and attempt to explain her actions. Koga lifted his hand and she closed her eyes prepared for the lesson of disobeying the leader. He started to follow through with the blow but was stopped with soft gentle fingers wrapping around his wrist just before the start of his arm band. His azure eyes snapped to the baby blue ones of the girl holding his wrist.

"Please, don't," she whispered pleading, "I never would have fallen in if I had my sight. But my eyes were blurry from hitting my head. It wasn't her fault, and besides I'm okay, see?"

"Akemi," he said in a hard tone.

"I know," she told him, "but you knew how different my view is, how different of a place I come from before you allowed me to step foot here. I understand that right now I'm toe-ing a very thin line, I know that I could even be punished for stepping in the way. I'm not afraid of that. I don't mind. I'll take my punishment.

But, please, Koga-kun do not strike this woman because of me. And if you can not accept the different ways in which I think, tell me and I will go back to my group. But, in my heart I can not allow you to harm her for something so simple."

His eyes narrowed at her, "you could have drowned."

"I very well could have. But, I'm sure she didn't mean to push me into the river."

"That doesn't matter, she placed her hands on you when she was told not to," Koga snapped, "why are you defending someone who has hurt you?"

Akemi took a couple steps back her hands falling to her side and anger heated her cheeks, "because everyone has hurt me! Everyone that I have ever met has done something or said something to hurt me. If I let that get to me, if I really let it get to me, I would be alone. I wouldn't be here. Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Inuyasha, Shippo and even Kagome-chan has said something at least once that has hurt me in one way or another.

But that is ningen nature. We say things before we think, we act before we question. We hurt the people around us and get hurt, but we find it in our hearts to forgive each others act of cruelty, because everyone isn't always kind. Because not a single living creature in this world is perfect. To forgive is kindness that I can understand, have understood and needed in my own life to feel at peace with myself.

Do not tell me that I am being too kind. Don't tell me that I should close myself off to the ones that speak the rudest remarks and try to belittle me. Because I am little, aren't I? In your eyes. I'm a ningen, I'm nothing compared to the powers you have. I'm a miko that powers only work when I really need them, they refuse to be controlled and to top it off I'm a mudblood.

My best friends, the ones that say they care for me the most are the ones that always remind me of how dirty my blood is. How I can never be a great witch because my parents were non-magical. Brother reminds me that I'm not nearly as strong as I wish I could be. Kagome is proof that I'm a failure at my own miko powers. Sango shows that getting out of a battle almost completely uninjured is possible and yet I never seem to be capable of such things. And Miroku is impure purity, who's powers I could never match.

They all make me feel little, small, completely forgettable and pointless. They make me feel like I'm unneeded but they don't see that. They don't get the way they make me feel. So please, please don't take away what little I do have. The only piece of me that I have that no one has found a way to belittle is my kindness. So please, please don't strip that from me. Not here, not now. It's all I have left."

Her tears were hot on her cheeks and she was shaking. Her anger was fading and her sorrow was growing. As much as she loved being here, or at home, in both places everyone around her found a way to make her feel small, to make her feel like she could do nothing. Her already low self-esteem was fading rapidly. She brushed the tears away with her hands, trying to stem the tides.

"You really don't see just how strong you are," Koga told her.

"I really want to believe you, Koga-kun."

They stood there in silence, watching each other. Koga knew he should give punishment to the woman that had disobeyed him, knowing his father would disapprove if he didn't follow through. But, he was going to give Akemi her wish. He wouldn't hurt her, he wanted her to be able to boast that he was the only one to never hurt her, so he would try his hardest not to.

He was drawn to her, he wanted to know her. Something about her called to him, and he found he couldn't resist. Not that he wanted to after all. He was falling in love with her already, faster and harder then he fell for Kagome. But this time, he was going to woo her and win her heart before it could fall into the hands of another.

**-x-**

Koga had to do a quick border check leaving Akemi alone in the den. A small fire burned softly near the furs and she slipped quickly into a satin pink night shirt and pants. She crawled over and under the furs, they felt good on her skin and warmed her. Koga's scent smelt amazing. She relaxed her tense muscles and allowed herself to get comfortable.

Just moments before Koga had been there with her. They had been talking about the future and what it was like for Akemi. She loved telling him about being a witch and about her friends. Though, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing that they were interrupted before she could explain to him what her relationship was with Blaise. She had grimaced when he asked her about it.

She felt guilty, but how could she even explain to him about the differences in relationships in the future. Or how she was seeing Blaise, but wasn't sure if he was the one for her in the first place. With her luck, he would think she wasn't a loyal person and would suddenly dislike her. Her heart tightened painfully in her chest, was she falling in love with the ookami prince?

As if he was answering her question, she felt the furs move. She turned over and opened her eyes. They were only a couple centimetres from being nose to nose. Neither were bothered by the closeness, it seemed natural. A smile stretched across her face in which he copied. She snuggled down further, placing her head against his chest, letting his chin rest against the crown of her head. She felt his arm drape across her hip, his fingertips brushing ever so gently against her lower back.

She knew he was topless, but she didn't have the nerve to find out if he had anything on his lower half. Her finger tips gently, lazily ran across the muscles making them bunch together and jump in response to her touch. His skin was soft, so very much like the satin clothing she wore. She wondered if his lips would be as soft as his skin. She shook her head gently trying to clear her thoughts.

They had only really known each other a total of five days, as it had taken four days to get to the dens in the first place. She knew a lot about him, from things he had told her. She knew though, that there was also going to be more to learn. It was common for people to fall in love more then once in their life, even more common to fall in love even after only one day of knowing said person. But she knew that ookami mated for life.

Even if they loved each other now, they needed to give each other time to make sure the love would last. Because this choice would effect their whole lives. Though, she couldn't deny that it felt right being here, in his den and in the circle of his arms. They had time.

"Are you tired," he asked her gently.

"Not really," she shrugged.

He made a soft humming noise in this throat, "I'm curious, what is courtship like in your time?"

Akemi giggled at the word, "we call it dating. In our time if a guy likes a girl, he asks her on a date or the girl can ask the guy. A date would be, taking the other out to do something simple, like a picnic where they can talk about who they are and things they like to get to know each other. If they like what they have seen so far, they ask for another date.

After a couple dates, or a couple moon cycles of getting to know each other, the boy asks the girl to be his girlfriend, or the girl asks the boy to be her boyfriend. Which in youkai ways it would mean that they like the person and want to continue to see each other, but haven't yet decided if they will make them their intended."

"Is there physical things involved?"

"Like affection," she asked, he made a affirmative noise and she continued, "it really depends on the person and how they were raised. Almost everyone is okay with simple affection, such as holding hands, hugging and kissing. But, then there are some people that believe lying with someone should wait until marriage and some believe having intercourse before marriage isn't a bad thing. Some people have multiple lovers, and others only ever have one.

Though, if my family or my friends' family from the future found out that I was laying here with you like this, they would be very irate even if we are just laying here. But, they would be upset because I'm young. Seventeen is the age of adulthood in my time and I'm just fifteen, soon to be sixteen."

He didn't say anything for a couple minutes before asking, "what is your thought on all of it?"

Akemi nuzzled his neck in an affectionate way that she knew inu youkais used, "my thoughts on affection? Well, you know that I hold hands and hug my friends. I have been kissed more then once, though only ever by one person. But, I am still a virgin and I've never been touched in a sexual way before. But, I believe I will wait for the right person to share in that kind of pleasure. It will feel right, I'm sure of it. I'll know when the time is right to allow someone to take my innocences from me. Because, right now I'm just not ready for that kind of thing yet," she blushed furiously.

"Who has kissed you," there was more then just a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Blaise," she told him honestly, "he has a crush on me, and wants me to be his girlfriend."

His whole body stiffened against hers, "do you like him?"

She knew she had to tell him this, so that he would trust her. But, she was afraid that he wouldn't give her a chance to explain.

"Koga-kun," she murmured, "please listen. I do like Blaise."

If she thought his body was tense before it was beyond rigid now. His thoughts were bouncing around and angry. How could he fall in love again and end up in the same situation as with Kagome? How could fates truly be so cold hearted?

She pulled back and took his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes, "Blaise has been there for me since my first year in Hogwarts and I do like him. But, I couldn't accept being his girlfriend. I pride myself for being a loyal person and I knew that if I tied myself down to someone before really thinking it through I would feel guilty."

"Why," he asked gently.

"Because I liked you too, and I couldn't just say yes to Blaise without giving you a chance first."

"You like me," his voice became husky.

She smiled brightly at him, "you caught my attention that day on the battle field," her smile slid into a seductive grin, "in the last four days you have made me feel things that Blaise never has in the past four years."

The smile that spread across his lips melted her heart, forcing any thought of Blaise from her mind. He leaned forward and their lips touched. His lips were just as silky as his skin. Heat ignited through her body and all thought stopped. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, loving the feel of it against her fingers.

His tongue tracing her lips caused her to gasp, allowing the appendage into her mouth. Her tongue gently searched every corner of his mouth, running gently across his fangs and dancing with his. He tasted like chocolate and cinnamon, sweet and spicy. She groaned and arched her back to press her body against his.

Her groan was echoed when he felt her body slide against his. His tongue battled hers trying to gain the upper hand She tasted like rain water and vanilla, pure and sweet. It left him wanting more, to taste more. His hand on her lower back pressed harder and pulled her completely against him. She mewled in happiness.

Akemi pulled back and leaned her forehead against his, their breaths coming in pants mixing together between them. Slowly her cloudy blue eyes opened to look into his. His azure orbs were darker, becoming a more sapphire like in colour, swimming with emotion and she knew then that he returned her feelings.

Maybe Inuyasha would allow Koga to travel with them this summer so she could get to know him better. She hadn't been lying when she said Koga had made her feel things that Blaise hadn't. She had shared many kisses with the dark skinned boy, but she had gained no pleasure or longing from it. And he had no taste to his mouth besides the food that he had previously consumed. His scent didn't comfort her or make her feel at peace.

Her body still burned a low fire from his kiss. Her emotions were all over the place, but she could feel the rapid beat of her heart, the butterflies in her stomach and the fog of pleasure that made it hard to think. There was no denying it, she was falling in love with the ookami prince.

**-x-**

A week and a half had passed. Every day was a better one as more and more of the youkai around her started to accept her. She had made many friends and among them just happened to be Keiichi. His fear of her had kept them at a distance but it seemed to be bridged when she offered to go hunting with him and helped him take down a bear.

During the day, she spent most of her time with Keiichi, Ginta or Hakkaku on watch duty and her evenings were spent with Koga. He would sit with her at dinner time and they would talk about anything that came to mind. She loved his sense of humour, he always knew how to make her laugh. Even more so she loved how easy it was to be around him how her soul that was so heavy and depressed during the day seemed to be calmed and happy in his presence.

Being without Inuyasha was torture. Her soul would scream and cry during the day, begging her to return to itself. It made it hard to concentrate on anything and often she went off to take a bath so she could cry her silent tears of anguish without anyone noticing. But, Koga always made her soul feel happy and content. Even just sitting near him made her soul stop crying and calm down.

She was in love with him, she knew that for sure. Every night she slept wrapped in the security of his arms after a long heated kiss. The feelings he provoked in her drove her crazy. She longed to be near him, she longed to kiss him, to get lost in him. His touch left heated flames under her skin, searing her with a pleasure she wasn't sure she understood.

When they kissed she would become lost in the sensations letting her instincts take over. He would always stop them, telling her he was losing control and if they kept up he wouldn't be able to stop himself. She always blushed furiously and pulled away. She really did love him, but she just wasn't ready yet and she was glad that he understood this.

Even if Koga had yet to tell her what he felt about her, Akemi knew. She had over heard him threatening Keiichi. The poor ookami had fallen in love with her too and Koga had been none to happy about it. Koga told Keiichi that Akemi was _his._ He wasn't aware that she had heard this as she had been to far away from him for a ningen to actually hear such low voices.

Kagome had told her once about Koga claiming her as his woman and how it had upset her and she had every right to be. People of the future just didn't do that kind of thing. But, to Akemi it was endearing. It must have been the inu youkai nature that was forming. Her actions, her voicing, her growls and her mannerisms were all born of inu youkai nature. She believed it was because of Inuyasha's memories, but it was so easy to slip into it as if she was born with such instincts.

Before she could think any further on the matter the sounds of arguing echoed into the cave drawing her attention. She had just returned from her bath and was in the middle of folding her night clothes. Quickly she placed the material into the backpack and slung the said object onto her back. She grabbed her katana that had been neglected the past weak and strapped it to her obi.

Her feet carried her quickly to the opening and when she looked down she easily spotted the bright red clothing amongst the brown of the ookamis. Everyone was on edge, she could feel and smell their tension. It would seem that even after all this time the pack still considered Inuyasha Koga's rival. A rival that their leader had yet to beat and to them it was disgraceful that the Prince hadn't bested the hanyou.

Without hesitation she cried out the silver haired man's name and jumped over the edge of the mountain. He easily caught her, her momentum forcing him to spin in a circle before he stopped and held her close to his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just jump like that! What if I didn't catch you," he scowled at the red haired woman-child in his arms.

"I knew you would catch me," she told him with such faith it stained his cheeks red, "am I coming back to the group now?"

Inuyasha ground his teeth together in irritation, this girl really had a death wish, "hai. I believe we have waited long enough."

Her smile spread wide and she kissed his cheek. She untangled herself from him and stuck her tongue out, "I missed you too."

"Feh, who said anything about missing you," his eyes narrowed but she could see in them that he truly did miss her but the proud man would never say such a thing.

"Whatever you say, brother," she chirped happily.

Furious whispers slipped through the ookami. The ningen had just showed affection to the hanyou in front of Koga. The ookami that had told his pack his intentions of wooing the girl and making her his mate if she agreed. He had even gone so far as to tell off all the males in the pack who looked at her with lust and want. But, hearing the ningen girl call Inuyasha her brother confused them all.

"Where are the others," Akemi realized they were no where to be seen.

"I left them at Kaede's village. Kagome decided to go home while I fetched you."

A gasp left her lips, but her eyes danced with mischief, "you mean you willingly let Kagome go home? What did you do, hit your head or something?"

He growled at her then and swung out to hit her. She jumped backwards, laughing gleefully, "now now Inuyasha, no need to get rowdy."

"I'll show you rowdy," he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

The air in her lungs left in a wheeze when her stomach connected with his shoulder. She braced her elbows on his back and laid her head on her palms. This was not the first time that he had done this when she was being a pest. She didn't mind really, the contact kept their souls at ease and it was fun picking on the silver haired man.

"Let's go," Inuyasha began walking toward the opening of the valley.

"Nani? Wait," she struggled against his hold, "don't I get to say goodbye. Inuyasha. Wait."

The hanyou growled when she continued to struggle against him. He didn't want to put her down. His soul had been driving him crazy. When she went home, his soul was sad, but it was easier to deal with. But, her being here in the past and not being near had hurt him far worse then he had ever experienced before.

"Stop struggling."

Akemi growled at him.

He merely returned it with one of his own before speaking to her in the ancient inu dialect that they both knew none of the youkai around them could understand, _**"I don't want to place you down. I have suffered enough the past two weeks."**_

The language to the ookamis sounded like a mix of barks, yips and growls. Even though they could speak to each other in such a form, the sounds inus make were much different then the ones they made. Usually youkai of different breeding spoke in the youkai language known to all, but each breed of youkai had their own language that only their kind could understand.

"_**You will not be suffering any longer,"**_ she replied the language sounded natural, even coming from her, _**"Inuyasha, may Koga-kun join us?"**_

"_**Nani," **_he snipped, _**"you want me to let that flea-bag come along?"**_

"_**Inuyasha, do not be so rude. It would please me greatly if Koga-kun could come along."**_

His body stiffened under hers, _**"he will keep you from me."**_

Akemi shifted and he set her down gently on her feet, _**"no, he will not. Inuyasha, I felt the pain of **__**being separated from you as well. Do not think I felt nothing at your absence from my side. But, I love Koga-kun, Inuyasha. I really do. Please do not deny me the summer with him. Not when the future is so uncertain."**_

"_**Fine,"**_ he hunched over and looked visibly defeated.

"I apologize," she touched his arm bringing his eyes to look into hers, "please forgive me for using such tactics, it was wrong of me."

"But you spoke the truth," Inuyasha's voice was heavy with sadness.

"The truth it may have been, but it would hurt nonetheless," she shook her head, "I do not wish to bring you sadness, brother. I wish only for your happiness."

"You are the only one of us that thinks about what might happen after the jewel is complete," he told her, "the rest of us live in a dream world where we believe it would change nothing."

"Do not fret, brother," she smiled at him, "we will see this through and together we will know what the future holds. For now, we should think of the present and live naïvely allowing ourselves to live in hope that nothing will part us."

He nodded at her, choosing to say nothing more. Her hand clinched into fists at her sides. She was the only one that thought about the possibility of never being able to return once the jewel was complete. It weighed so heavily on her heart because she never wanted to be parted from her brother or her friends. Now even more was at stake.

Pushing away the thoughts she walked back over to Koga a beautiful lazy smile spreading across her face at the sight of him, "Ano... Koga-kun."

"Hai," he glanced down to the girl standing before him.

It was weird seeing her talk that way with Inuyasha. The barks and yips sounded as if she really was a inu youkai. But it was even weirder to hear her talk in such a formal way. She never talked formally, always joking and laughing, living happily in her youth but in that moment when he saw the look pass across her face she looked far older, as if she had lived centuries instead of years.

"I know that you are the leader here," she shifted uncomfortably when her nervous blush flushed her face, "but I was wondering if maybe you would like to join us for the remainder of the summer."

He startled not having been prepared for such a question, "you want me to join you?"

"It wouldn't be long. I'm only here for another two and a half moon cycles," she finally met his eyes, "but, Inuyasha agreed that you may come if you like."

"Is that what you were talking about," his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hai," she nodded waiting for his answer.

Koga didn't like the look on her face. Her eyes were hardened and hidden behind a layer of ice. The dark orbs looked like a bottomless pond as her pupil had grown dramaticly and only a small ring of blue was visible. Her eyes usually looked like the sky and during their moments of intimacy they clouded over into a grey-blue storm, but never had he seen her eyes this way.

Her whole face showed no emotion at all. Like she was trying to hide from him in hopes to not influence his answer. If he left his pack, his father would hear of this. His father would hear that his son was intending to take a ningen mate and had left the pack in someone else's hand simply to attempt wooing her. Father would believe he was dishonouring him, Taiyoukais didn't take ningen mates,it was almost unheard of and those who did were thought to be weak and killed off.

He would be punished for his choice, "I will join you. I have matters to attend to first. I will catch up when I am finished."

Koga couldn't bring himself to regret his decision when the ice melted, her eyes glowed with happiness and a smile spread widely across her face.

"Arigato!"

She proceeded to say goodbye to everyone she had befriended then headed to Inuyasha to begin their trek back to Edo. She knew that he would carry her there, it would take less time. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku had let her walk the whole way here which was why it had taken four days. Being carried would take only one day and to Inuyasha, time was everything.

**-x-**

Akemi let out another bout of giggles. She was currently riding on Inuyasha's back, his hands hitched under her thighs holding her in place while her arms draped around his neck. The air whipped against her face as the hanyou sprinted in another burst of speed to overtake Koga. The dark haired youkai merely laughed and picked up his pace.

The two had been racing since Koga caught up to them. It hadn't helped that the ookami had insinuated that Inuyasha was slow and now that hanyou was bound and determined to prove him wrong. Her giggles turned into a squeal of delight when she finally caught sight of Edo. Inuyasha glared at her for creating such a loud noise so close to his ears.

She tugged one of the silver triangles before gently rubbing it with her finger nails. He liked it when she did that, but he was to prideful to say such a thing. It was embarrassing that he found joy in such a stupid act. She didn't seem to mind though, never saying anything demeaning against him about his inu nature.

Their group of friends stood just outside the edge of the village waving. They exchanged a curious glance when they noticed Koga with them. Akemi dislodged herself from Inuyasha when he came to a stop and she threw herself into Kagome's arms. Once again she was passed to each in turn, enjoying the home coming.

"This time," Akemi smiled, "I'm here to stay."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Sango said, "but what is Koga doing here?"

Koga smirked, "I was invited."

"Really," Kagome looked between Akemi and Inuyasha, "you are okay with this?"

"Akemi had a point," he shrugged.

"Which was," Miroku asked.

"Nothing," she blushed furiously, "nothing at all."

Inuyasha smirked, "if she won't tell you, it's not my place."

Koga glanced at the blushing girl causing the red shade to deepen, "well.. I need to talk to Kaede-sama so I'll be right back."

They watched the girl dash off, the only one knowing why she had reacted that way chuckled at her antics. She wasn't ready for Koga to know the extent of her feelings just yet and Inuyasha knew it. It would be a great way to tease her.

Akemi didn't let her pace slow until she reached the fields. Kaede was obviously in her hut as she was absent from the herb garden. She pushed open the bamboo covering and entered finding the older woman in the middle of grounding up some herbs.

"It is good to see ye, child," Kaede smiled.

"It's good to be back," she sat down gracefully across the fire pit from the elder miko.

They sat in silence as Akemi tried to gather her thoughts. Her eyes stared blankly at the steady hands mashing the herbs into a paste.

"Is there something bothering ye," Kaede noticed the tension in her body.

"Kaede-sama," she began, "I have only used the blood magic with Inuyasha seven times. The last time we kept the link open for four days, while we had never kept it open for more then a few hours. After I closed the link, I noticed something strange."

The herbs were abandoned and the elder gave her, her full attention, "go on."

"Usually right after the link is closed all of the abilities I receive from Inuyasha disappear. But it's been over a week and a half and it seems my sense of smell, hearing, taste, sight and even touch has intensified. It's much stronger now then even when I'm connected to Inuyasha."

"That is not it," it was a statement of fact.

"No, no it's not. My instincts are strong," she said, "the instincts of a inu youkai. I can speak in the ancient inu dialect that I have never seen or heard, not even in Inuyasha's memories. I know all the affections every sniff, every lick, every nuzzle, I can tell what their meanings are without being told. I have also begun to think the way they do. I identify Inuyasha as pack."

"It is possible that ye soul in Inuyasha is that of a inu youkai. It is also possible that ye are actually a part of Inuyasha's pack. Did ye ever know ye parents?"

"No, they died when I was young."

"Have ye thought that maybe ye family was youkai? It is possible that someone of Inuyasha's family lived that long and decided to have a child."

"You mean... that my parents could have been youkai?"

"It would not be a surprise."

"But I'm a miko."

"Maybe," Kaede said thoughtfully, "there is hope that mikos and youkais will find peace together. I have never heard of the two mating before. Who knows what could come of such a bond."

"It is possible then that I am a descendant of Inuyasha's pack?"

"It is true that Inu No Taisho's brother still lives."

"Where?"

"In a land far across the ocean."

Akemi sucked in a breath, she was born in America. It was all fitting together way to well. Panic filled her being and she had to struggle with herself to remain sitting.

"I was born in a land we call America, on the other side of the world," her voice was tight as a lump in her throat built.

"All the more possible then."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"It's to be expected child," Kaede laid her withered hands on her shoulders, "ye must face this."

"I know."

Everything she had even known was being turned upside down again. Her whole life she was just a miko who failed to control her powers, a mockery. Then at eleven to find out she was a witch, she had been excited and scared all at the same time. At magic she excelled, she was in a lot of advanced class and enjoyed it, but mocked for being a muggle born. Now it was more then likely she was a inu youkai, would she be mocked for this too?

Tears poured freely and dripped quietly onto the dark red hakamas. Fate was being cruel to her. Why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't she have a break? Would she ever be able to be accepted? She knew her friends here would accept her as a youkai, but would the ones in the future? After all, magical creatures were treated poorly by witches and wizards.

She prayed that Koga would still like her once her soul righted itself. Her future was now much to unstable for her comfort. Fear clutched her heart and a sob ripped itself from it cage in her throat. She sat there, completely unmoving as the sobs slipped from her lips and the tears fell from her eyes. There was too much sorrow to be able to suppress it.

Inuyasha was in the hut in a flash and he wrapped the girl in his calming embrace, "what the hell happened?"

Kaede shook her head telling him it wasn't her place to tell him. Inuyasha gathered the shaking girl in his arms and walked out of the hut. The group stood anxiously watching the girl in the hanyou's arms. The man passed her to Koga, who easily accepted her, but he looked curiously up at Inuyasha. Pack never left other's to comfort one of their members.

Akemi seemed to calm immediately, pressing her face into Koga's neck and inhaling his scent. Her sobs stopped but the hot tears continue to drip steadily.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, "she calmed so quickly."

"She has a connection to him, much different then the one to me," Inuyasha told her, keeping his voice low so neither of the ones they were speaking about could hear.

"Inuyasha must be speaking of the love that is shared between them," Miroku offered, "youkai often find the scent of the one they love as a blanket that calms them."

"Isn't it a bit soon to fall in love with someone," Sango asked.

"No," Kagome shook her head, "but it is too soon for Akemi to act on it, I know her. She falls quickly and easily, but she is hesitant about committing. She will wait to make sure because Koga is an ookami and they mate for life. She wouldn't want to give him false hope."

They waited patiently for Akemi to completely calm down in the clearing around the well. Koga had yet to let go of her. He sat against a tree with her curled on his lap and the others sat around in a large circle about them. Finally she moved, turning so her back was pressed against his chest and looked out at her worried friends.

"I should have told you when I arrived that things have become difficult in the future," Akemi bowed her head with a sigh.

"What do you mean," Kagome asked.

"Many years ago there was a dark wizard who hated muggles. He hated muggles so much that he hated any witch or wizard that had a muggle in their family. He hated people like me the most, as I was muggle born which means both my parents were non-magical. He thought he would do the wizarding world a favour and kill everyone that wasn't pure-blood.

Many people rose up to fight him, but none were able to kill him. That was till he heard a prophecy that spoke of a boy that would be his equal, that would rise up and defeat him. Tom Riddle was scared of such a thing, so he looked for the boy. Harry Potter was hardly even one years old before he was found.

His story is so largely told, as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Tom Riddle went there to kill him, but his mother stood in the way and died to protect the child she loved so much. Her love, stronger then any magic protected Harry when Riddle tried to use the killing curse on him like he had his mother. The curse turned on Riddle and stripped him of his living body, but his soul continued to live.

So many years passed and everyone was sure he would never return. That he was gone from the world but such was not the case. At the end of the school year, Harry and I were competing in the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. Krum was being controlled by someone so I pushed Harry to the goblet that would let him win and I took the full blunt of Krum's attack. But, we found out later that the goblet took Harry off to see Riddle.

He used the boy's blood to bring himself back to life. Now the Dark Lord has returned and he will be fully intent on doing what he failed to do so many years ago. My world is in danger, and maany people will die because of this. It is a war that I will be fighting in," Akemi told them.

"You mean that boy there with you when we picked you up," Kagome gasped.

"That is Harry Potter, Hai. The one that is suppose to rise up and kill the man we know as Lord Voldemort. Harry is my age," she told Kagome, "I can not let him go into this fight alone."

"What about the others, will they help," Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sure Ginny will, Hermione and Ron are Harry's best friends, they would never leave him defenceless. But it is more then likely that I will have to fight Draco and Blaise," she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Why," Koga asked her, his breath warming the skin on her neck.

"Their parents follow the Dark Lord," she said quietly, "the boys would do anything to make their parents proud even if that means following Voldemort. Even if that means having to kill me because I'm one of the few Slytherin that isn't evil."

She felt his growl vibrate against her chest. Inuyasha was also showing his disgust and anger by baring his teeth.

"Why are you their friends if you knew something like this could happen," Miroku asked.

"It's not their fault they were born into the families they were," she smiled weakly, "they can't be blamed for the way they were raised."

"I admire your bravery," Sango told her.

"I'm not brave," she sighed, "Kaede proved that."

"What did you talk to her about," Shippo bounced into her lap looking up at her.

"Another thing I should have said," she pulled the boy into her arms but continued to watch his face, "after the link between Inuyasha and I closed I realized something startling. My senses all five of them were much stronger then even when I was connected to him. They continue to grow everyday."

"You mean," Kagome sat forward expectantly, "that your souls might be righting themselves?"

"We don't know," she looked down at the ground, "but Kaede is convinced that the other half of my soul is inu youkai."

"Nani," Koga's shocked voice made her jump.

"I thought it was odd," Akemi shifted further back against him, "but it makes sense now. All the things I know, all the knowledge I have of inu youkais that Inuyasha doesn't. The way I can speak in the ancient inu youkai dialect that I have never heard before. And the way that my instincts tell me that Inuyasha is pack."

"You feel it too," his eyes widened.

"It would seem that Inu No Taisho's brother is still alive," Akemi sighed heavily, "and he resides in America."

"But that's where you were," Kagome gasped.

"Yeah, that's where I was born. Kaede believes that is why I identify Inuyasha as pack, because I am actually born of his blood line, just as a cousin then as a sister."

"How would your soul became sealed within Inuyasha," Shippo piped up.

"Youkai aren't accepted in the future, it's possible with magic that they sealed away my soul, not knowing it would come all the way here. The magic probably just picked someone in my pack that was the most likely for me to meet."

"If you do get your soul back, will you change," Koga curiously asked.

"Maybe in appearance," Akemi turned to look at him, "but none of my emotions or personality will change."

He smiled at her, leaning back content with her answer. He didn't care if she was youkai or not. He loved her just how she was and it wasn't going to change. He would be there for her, he could tell that she was having a hard time coming to terms with the thought of being a youkai. She would need him there to give her confidence.


	5. Intended

_**Playing With Magic**_

**Chapter 5:**** Intended**

In the morning time the sun would emerge over the horizon, creating a beautiful display in the clouds as it's light brought the world from it's slumber. But on this day, the sun could not be seen in it's rising. The land laid covered in the darkened blanket with no sun or moon to cast it's light. It was unnatural and the feeling of foreboding swelled in the vast emptiness.

"Inuyasha," Kagome shivered, "I don't like this."

"What is strong enough to stop the sun," Miroku questioned.

Akemi shook her head, "nothing stopped the sun. The sun is where it should be, something is absorbing all the light."

"I have never heard of something like that," Sango shivered.

"Whatever it is," Koga's silky voice sounded from behind Akemi, "we have to do something."

"What can we do if we can't see," Shippo asked, "I'm a full youkai and I'm completely blind in this."

"Fire goes out the instant it's lit," Kagome pointed out.

"I might not be able to see with my eyes," Akemi stated, "but I can feel the auras of everyone around me, I can gain sight in my mind. But, we will have to rely on our other senses."

"We can lead them," Inuyasha stated.

"Wait," she reached out and grabbed his hand.

He startled, could she really see his aura that clearly that she could find him without even a hint of difficulty, "nani?"

"The link," she told him, "we should open it... just in case."

She could feel him nod and he easily sliced his palm. She soaked her lips before licking the remainder of the blood from his hand. Suddenly the world was lit as their kis flashed up and danced together. Blue mixing with red, their eyes glowing with the other's soul. The kis died down and the two stepped away from each other.

"Why do I smell Inuyasha's blood," Koga placed his hand on her lower back.

"The link is opened with blood," she informed him, "we have yet to see if him consuming my blood will strengthen the bond, but that is for another time."

With a rush of air, Akemi was gone. Leaving the group to find their way through the place. Easily she supplied Inuyasha with her directions as she kept her pace. His strength rushed through her and easily she accessed the powers the hanyou had been too afraid to touch. That was the nice thing about tapping into other's powers, she knew their limits while the one who had the strength did not.

There was something here, and only she could see it. It pulsed with powers, draining the light from the sun to give itself life. Though she could feel it's aura, she couldn't tell what the being was. She huffed in annoyance, a habit of Inuyasha's, and pushed herself forward. She skid to a halt trying to see the creature in front of her but the unnatural darkness kept the being hidden.

"Child," his voice was deep and rich, "are you so foolish that you would fight me alone?"

"I am not alone," she told him easily, "I do not wish to fight you. I wish to see light."

His laughter rang through the room, "if that is your wish."

The room lit brightly causing Akemi to shield her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light and turned her to gaze at the creature before her. He looked like a god. Beautiful, his long blonde hair with gorgeous glowing yellow eyes that reminded her so much of the sun. His skin was flawless and he was naked. A blush formed on her cheeks when she took in the god in all his glory.

When her eyes finally met his again, he was smiling at her with a look of knowing. The scent of her arousal filled the air with the sweetness of vanilla. He held his hand out to her and she found herself taking a step toward him. He was a siren, calling to her to join him in a dance that would steal away the innocences of her body.

Her hand was mere inches from his when the sound of a beast roaring echoed through her mind. It wasn't Inuyasha, it was her. Her beast was fighting to gain control of her, even sealed as it was inside the hanyou. It was howling it's displeasure, not wanting to find comfort in the arms of one that was not it's intended mate.

Koga came to her mind and she found the strength to stager backwards.

_Inuyasha, do not allow Kagome and Sango near this creature,_ she called to him.

_Why, what is wrong,_ he was making his way to them but held out his arm to stop the group.

_It is male and is looking to breed,_ she hissed, _it is looking for a woman in heat and since all of us woman in this group are on the same cycle, we will all be drawn in like a moth to a flame._

"What is it Inuyasha," Kagome asked feeling completely uncomfortable in the darkness.

"Akemi says the woman need to remain behind. As you all are close to coming into heat," Inuyasha relayed her message.

Both woman flushed and cried out, "HENTAI!"

"It's not like that," he snapped at them, "the being or whatever it is, is looking to breed and needs females close to heat. You are all it."

"But," Shippo pointed out, "Akemi is there."

Koga and Inuyasha stiffened and took off running with Miroku following as best as he could. The three men burst into the room. Akemi was standing a breath away from the man, struggling to remove herself from his vicinity, but his call was making her blood boil. She was losing herself with every breath she took.

"Akemi," Koga called to her.

Another surge of strength and she found herself collapsing into the ookami's arms. She was shaking, in fear and embarrassment. He held her close and began pulling her from the room but she stopped him.

"Don't," she told him firmly, "I have to be here."

He didn't question her but he didn't release her either. Inuyasha had drawn his sword and was banishing it at the god-like man. He was yelling about his stupidity for trying to rape his sister with him around. The creature laughed and with a flick of his wrist the silver haired man went flying into the wall behind him.

Miroku charged forward throwing sutras at the blonde, trying to catch him off guard. It wouldn't work as the pieces of papers burnt up before even getting close. The monk flinched and was thrown backwards just as Inuyasha had been.

"It's no use, you guys can't fight him alone," Akemi moved from the safety net that her love's scent had created.

Her blue of her irises shifted and changed into glowing golden orbs. The room snapped into focus in clarity only full youkai could see. She drew in a breath at the beauty of the world she had never before seen. Shifting her stance she watched from the corner of eye as Inuyasha stood. A soft slinging noise filled the room as she slipped her katana free from it's confines.

_Together,_ Akemi asked him.

_Together,_ he echoed.

They moved like lightning, slashing out at the heavenly being. Their blades tore deep into his tissue causing blood to spurt and gush. The metallic tang of blood filled the air with it's rich iron scent. Inuyasha moved forward, his sword cutting across the man's chest and Akemi danced around behind him to slash across his back.

Koga and Miroku shared a look and glanced back at the two who were dancing around the blonde man who seemed bewildered by their odd movements.

"There is something erotic about watching her fight," Miroku grinned.

Koga issued a small warning growl but found himself nodding in agreement. Her movements were fluid and she looked amazing. The material of her haori and hakamas pulled and bunched in all the right places and the scent of her arousal still permeated the air. It bothered him to think that the arousal came from another being that wasn't him.

The being didn't move, weaken by not having obtained enough energy to sustain his life before the hanyou and miko had attacked him. He fell easily to their blades and the sun's light filtered down to the earth surface, lighting the morning with it's wonderful glow. Akemi moved away from the being's dead bleeding body and collapsed to her knees.

"Should we close the link," Inuyasha asked approaching her cautiously.

"No," she groaned under the strain to keep herself from passing out, "I need your strength."

"You should go to her," he told Koga who was standing there wearily.

The dark haired man gathered her into his arms. She sighed contently and pressed her face into the cool metal of his armor. He carried her away from the room, out into the cool breeze of the morning and sat below a tree far from the scent of blood. She was sagged against him as if every ounce of her strength had been stolen from her.

"Akemi," he brushed some hair from her face.

She opened her tired eyes and stared into his sapphire orbs, "Koga-kun. Gomen. I was weak."

The tension in his body drained, he couldn't be mad at her. She had tried to fight it and had alerted Inuyasha to her problem. It wasn't her fault. He pressed his lips to her's in an attempt to comfort them both. After a couple seconds she pulled back. She needed to speak with him, even if her body wanted other things.

"My beast didn't want to," she told him honestly, "she cried and screamed that I leave the room. I fought as hard as I could and my body was weakening. Inuyasha holds my beast in him so she couldn't not help me any more then telling me to get away. Warning me of his dangers and that he was trying to impregnate me."

"Your beast," he looked at her curiously.

"My true form."

"Your youkai?"

"Hai," she groaned a pain ripping through her head.

He shifted her gently, "are you okay?"

"My head is killing me."

**-x-**

"She used too much energy," Miroku told the worried Prince.

"He must have been really strong," Kagome looked down at the sleeping girl, her gaze filled with concern.

"It was a seduction call," Sango stated, "I've heard of it before. It effects ningens far stronger then youkai. It's almost impossible to fight. I'm surprised she lasted so long."

"She said her beast had been attempting to give her strength to fight it," Koga said as he reached out and gripped her limp hand.

"Her beast," Miroku blinked, "you mean her youkai?"

"Hai. But, she said it could do nothing more then warn her of the dangers because it's still far to trapped inside Inuyasha."

"Why would she call it a beast," Inuyasha asked.

"That is what it is," her eyes opened groggily, "the creature that lies inside you Inuyasha is my true form. My beast. The animal part of my youkai. It is a beast that must be tamed in order to live a life that isn't under it's control."

"What are you saying?"

"Some youkai are born with a true form, others like Koga-kun are not. The true form, is the animal side. The beast that only relies on instincts. Often, it does not see reason. It is like your youkai blood inside you that often takes over your mind and forces you to fight for no other reason then it want too. My beast would do whatever it believed to be right.

It would take who ever it desired as mate, it would kill whoever displeased it, it would trample upon the world with no concern other then what it desired. It must be placed under chains, I must be reason and the thought because it is simply instinct and primal need. Under anger or duress, my beast will break free in blood lust and kill what had cause such feelings.

You have seen Sesshomaru transform, but under that transformation he gave his beast a little leeway so that he would remain in control. You will never want to witness a youkai change uncontrolled into their true form. It would mean death and destruction for many."

"How do you know this," Miroku questioned her softly.

"It's knowledge that all youkai with true forms possess if only you look deep inside yourself and witness the beast within."

"Has the link be closed," Kagome sat down next to Akemi gently touching the girl's shoulder.

"I had to shut it, the pain was unbearable," Inuyasha felt entirely guilty.

"Why do you ask," Sango leaned forward to see what Kagome was staring at.

"Her eyes, they are still blue but there is gold too," the miko told them.

"Towards the end of the battle I felt a strength surge into me," Akemi admitted, "it was like I had opened by eyes and was inside a whole different world. It still is. The beauty, the colours, the texture. I have my natural youkai sight back."

"Maybe it won't be long till our souls finally right themselves," Inuyasha offered.

"There is only two more months of summer," Akemi groaned, "but the process seems to be speeding up."

"What is that now that you fully have from your youkai," Miroku peered over to look at the beautiful blue eyes swirled with gold.

"My sight and smell," she told them, "my hearing is not far behind, nor is my touch and taste."

"Can I have a moment alone with her," Kagome asked her friends.

Everyone agreed and moved out of the room leaving the two girls of the future alone.

"We haven't been able to talk at all the past two weeks," the older girl began, "I'm worried about you."

"Why," Akemi asked her seriously.

"Akemi," she reached out and touched her temple, "this has to be hard for you."

"It is. But there is nothing that can be done about it."

"You are becoming a youkai, aren't you a little bit worried?"

"No, I was born one, I'll naturally fall back into it with no problems," she offered her solace, "the only thing that bothers me is how I will be received back home."

"What is the problem?"

"Magical creatures of such a nature are treated like abominations. I will be looked down upon and it will be hard for me to find acceptance as there are different laws for magical creatures. We don't have many rights."

"Akemi."

"It's okay," she smiled sadly, "I'm a failure of a miko, I'm a disgrace as a witch and now I will be an abomination as a youkai."

"Akemi," Kagome repeated in shock, never having heard the girl talk like that.

"Koga-kun doesn't mind. He seems more then okay with me as I am and has accepted what I will become. You all accept me, so I'm okay. I'll get through this."

"What do you feel for him?"

"I love him, Kagome. But, I'm scared," she whispered.

"Why?"

The not-quite-youkai shifted and rolled onto her side to face the miko, "what happens when this is all over? When the jewel is complete? What if the well closes and he has to wait five hundred years to be with me? Would he still want me then after five hundred years?"

"Would you want to live your life knowing you could have had him but chose not to," Kagome asked her seriously, "could you live your life in the future knowing you missed out on a couple years of being with the man you love even if it could never continue?"

"I get the feeling you aren't just talking about me."

"I've come to accepted Inuyasha's love for Kikyo. I know how he feels and while it hurts," she paused for a second to take a deep breath, "I want to be with him. I want to be here for him, to care for him and to love him as he is. Even if he never chooses me, or the well closes and we are lost to each other. I will enjoy this time I have with him."

"Inuyasha doesn't love Kikyo," Akemi sighed, "he feels responsible for her death. He feels it's his fault she died and he feels it's his duty to protect her now. But, he doesn't love her now."

"Why are you telling me this," Kagome gasped.

"Because you shouldn't give up hope. Because I want to see the two of you happy. But, we all know how Inuyasha is. He isn't good with emotions or feelings or anything of that sort. He is afraid of it. Kagome, do you know how distraught he would be if he lost you? Do you know how lonely and depressed he is when you leave for your time?

He gets jealous over everything, because everyone just seems to fall in love with you. But, I'm telling you, if you talk to him, Inuyasha will open up. He just needs you to help him through it."

"And you need to tell Koga how you feel," the raven haired woman told her firmly.

"I will," she stated, "but there is one thing I can't tell him just yet."

"What's that?"

"When my beast tried to contact me, when she tried to get me away from that creature. She gave me strength by showing me an image of Koga and growling the word mate. My beast wants Koga-kun as a mate just as much as I do."

"Then what is holding you back, besides the well?"

"Ookami mate for life. We have to be one hundred percent sure before we decide anything. I don't want Koga-kun to feel like he is stuck with me for the rest of his life because we were reckless and didn't think things through. I know what I want and I'll tell him as much. But, there is still time."

"Time," Kagome scrunched up her nose, "what a pain."

"I'll say."

**-x-**

"Hey, Inuyasha," Akemi walked to him on unsteady legs, "where is Koga-kun?"

He grunted and pointed through the forest behind him. Nodding her thanks she started off in the direction he had given her.

"Inuyasha," Miroku pulled his attention back to the real world.

"Nani," he blinked a few times before glaring at the monk, "what do you want?"

"You just sent your sister off to look for Koga. Who, may I remind you, is currently bathing."

The hanyou tensed and was about to rush off to grab her before she found the ookami was stopped by Miroku's hand on his arm.

"Just let her go," he shook his head, "she seems upset."

"Let her go and possibly get taken advantage of?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded, "Koga-kun would never do such a thing!"

"Feh," he huffed, crossing his arms before jumping into a tree.

Akemi pushed through the forest. It seemed thicker with life then the path they had taken to get to the small village. In front of her she could hear rustling and the scent of water clung heavily to the air.

"Koga-kun," she asked in a soft voice afraid to disturb him.

She finally pushed passed the last tree and found herself in a clearing with a very beautiful hot springs. But, that wasn't what caught her attention. Koga stood with his back to her. Water lazily dripped down his back while he was tying his hair up. His wet and soggy tail flicked back and forth spraying the grass with droplets of water.

She gasped, he was absolutely gorgeous in a very masculine kind of way. True she had slept in the same bed with the man multiple times while he was without his armor, but she had never actually seen his body and with her youkai sight it stopped her in her tracks. A blush started on her cheeks and spread it's way down her body. She attempted to swallow down the lump of nervousness in her throat.

He turned to her then, a look of uncertainty on his face but her eyes were drawn to the muscles of his chest and the way the water was dripping teasingly down it to the pelt around his waist. Her blush grew brighter and she turned around completely embarrassed.

"Gomen, Koga-kun," her voice was hoarse with conflicting emotions, "Inuyasha did not say you were bathing."

Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears she didn't hear him approach and she jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder. Using gentle force he turned her to look at him and she determinedly kept her eyes on his face.

"Is something the matter," he asked her.

"No," she smiled at him, "I just wanted to talk."

"About what," he stepped closer, watching as the gold in her eyes seemed to turn into liquid and twist like a whirl pool.

"Ano..."

"What is it," the concern in his voice made her heart hurt.

Pushing herself on to her tippy toes she placed her lips over his. In the last two weeks they hadn't really had any time alone and Inuyasha refused to allow them to sleep near each other. She really missed being so close to him. Koga startled for a second, she had never been the one to start a kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moved forward, pressing their bodies firmly against each other. The coolness of the water soaked through her clothes and the heat of his body and touch flared inside her causing goosebumps to form. One of his hands pressed hard into her lower back and the other held the back of her head tangled in her hair.

His smell and taste wove into her senses and the moan that had been building finally found it's release. His tongue felt like velvet against her's and she found herself tipping her head further to the side to allow herself more access to his mouth. He groaned, the sound vibrating through them both. Finally when breathing through her nose wasn't giving her enough oxygen she pulled back gulping as much air into her system as possible.

She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered, "Koga."

The sexy tilt to her voice caused his desire for her to burn brighter then ever and he had to dig his feet into the ground to keep his control. His youkai, thought not as strong or as predominate as it is in a youkai that harboured a true form, cried out for him to take her. Wanting her and only her to be his mate. He clamped his jaw shut trying to use the tensing of his muscles to keep control.

"Aishiteru," she kissed the skin right under his ear.

His whole body went ridged, his hands tighten their grip on her. At first he thought he was hearing things. Had she really just told him she loved him? He was afraid he was going to suddenly wake up from a dream and realize that this hadn't happened. But, she felt so real in his arms. She felt so good against his body.

"Koga," she murmured nervously, fear gripping the words.

"Aishiteru," he told her as he nuzzled his nose against her neck taking in greedy breaths of her scent.

She pulled away and stared into his dark blue eyes that danced with happiness, love and desire. Her right hand came up and she gently brushed his cheeks with her fingertips. She continued and let her fingers trace the shell of his ear before running them through his damp hair. A shiver ran down his spin and she delighted in the fact that it was her who had caused this.

"I'm yours," she told him softly and it was her turn to shiver when a very pleased growl escaped his lips, "I want you to know that I'm yours. But..."

He pulled back with a look of pure rejection, "but what?"

"But, I'm not ready to mate yet," she told him seriously, "It's not that I don't want to. Please, believe me. But, I want to wait till I know for certain if my soul will come back or not."

Koga sighed in relief and collected her against him, her head gently tucked under his own, "that's all? I will wait as long as you need."

"I will be yours, with or without the other half of my soul. But, my instincts are telling me to wait till my soul is complete."

"I will wait for you, koishii, as long as it takes."

Her heart pounded wildly in it's excitement. She was so completely happy. Koga loved her and wanted her just as much as she did him. It was a dream she hadn't believed would ever come true and in this moment, she was going to let herself forget about the well and the possibilities of it closing. Because nothing matter more to her then to spend time with her intended.

They spent as much time as they could alone in the clearing, but they both knew the group would get ansy and call them back. Inuyasha was still upset that in the past two weeks they hadn't heard anything about Naraku or found a single shard. As Akemi was about to leave the clearing Koga gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I need to return to my dens," he told her, "a very short visit, but I must."

Koga didn't like the look of pain that crossed her face, "alright. But, return quickly?"

"Hai, the longest I might possibly be is a week," he kissed her softly, before turning and heading off back to his dens.

Akemi sighed and walked back to the group by herself. She told them that Koga had to leave, but asked Kagome and Sango if they would like to join her in the hot springs. Shippo squealed and asked if he could go. Inuyasha grumbled about another delay but allowed the girls their time to be alone.

"Is everything okay," Kagome asked as she slid into the hot waters.

"It's perfect," Akemi smiled brightly, "he was okay with waiting to see if my soul would return."

"Am I missing something," Sango laughed from her spot against a large rock.

"Akemi confessed her feelings to Koga," the raven haired woman told her.

"So we were right," the taijiya smiled, "you both do have a thing for each other!"

"Now it's all about getting Kagome to open up to Inuyasha," the red head smiled evilly, the plot starting to pan out in her mind.

"Wait," Kagome cried holding her hands up, "you can't be serious!"

"Oh," Sango smirked, "but we are so serious!"

"Well, if I have to talk to Inuyasha, then you have to talk to Miroku!"

"Good one, Kagome," Akemi cried in triumph.

"Hey, your ganging up on me," she blundered.

Akemi turned suddenly serious, the gold in her eyes hardening and becoming more amber like, "we could all die any day now. Every battle it becomes more likely a fate. Kagome was right, we need to allow ourselves the joy of being with the people we love before something tears it all apart."

All four of them sat still, soaking not only the water but the heavy weight of her words. She was right and they all knew it, but it didn't make knowing the truth any easier. It gave both Kagome and Sango the resolve they needed to take the time and talk their feelings out with the two men. None of them would want to leave behind words unsaid.

**-x-**

"So, you have returned," a man with short dark brown hair and dark blue, almost black, eyes drawled.

"Hai, father, but only for a short time," Koga responded from his seat in front of his father's table.

"Boy," his father's tone was filled with anger, "do not assume I have not heard everything that has been happening at your dens."

"I am not foolish, father. I know you have."

"Then are you foolish enough to think you will go without punishment?"

"No, father."

"And yet, here you sit before me, acting as if nothing is out of place."

Koga tried to fight down his smile but it would not stop, "I am in love, father. I wish to bestow upon her the mark of my intended."

Anger flashed inside the dark pools of the older man's eyes, "you wish to bestow your mark upon a ningen? Did you not learn your lesson with the first? Will you bring shame to your birthright and your family?"

"She would not bring any such shame," Koga all but snarled, "she has agreed to be my mate and I will have no other! Her heritage means nothing, it is simply her that I desire."

"You are more foolish that I believed, boy," his father struck out, hitting Koga in the face and sending him flying into a wall, "I will not allow you to take a ningen as a mate!"

Koga pulled himself off the floor and stared at his father, "if her heritage means that much to you, then know that she is a full inu youkai. Daughter of Inu No Taisho's brother, Shorin."

"That is impossible!"

"It is not. She doesn't belong to this time. She was born five hundred years in the future. They sealed her youkai soul inside her closest living relative which just happens to be Inu No Taisho's son Inuyasha."

"You speak lies, boy, and you will pay for them."

"I speak no such lies! I will bring her to you. I will show you," he snarled, "but only if you allow me to mark her as my intended."

A slight twitch in the muscles of his jaw was the only sign that he was displeased, "very well. But, if I find your words untrue, she will be killed and you will be severely punished."

"Thank you, father," he inclined his head in gratitude.

He allowed only a few days to pass before he began his journey back to find his intended. In his hand he clutched a pierce of cloth that covered something valuable inside. His father would be very displeased when he found out that Koga had spoken the truth. He would have to allow the mating, even if Akemi's soul never fully returned, because his words would still be the truth and Taiyoukai were all about honour.

**-x-**

Inuyasha and Akemi circled each other, their eyes locked in a deadly battle. His hands curled in and the sound of popping knuckles echoed eerily around them, but it did nothing to effect the girl. Her hands were held loosely in front of her, ready for any movement he would make. They weren't connected, not having been so since the sex crazed sun youkai. The other humans and youkais of the group standing off to the side watching. The air filled with their tension.

None of them noticed Koga's appearance, just slightly south of the group. His eyes widened when he took in the sight of his intended and Inuyasha staring each other down like they were about to fight to the death. They took one more step in their circling before the man in red was on the girl in blue.

She flung out her hand and blocked his attack, dropping down she spun attempting to kick his feet out from under him. He jumped landing back in the same spot moments after her foot had passed and lashed out his foot barely connecting with her side. She rolled and jumped fluidly to her feet. Her fist connected with his cheek and he stumbled backwards.

The back of her foot caught the back of his neck, keeping him from landing on the ground. She used her strength and pulled him forward causing him to stumble. Her shoulder landed in the fleshly part of his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. He used his position against her and connected his elbow harshly into the back of her head.

Stars danced in front of her eyes from the contact. She pulled away and spun allowing the bony part of her foot to slam harshly into his nose. Blood splattered the two and the ground. As soon as the bleeding had started it stopped and Akemi found a clawed hand wrapped around her neck. She made no move to struggle, she merely watched him.

Inuyasha flexed his fingers, forcing the sharp points deep into the soft skin of her neck. Unprepared for her retaliation, her fist solidly found the underside of his chin sending the two of them sprawling onto the ground. Akemi landed with an huff of air on top of Inuyasha. He was still in a daze from her previous attack.

A howling cry tore from the girl's throat as she held Inuyasha pinned to the earth and her blade pressed harshly against his neck. Everyone began to recover from the loud sound, uncovering their ears and gazed upon the sight before them.

"It's safe to say that you are retaining some of your youkai speed," Miroku told her in appreciation.

Her blade slipped easily back into it's home. She stood and helped Inuyasha to his feet, the man still shocked that she had bested him.

"But, not enough," she told him, "I only bested Inuyasha because I know all of his moves. I've seen every battle, ever technique he has ever used."

"What was with that bark," Sango asked her, "I've never heard it before."

"It was my cry of victory," she laughed, "it's instinct for me to call out my winnings to those around me."

"It sounded just like an inu," Shippo shivered.

"I am an inu," she laughed and roughed up his hair.

"Oh," Kagome gasped, "Hey, Koga-kun!"

Akemi turned quickly and smiled at him, her eyes glowing in excitement.

"What's with the mock battle," he asked striding over to the beaming girl.

"We were testing Akemi," Miroku offered.

"And we haven't seen any battles since you left," Sango sighed.

"Inuyasha was getting ansy," Kagome laughed, "so we thought we would solve both problems."

"Has anything changed," Koga asked Akemi.

"Not really," she shrugged, "I still have my eye sight and hearing, but I'm retaining some of my speed now too."

"And strength," Inuyasha grumbled rubbing the thin red line on his neck.

"Oops, Gomen brother," Akemi blushed.

"Feh."

"Is there a reason you are travelling in the direction of the dens," Koga glanced between them.

"There is a rumour that there are some shards that way," Akemi told him easily.

"All the better," he smiled secretively.

**-x-**

Koga growled under his breath. Akemi and Inuyasha had taken off to return to the future to grab something they needed. In the past week they had continued to travel toward the dens and they were camped only a day or two away. He still had yet to find a time to offer her the symbol his intention to mate her. The more time that passed the more irritated he became.

"Koga-kun," Kagome sat down softly next to the brooding ookami.

"Hey Kagome," he nodded his head at her, not taking his eyes off the forest in front of him.

"Is something wrong," she asked him concerned for her friend.

"Not really," he shrugged, "I've been trying to get Akemi alone to talk to her, but it seems we are always in the middle of battle lately."

She brought her knees up to her chest resting her head on them, "no kidding. It's so tiring."

"How much longer till she returned to her time for school?"

"A full moon cycle."

"Kagome, why does Akemi become distant when I talk to her about the defeat of Naraku?"

"Because she doesn't want to think about what might happen afterwards."

Koga turned and faced her, "what do you mean?"

Kagome sighed, "we don't know what will happen once the jewel is complete. For all we know, Akemi and I will be sent back to the future and won't be able to return."

"Why didn't she tell me this?"

"She is afraid that if it happens, you will not wish to wait the five hundred years till her time. There is also a chance that we will get to remain here. She wants to live in the present, to be joyful and happy with you, but Akemi has always been the worrying kind and she doesn't want you to be with her to have her taken from you."

"I want to be with her regardless. I promised I would wait as long as it takes to be with her, and I will hold well to my word. A Taiyoukai always honours their words."

"You should tell her this," Kagome told him, "she will need reassurance in this. Her biggest fear is hurting the people around her."

"Koga-kun, Kagome," Akemi jumped into view with Inuyasha chasing behind her.

"Hey," Kagome cried out waving.

"How is it you can tap deeper into my power then I can," Inuyasha growled when they finally stopped.

"Because I know your limits, and you do not."

"Can't you teach me?"

"That would hardly be possible, one must learn their own abilities," she shook her head, "honestly Inuyasha, if I were to teach you, you would learn nothing."

"Stop the formality."

"Oh, give me a break," she pushed him, "I'm just talking."

"Like an old hag," he smirked.

"Why you," she growled.

She surprised them, instead of attack Inuyasha for his insult, she turned to Koga and wrapped her arms around his neck. Koga only hesitated for a second before pulling her against him, releasing a sigh of pleasure. Her lips pressed a soft kiss on his pulse point in between his neck and collar bone before she pulled back to smile at him.

"I was thinking," she began, "maybe we could go to the dens? It's only a couple hours away from here at youkai speed and since I'm already linked with Inuyasha, now would be a perfect time for a break."

"You call that a break," Inuyasha scuffed, "she already conned me into letting her go."

"I didn't do any such thing," she smiled mischievously, "please, Koga-kun?"

Kagome gave him a nod, telling him to go with her as Inuyasha slipped his arm around her waist.

"Let's go," he smirked, his fang that peeked over his bottom lip sparkled in the sun light.

Akemi let out a cry of delight before she took off toward the den with Koga quickly gaining on her. Giggles and loud barks echoed between them. He liked her this way, when she was open and laughing and just having fun. To many times had he seen the look of sadness and pain in her eyes. Even in her rise of youkai prowess, she still found ways to belittle herself and it hurt him to know this.

"Ha, I win," she cried out in excitement as she skid to a stop inside the valley of the dens.

"That was a cheap trick," he watched her in amusement.

"It wasn't a trick," she put her hands on her hips and tilted them slightly to the side, "I can't help that your a man and I just so happen to be a woman."

"But you can help yourself from flaunting it," his amusement now reached his voice.

"Where is the fun in that," she asked giggling giddily.

"Your right," his voice turned husky as he pulled her against him.

She squirmed, still giggling, dislodging herself from his grasp, "now now," she smirked and shook her finger at him, "not while others are watching."

He laughed and shook his head at her. She smiled watching him, her eyes filled with love. She loved his laugh, it was so free and full of emotion and yet the deep baritone of the sound gave her shivers of delight.

Akemi turned around and called loudly, "hey everyone," while waving to those who could see her.

Many of the ookami that she had befriended waved back and others simply stared at her as if she was crazy. It didn't spoil her mood. Koga walked up beside her watching the emotions flashing in the whirlpools of sky and gold.

"What made you decide you wanted to come here," he asked her curiously.

"There is only a month left of me being here," she shifted and slipped her hand into his letting their fingers entwine, "and we haven't had much time together lately. Plus, Inuyasha and I finally decided to try using my blood in the exchange too, so the link is much stronger. He won't complain about me being away."

"Is it just me or is something different about him," Koga squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her he wanted her affection.

Akemi giggled as a blush flared across her cheeks, "well... Ano... It was actually Kagome who convinced me to talk to you about how I feel," her blush darkened, "and in return I kind of... Ano... tricked Kagome and Sango into telling Inuyasha and Miroku how they felt about them."

He snickered at her antics, "what happened?"

"Well, Miroku really loves Sango, and told her as much. But, he wishes to wait for marriage till after Naraku's defeat. And Inuyasha finally admitted to Kagome that he loved her, but he had to make sure she understood he feels it's his fault Kikyo is how she is and wants to protect her since he couldn't all those years ago. But, they are slowly moving towards a working relationship."

"That's quite the handy work," he complimented her.

"Someone had to push them together or all of them would hide their feelings," she smiled brightly up at him, "and it's the least I can do for what they did for me."

"I guess I should also thank them."

"Koga," Ginta and Hakkaku ran around the corner.

"Let me guess," Koga twitched slightly, "father has heard word of my return, and he wishes to see me."

"Ano... Hai," Ginta stared at him blankly.

"Come, Akemi," he told her gently, pulling her with him.

"What's wrong," Akemi asked him as the two boys began to trail them.

"It will be okay. Do not worry," Koga reassured her.

She sighed inaudibly but continued to follow him. He took her over the mountain and through another valley. She was pretty sure it led to dens of another tribe, but he took a path that looked the most worn and they came to a beautiful clearing surrounded by the mountains high walls. The amount of land here filled with soft green grass and beautiful trees was nothing compared to the palace that lie in the center.

It was made of wood and stone, perfectly decorated and cried out the beauty of nature. She realized that no one would be able to make it here unless they had travelled the way they had came. That was probably why she had felt so many eyes on her the whole walk. Koga led her around the left side of the palace then around to the back where a beautiful garden spread wildly around the land.

She blinked a couple of times, realizing she was staring straight at the Taiyoukai of the Eastern lands. He stood tall and proud, his short brown hair mused in a way that complimented him. His skin tone was a dark tan while Koga's was more a golden in colour. On his each cheek he had a single black stripe and on his forehead was the mark of the Eastern Lands, a sun.

His dark eyes were taking her in. Her crimson red hair glittered with gold, sapphire, and ruby strands. Her baby sky blue eyes with liquid gold that swirled constantly within the iris. Her high cheek bones were flushed a soft pink, her lips were large and bright red, her button nose contrasted nicely with her round doe shaped eyes.

Even in her young age she was well developed, very large breasts, a small waist and wide set hips with a nice rounded bottom. Her upper legs and arm showed how athletic she was, but he couldn't see the rest of her arms as they were swallowed in the flowing material. He noticed then her attire.

"A miko," he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hai," she inclined her head.

"You are the witch that the pack spoke of. Am I to assume you are also the ningen that they have said Koga took a liking too?"

"Hai, m'lord," she replied in kind and Koga accented her acceptance with a nod of his head.

He moved and sat down on a bench, "what does a miko want with a youkai? What do you have to gain from a mating such as this?"

"I want for nothing as a miko, but as a person, I want to spend my life with the one I love. It just so happened to be a youkai that has captured my heart. I wish only for love and happiness. I have already gained all I could ask for," she smiled at Koga when his hand tightened against hers.

"You mean to tell me, you have no motive for being with Koga and you expect me to believe this?"

Akemi shook her head and turned her eyes back to him, "I do not expect anyone to believe that I have fallen in love with a youkai of my own free will with no vendetta against the ookami packs. I would not call them motives, but I do have reasons why I love Koga."

"Tell them."

"He was hard not to fall in love with," she blushed furiously, "when I first saw him, I instantly felt drawn toward him. I love his nature, his smirks, his laughter, his cockiness, and his confidence. He holds himself high, but he isn't afraid to let others in. He is loyal and respectful, kind and generous, and yet he is hard and leader worthy. He doesn't let others get to him and he is honourable and prideful just like any Taiyoukai should be. He is full of life and has a will to live, to make something of himself. He is Koga."

Both men watched her as she explained why she cared so much of the ookami Prince. The Prince himself was in awe, she really thought so highly of him and it was a shock. But, he was glad. He wanted her to love him, because spending his life with her would be so much more gratifying if they remained in love.

"Acceptable," he inclined his head towards her.

"Arigato," she squeaked out.

"Has my son spoken to you about my agreements to his liking of you?"

"No," she glanced at Koga only for a second, "he has not spoken of it."

"Surely, someone who seems as versed in the Taiyoukai world as you would know that he would have to ask acceptance from someone higher about your coupling," he tilted his head to the side watching her coolly.

"I am aware."

"Well then. My son has spoken some words that I believe to be a lie. If it is indeed a lie you are to give me your life."

She blinked but nodded her head, "I consent."

"You do not even know the words."

"If Koga is willing to place my life on the line, I am sure his words are not false."

"You place to much faith in my son."

Akemi stiffened slightly, "I apologize, but I believe you do not put enough faith in him."

His eyes narrowed but he didn't move to correct her bold statement. Koga tensed, completely shocked that Akemi would speak in such a manner to a Taiyoukai. She knew better then to say her opinion unless asked.

"Alright, child. I will humour you," his voice was hardened in his displeasure, "Koga tells me you are the daughter of Shorin, the brother of Inu No Taisho. He said that you are a full inu youkai, but that your youkai soul was sealed away with magic in the body of your cousin, Inuyasha."

"He speaks of the truth," Akemi told him evenly, "if there is any way I can prove it, I will gladly do so."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an amulet, "this will tell me if you speak the truth. A drop of your blood will change the colour of the amulet to indicate what you are. The blood will contain your heritage, no matter where your other soul is. The change in the colour will tell us what you are."

"What are the colours," Koga glanced up at his father.

"Red indicates full youkai, pink is hanyou, white is ningen, blue is miko, black is witch, those are the only colours that concern you."

"Okay," Akemi slid her sword open just enough to run her palm down the blade and break the skin.

She placed her hand over the amulet and allowed a couple drops of blood to spill onto it's surface before pulling away. She held her breath as she watched the swirl of magic of the amulet shift. The tension in the air was pliable and she found herself struggling to breath, sometimes having the nose of her inu and Inuyasha's was to hard to handle.

The shifting stopped and the amulet was a whirlpool of three colours; red, blue and black. She smiled brightly, a sigh of relief slipping from her lips. Koga pulled her into a hug, crushing the rest of the air from her lungs.

"So it would seem you are telling the truth," the Taiyoukai nodded his head, "then I shall keep true to my word."


	6. The Gift of the Intended

**A/N: **There was a lemon in this chapter but due to FFN rules, it has been deleted.

_**Playing With Magic**_

**Chapter 6:**** The Gift of the Intended**

The feeling of wrongness overwhelmed Akemi. This attack from Naraku was nothing like all the other ones they had faced. Youkai were everywhere and the smell of him clung brutally in the air, but there was no puppet or no incarnation anywhere. She shivered and glanced around, nothing. Her miko sense couldn't pick up anything beyond the lesser youkai around them.

_Inuyasha,_ she called to him through their link.

It had been over a week since they had gone to the dens. They had only been given the pleasure of remaining there for two days before Inuyasha called them back with a rumour of a shard. They had also kept the link open the whole time, hoping that keeping it open would speed up her changing process.

A scream of warning warned her moments before a youkai snapped it's massive jaws at her. She easily avoided and beheaded it. Another was there to takes it place without a moments notice. Koga and Inuyasha were back to back fighting together. Kagome was on Kirara high in the air, her arrows shooting down occasionally and wiping out dozens of youkai. Sango and Miroku had Shippo in the middle of them, protecting the kit.

_Akemi_, he finally responded.

_Something isn't right, this isn't Naraku's style. There are no incarnations or a puppet so he must be waiting for something, _she told him.

_What the hell would he be waiting for?_

_I'm not sure, that is what has me so nervous._

_Get closer to us, we can't help you if you are that far away from everyone, _Inuyasha informed her.

She finally looked around for the first time and realized she was being pushed backwards away from her friends. Naraku must be after her to kill her quickly or use her as leverage against Inuyasha. She charged forward and tried to push through only to have a youkai slam itself into her chest, the snap of a rib sounded loudly in her ears. Quickly she focused her powers and held the wound to her.

It would not do well if Inuyasha was down with a broken rib and she remained to fight. Being so far away from the group, she really was no help to them. She hissed when she moved to avoid another charging creature and jarred her rib.

"Bloody hell," she cursed through clinched teeth, "you bloody wanker."

Her hand shot threw the youkai's innards and tore it apart before she pulled it back. She blinked in surprise there on the end of her fingers, where her once stubby ningen nails had been, was claws. Long and sharp, they glinted in the light stained in blood. A thought passed through her mind for a moment, she shared in Inuyasha's strengths while connected to him, so maybe she could harness his moves.

"Blades of Blood," She screamed and the red blades shot from her nails, killing several youkai around her.

She stood in shock for only a moment, before she replaced her katana and used her claws to tear her way to her friends. A flying youkai ascended on her, and she found herself biting the creature's neck and tearing away flesh. Pain flash through her gums and she licked her teeth, feeling her canine grow and sharpen into fangs.

Akemi cried out in pain, her body flaring in her blue light, purifying everything that came to close. Her head throbbed painfully and her body convulsed before she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kagome commanded Kirara to take her down and she pulled Akemi's prone body onto the two tailed neko. She fled from battle, travelling as far away as possible.

Kirara sat them down near a small brook.

Kagome stripped Akemi down and bathed her with the cool water, washing away the blood from her body. Her eyes widened when she noticed her claws. The flush that highlighted Akemi's face made Kagome nervous. The poor girl was extremely feverish and was shivering. With the help of Kirara, Kagome was able to move the girl to a dry patch of green and dress her in a soft blue sweater and pair of dark blue jeans.

She built a fire and sat back to wait for the return of the others. She should be out there helping, but Akemi couldn't be left alone, not in this state. Kagome had seen the broken rib on her right side. Her whole rib cage was back and blue and sticking up at an odd angle. Her fever was way too high and she didn't seem to be ready to come too any time soon.

It felt like hours before Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo slipped through the forest and into their hiding spot. They all looked worse for wear and Kagome immediately began patching everyone one up. Koga sat down next to Akemi, he reached out to push back some hair that had fallen into her face only to pull his hand back with a hiss.

"What is wrong with Akemi," Koga turned to Kagome who was currently patching up Inuyasha.

"I don't know," she said in a shaky voice, "I saw her suddenly pass out on the battle field, her miko powers flared to life for a moment, but then she was defenceless so I got her out of there. She has a really bad broken rib on her right side and she is heavy with fever. But, I don't know what potion to give her, she isn't awake to tell me."

"I'm not feeling any of her pain, she must have used her powers to hold her injures to herself," Inuyasha shook his head.

"We can't leave her feverish like this," Miroku told them, "she is much too hot to be healthy."

"What can we do," Sango looked worried.

"What do ningens do for fevers," Koga asked, standing ready to go get whatever was needed.

"There is a herb that could help," Kagome told him, grabbing a notebook from her backpack and a pen she drew a rough sketch of the plant and handed it to him, "this is what we need."

"I'll go collect the remedy that my mother taught me," Inuyasha left immediately followed by Koga.

"Miroku," Kagome called him over when he had finished patching up Sango, "I think this has something to do with her youkai blood, look," she pointed to Akemi's claws.

Miroku took her hand in his and expected the deadly sharp nails. He reached forward and pushed open her lips revealing the pointed fangs.

"It must have been," he nodded to Kagome, "she had fangs and claws now. So, maybe the fight had brought out instincts that allowed her body to regain their natural powers and allowed her more basic defences to become dominate."

"Maybe the change was painful," Sango suggested, "It's likely the strain on her body to produce her youkai appearance without her soul was too much for her."

"That is always a possibility," Miroku hummed, "we should wait till Inuyasha and Koga return and Akemi awakens to try and think about it further. After all, we need her side of the story."

**-x-**

Her blue and gold eyes snapped open and she groaned. Her head was pounding and the taste of blood filled her mouth. A flick of her tongue gave her the discovery that she had pierced her tongue on her own fang. She sat straight up in shock. She had fangs. She blinked and looked around the darkened hut.

Another groan slipped from her and she attempted to rub her temples to try and get rid of her headache. Her fingers only barely touched her temples before she pulled them in front of her face to examine the claws that had almost broken skin. The battle snapped to the forefront of her mind and she remembered what happened.

Akemi jumped to her feet and stumbled out of the hut. The group was sitting at the edge of the forest on the outskirts of the village. She stumbled momentarily before walking slowly toward them. She heavily sat down at the bottom of the hill and called out for them. She didn't have to strength to go all the way to the top.

Her friends were beside her in a second. Koga instantly sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap.

"You shouldn't be up, you have been asleep for three days," Koga scolded her.

"I feel fine," she grumbled, leaning back against his chest with a sigh of contentment.

"Akemi," Kagome sat down in front of her, "what happened?"

"It was a blur," she flinched when her head throbbed, "I was just in the middle of battle, trying to figure out what Naraku was up to. But, Inuyasha alerted me to the fact that I was being isolated. So I tried to fight my way back to you guys. The next thing I knew something head butted my chest and the flare of white hot pain as my rib broke made it hard to think. My hand dove through it's body and when I pulled it out, I had claws.

I continued fighting using some of Inuyasha's techniques, but then a creature came at me from the sky and I was forced to use my ningen teeth. It was a lot harder to rip through it's skin but once it backed away my whole mouth was on fire and I felt the fangs grow. All I remember after that was pain, so much pain," she shivered and curled up into Koga's arms.

"Your ningen body was never meant for all of this," Miroku gestured at her youkai appearances, "even if your blood holds youkai quality to it, your soul is what helps bind it all together. Without the soul, every time one of your youkai abilities is realized, it will possibly consume you in pain till your body is used to it."

She moaned in pain and buried her face in Koga's neck, "don't say that. I don't want to be afraid of this."

"I apologize," Miroku sighed, "but you need to know what your up against."

She mumbled, 'stupid bloody wanker. What the hell is his problem with me? Why is he doing this to me?'

Everyone but Kagome stared on in confusion, 'Akemi, who are you talking about?'

'Bollocks,' Akemi groaned, having forgotten that Kagome would understand her, 'Naraku. The blood bugger planned this. I just know he did. Somehow he must have figured out that I am youkai and is trying to speed up the change, why I don't know but I just know that bastard had something to do with this.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Oh I'm blood well sure.'

'I've never heard you curse so much, is something wrong?'

Akemi sighed, 'just in a lot of pain.'

"Akemi thinks that Naraku knows of her on going change and is trying to force it to come about," Kagome told them, leaving out all the swear words.

"What would Naraku have to gain from her becoming a youkai," Sango asked the question they were all thinking.

"I'm not sure," Miroku mused, "it could be that he thinks her body will succumb to the pain of the change and break before the souls can right themselves."

"That bastard," Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome laughed and Akemi shortly followed, "Akemi said that too. Among a bunch of other things."

"I have a bad mouth, no thanks to Inuyasha and all my friends back home," she giggled.

"At least your feeling better," Koga smiled running his fingers through her hair.

"Much better," she relaxed against him, "besides the throbbing in my head. Oh, I have a potion for that in my backpack."

"Which one," Kagome stood and started back to the hut.

"The liquid is clear, so you will need to bring the whole bag otherwise you might get the wrong one."

Kagome returned with and handed the girl her backpack. She opened it and began digging though.

"Ugh, I can't find anything in here," Akemi huffed.

"What, it's so much smaller then my backpack," the raven haired woman blinked at her in confusion.

Akemi just smiled and got off Koga's lap, she walked a little bit away from the group, opened the backpack and stepped inside. They all watched wide eyed as she disappeared into the material.

"BLOODY HELL," she cried out, "why did I even bring this? What the heck is this doing here? Draco, you wanker! Ugh! Who gave me this? What the hell? Son of a bitch," a loud crash followed and a groan, "I'm going to kill them."

Akemi pulled herself up, only her head and arms visible, a clear vial clutched in her hand, but her bright pink hair startled them all, "It would seem that Fred and George found my backpack on the train and decided to put a little joke in my bag. I'm going to have to return the favour."

"What happened to your hair," Kagome helped the girl from her bag.

"Oh you know, just a spell placed on an object so that if I touch it, this happens," she gestured, "it will wear off. I can't believe they had the audacity to do this. Though with those twins anything is possible."

"I haven't met them, have I?"

"No, no. Just really got to know them last year actually. They cheered for me during the Triwizard Tournament. This isn't their first trick and nor will it be their last. Though, they are suppose to graduation soon," she gulped down the potion and gagged at the flavour but she instantly felt better.

"You sound fond of them."

"The twins are so much fun to be around. They are constantly cracking jokes and pulling pranks, though most of them are aimed at my house. They are the brothers I wish I could have had during my childhood. Ginny has such fun stories after summer break."

"How many siblings does Ginny have?"

"Six older brothers," she laughed, "youngest of them all she is, but she loves her family."

Akemi moved over and sat back down in Koga's lap, snuggling into his arms.

"How does their mom do it," Kagome asked.

"If you met their mum, you would love her! She is so kind and loving yet so very stern. She has to be. Fred and George are obnoxious. Ron has a very bad temper. Percy is a stickler for rules. Charlie deals with dragons on a daily basis and Bill is a curse breaker. Ginny, herself, is a hand full, the spite fire girl."

Shippo bounced into Akemi's lap and she automatically started running her fingers through his hair, "do you have to go home?"

"Hai, I must go to school. I have an obligation to my education. In other words. It's my duty to learn."

"Why can't you just miss a year," Inuyasha asked her.

"Because, I just can't" she sighed, "it's not good for me to miss to much school, and unlike Kagome I can't just pop back and forth, I would go broke."

"Inuyasha," Koga commanded the hanyou's attention, "let her rest till she goes home. She deserves some time off, all things considered."

He bristled, "you want me to let her waste the last two weeks to relax when she can do that at home?"

"It wouldn't be wasting," Sango ventured, "she is going through a really hard time, and she barely got time to just sit and relax with all of us without constant fighting."

"Naraku has been attacking us a lot lately," Miroku nodded, "it would be nice just to sit here and talk before she is gone for another nine moon cycles."

"Gomen, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "but I think they are right. Besides, even though Koga had been with us the whole summer, they haven't really gotten any time to spend together."

"Arigato, Kagome," Koga smirked.

"Gomen, Inuyasha," Akemi mimicked Kagome, "but please? I really don't feel so well and I'm going to miss you all when I'm home."

"Fine," he snapped, "but just this once."

**-xLemonx-**

**(Deleted because of FFN Regulations)  
**

A week of relaxation, laughter, jokes and fun was shared before Inuyasha grew ansy and took everyone but Akemi and Koga off to release some pint up energy. Koga couldn't have been happier. He stalked the village, looking for signs of the fully healed not-quite-youkai red head. He found her in a field of herbs, picking the plants with gentle hands being mindful of her claws.

"Akemi," he called to her.

She smiled up at him, "Koga-kun."

"Would you come with me," he held out his hand to her.

"Of course," she put her hand in his and let him help her up.

She silently ran with him, not questioning his actions. She noticed her backpack was strapped to his back. He slowed down and pushed an opening to a clearing ahead. She entered first with his urging. She stood in awe of the place around them.

It was beautiful. A small geyser poured like a waterfall over a small cliff, filling a large pound with it's heated waters. The steam rose in the air and drifted off above the trees. The foliage around the clearing was thick and kept anyone that wasn't youkai from finding such a wonderful place.

The grass was lush and green under her bare feet, she had stopped wearing shoes in the past since last year. Beautiful white flours grew around the edge of the water and filled the air with their sweet aroma.

"I found this, while I was out the other day," he smiled, "I thought you might like it here and enjoy the hot waters."

"Did you plan to join me," she glanced over her shoulders with a blush on her cheeks.

"If you would allow me the pleasure," Koga gave her a reassuring smile.

"I would like that," she giggled nervously.

"That isn't the only reason I brought you here."

She turned around watching him with thoughtful eyes, "I didn't think it would be."

He grinned at her, "Akemi. I understand that you wish to wait to be mated."

"Koga," she started, setting her hand on his chest.

"I do not wish to change your mind," he told her effectively ended what she had to say, "but, I do hope that you will accept this gift and wear it to show proof that you are my intended."

He pressed the fabric into her hand and urged to open it. Akemi held it securely in the palm of her hand and opened the silk. Inside of it a beautiful headband was nestled. The band was thin and made of a dark blue fabric. A pendant of the sun would fall in the center of her forehead and strung around the whole band was bright blue topazes. It gave off the feel of the dark of the night becoming the brightness of day. A small almost invisible chain dangled down a tear drop shaped diamond, it would lay perfectly at the start of her nose in between her eyes.

"The adamant, is actually a protection stone," he told her, "this has been passed down through our family line, there is something similar like this running through all high youkai families."

"I love it," she breathed, "it's so beautiful."

She ran her finger over the gems, hardly being able to believe that Koga would want her to keep such a keepsake.

"Then you accept," Koga asked waiting almost impatiently for her answer.

"Hai, arigato," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him she whispered into his ear, "aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, koishii."

She de-tangled herself from him and gently set the keepsake on the ground near a large rock. She heard Koga rustling around behind her and a splash. Turning around she noticed his clothing and katana piled on the ground near a different rock and he was in the water, his back to her.

Nervously she strip her clothes, she had never been embarrassed of her body actually she liked her body, but she had always been a person of modesty. She dug through her bag and grabbed her bathing supplies and walked to the edge. She set everything down and slid into the water. As soon as she did, Koga turned around and leaned against the edge of the pool.

"Arigato," she blushed.

He laughed and just shook his head at her. Slowly she relaxed into the waters and began washing her hair and body. Koga watched her intently, she was beautiful as the waters dripped gently down her skin. Her hair sparkled like diamonds had been woven into it. She took his breath away.

The sudden smell of arousal made her look up and into the dark orbs of her intended. He was watching her, his muscles completely strained from forcing himself to stay in place. Gaining confidence she didn't feel, she walked in the shallow water towards him. When she stood, her breasts were pulled free from the waters steamy cloak and left bare for him to see. He sucked in a deep breath and curled his nails into the palm of his hands, causing the nails to break the skin.

Her hands laid gently on the muscles of his chest, her eyes watching them jump and twitch. She wondered if her touches made him feel the same as his did to her. Judging by the slight tremor in his arms, she was pretty sure they did. She took another step closer leaving only an inch of space between their bodies.

"Akemi," he groaned.

She leaned forward and gently moulded her lips to his. His hands uncurled and gently laid on her hips. Her tongue darted out on it's own accord and licked his lips, he opened his mouth to her and their wet slippery appendages moved together in a dance of dominance. She moaned softly.

Her foot moved to step closer but Koga's hands on her hips tightened and kept her in place, "I'm losing control, koishii."

Akemi's heart raced. Every time he had said those words before, it had brought fear into her and she had quickly backed away not ready to go that far. But, this time, her heart pounded in anticipation. The feeling of longing, want and desire burned her body, lighting a fire she didn't feel like stopping.

Again she tried to take a step forward but he merely tightened his grip and his nails dug sharply into her skin. The scent of her blood mixed with their arousal. His head jerked back from her as if he had been smacked. His instincts were taking over and he wanted nothing more than to lick away her blood and claim her right there and then.

"Koga," she called to him.

The tone in her voice snapped his attention straight back to her. He could see in her eyes her love for him, but also the wild fires of desire, want and need. He still couldn't bring himself to move.

"I'm ready," she whispered, "I want to give myself to you."

"Akemi," Koga groaned.

His hand on her hips crushed her body to his. He kissed her roughly, turning and pushing her against the boulder on the side of the hot spring. Her hands pulled the hair band from his hair, throwing it to the pile of his clothes, and proceeded to run her fingers through the silky strands.

During their coupling Koga pulled back slightly to look at her. His eyes went wide when he took her in. Two soft pink jagged stripes adorned each cheek at her cheekbone, on each upper eyelid was a beautiful sparkling silver line that reminded him the stuff Kagome once called eye liner and in the center of her forehead was a beautiful baby blue crescent moon with a blood red twelve point star in between the two tips of the moon; the moon was on the right and the star on the left.

After they both found their peaks, he gently rolled himself off of her pulling her onto his chest. They laid there listening to each other breathe. She sighed in contentment, placing a soft kiss against his chest. He hummed gently at the feel and she propped herself up to look at his face. She was delighted to see the love and happiness reflected in his eyes.

Koga noticed that her markings had disappeared but her ears stayed pointed. He ran his finger over the shell, tracing it with his eyes, mesmerized. It was their passion that had brought about another physical change and it hadn't hurt her.

"Your ears are pointed now," he told her.

"That's why it feels different," she giggled, "are your ears this sensitive?"

He smiled seductively, "why don't we find out?"

His arm pulled her against him and their lips met, renewing the desire.

**-xEndofLemonx-**

Three and a half days of alone time didn't seem like enough to the two lovers. They spent most of their waking moments, wrapped in a lovers embrace sharing in the intimate dance. But, to them it still wasn't enough. It had been their luck that the day they had decided to wash up, dress and return to the village from their lovers nest was the same day that the group had shown up.

They had bumped into each other at the bone eaters well. Kagome had gone home for a couple minutes to pick up some more medical supplies. They had ran out of a while ago, but she hadn't had the money to buy more till her mother got paid and could give her, her allowance. As soon as they entered the clearing, Inuyasha pounced on Koga his sword swinging wildly at the ookami, who was just fast enough to dodge every attack.

"When I agreed to alone time between you two, I didn't think you would take it this far," Inuyasha snarled trying to cut into Koga's legs to dislodge the shards.

"Inuyasha, what are you going on about," Kagome yelled angry at the hanyou for attacking the Prince.

He steadily ignored her, "you are disgusting! You couple with my sister and didn't mark her! You will not get away with defiling her!"

"It wasn't like that," Koga jumped backward narrowly avoiding another blow.

"Do not try to deny it, your scent is all over her. It's fucking inside her," he snarled, his eyes bleeding red even with Tetsusaiga firmly grasped in his hands.

"Inuyasha," Akemi cried, "I asked him not to!"

The hanyou stumbled to a stop and stared at her with wide shocked eyes, "nani?"

"He is my intended, Inuyasha. I assure you we will mate, but it must wait till I have my soul back," she tapped the sun pendant on the headband she wore showing him proof that she was Koga's intended.

In a daze he slid his sword into it's scarab, "so then, you let him touch you?"

"Hai, it was my choice," she soothed him with her words, "I didn't want to wait any longer for it."

His ears twitched but he remained where he stood. She moved forward slowly and wrapped her arms around him. The tension he felt melted away and he pulled her against him. When he had smelt their coupling on her, he had first thought that Koga had forced himself on her but when he saw their hands entwined he knew it wasn't the case. His second thought was Koga only wanted her for the possible hire or as a simple concubine.

Even if she wasn't his actual sister his instincts said she was. They insisted he protect her at all cost. It was a relief to know that they would mate in the near future. He moved to nuzzle her neck and he felt her ear against his cheek. Pulling her back he turned her head to study the appendage.

"It happened a couple days ago," she told him, "it was painless so nothing to worry about."

"What happened," Miroku asked curiously.

"Her ears are to their natural state," Koga told him.

Kagome finally absorbed the meaning of the men's fight and the blood ran from her face, "I need to talk to Akemi, alone."

No one spoke any objection and made their way to the village. Koga stopped and kissed Akemi on her lips before leaving. Akemi moved to the well and sat with her back pressed against the wood, watching Kagome curiously. The raven haired sat down gently next to her but kept her body facing the other woman.

"You and Koga had sex," Kagome asked with concern.

Akemi blushed, "Hai."

"Did you remember to use protection?"

"Of course," she laughed softly, "I used the contraceptive spell. I'm not ready to be a mom just yet."

Kagome relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, "I wouldn't have been upset if you didn't. But, you aren't even out of school yet and I just worry about you."

"I know, I'm grateful for your concern," she told her, wrapping and arm around her shoulder for a one armed hug.

"How did it even happen," Kagome blushed when the question slipped from her lips.

Akemi giggled, "he wanted to give me the gift of the intended," she tapped the headband again, "and the place he found was so beautiful. It was so lush there and the hot springs was amazing. But, after he gave me the headband, he got into the water and I followed him in. One thing led to another and I felt ready, it felt right. It still feels right. I can't even explain the emotions he makes me feel. I just know he is the one and I feel so complete when we are together."

Kagome gave a dreamy sigh, "the headband is beautiful. I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Yeah, so am I."

**-x-**

The day had come for Akemi to return to the future for another year of schooling. Akemi and Koga had snuck off that night for a long intimate dance in their field and the next morning they returned tired, clean and thoroughly satisfied. Silence had remained prominent the whole way to the well. She stood awkwardly rubbing her hands together before the group.

Kagome was the first to approach her wrapping her up in a hug, "have fun okay? Don't miss us too much!"

"It's always fun at home, but I don't think I can go too long without missing you all," she told her with a smile, "I miss you all because I cherish you all, it's a bitter-sweet feeling."

Sango hugged her next, "come back to us, okay? We will miss you greatly."

"As I will miss all of you. I promise to return," she told her.

Miroku claimed his turn, and surprisingly kept his hands to himself, "don't give up on your friends there. I am sure they will pull through for you."

She felt tears finally sting her eyes. She hadn't let herself think about it. But, now she was heading home and could possibly be losing two friends and gaining two enemies.

"Arigato, Miroku."

Shippo jumped happily into her arms, "when you feel sad," he pulled out one of his amazing drawings of the group all dressed up in their animal counter part, "look at this and remember we miss you too."

The tears she had been trying so hard to hold back slipped down her cheeks and she cradled the kit to her chest, "it's beautiful. Arigato, Shippo."

"You're welcome," he told her before leaping over to Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled her to him, mindful of the piece of paper clutched in her hands, "I will miss you, sis. Please be safe there, just return to us in one piece, please?"

She sobbed softly before whispering, "aishiteru. I will miss you, too, brother. I will do my best to remain safe."

"Aishiteru," he told her before releasing her, leading the group to walk back to the village.

Koga wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back against his chest. He kissed her softly on her neck and gently licked her skin, tasting vanilla and rain water. Her tears were falling more freely now. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss and lick, the taste of chocolate and cinnamon left her tongue tingling.

"Return to me, koishii," he whispered into her ear, "aishiteru."

"Aishiteru," she said in her voice cracked from her tears, "wait for me?"

"Always," he smiled against her neck breathing in her scent.

They shared one last passionate kiss that left them both burning for more before Akemi turned and jumped into the dark confines of the well. If she had stayed any longer, she would have lost the resolve to leave. She knew she had a duty to finish school, but the sadness that came with parting from her beloved, her brother and her friends was hard to swallow.

She jumped with ease out of the well. While she didn't fully have the strength of a youkai or even that of a hanyou, she still retained some of her youkai speed after all the open links with Inuyasha. Now she appeared youkai, with her claws, fangs and pointed ears. But the only abilities that had been fully awakened was her sight and hearing.

The sound of a car horn blared loudly in her ears and she cringed. It would do so much better for her to have her normal ningen hearing in this time. Digging into her bag she pulled out an illusion potion and downed it's contents. Her ears rounded, her nails shortened and her fangs receded. Now she would head off to get her portkey lest she be late.

**-x-**

The tug ended and her feet were firmly on the ground at platform nine and three quarters. Akemi walked into the train and found an empty compartment. She shrugged off her backpack and pulled out her school robes. If she didn't change she would stick out like a sore thumb in her priestess garb. Quickly she changed into her school uniform, minus the robe, stored her backpack and sat down heavily in the seat next to the window.

A few minutes later the door of the compartment opened and Ginny walked in, already wearing her uniform. She smiled her greeting as the other girl plopped herself down across from her.

"Hard summer," Akemi asked her.

"You have no idea," Ginny huffed.

She clamped her mouth shut from retorting that she did know and chose instead to say, "want to talk about it?"

"The twins were insufferable all summer," she groaned, "they wouldn't stop asking if I had written you all summer long."

"Why would the twins want to know if you were writing to Akemi," Blaise asked, inserting himself next to said woman.

"Seems odd," Draco sat next to Ginny, wrapping his arm lazily around her waist.

Akemi took notice immediately and turned her questioning eyes to Ginny who merely gave her a small nod.

"They said they just wanted to know what she thought of something," she shrugged.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I thought," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I had pink bloody hair for two whole days! It was the most annoying sight ever. I shined like a beacon!"

The other three in the compartment laughed loudly at her discomfort. Her ears were ringing, the pain of listening to so many people talking and her friends weren't all that quiet. She remained sitting there and kept herself from rubbing her temples to try to alleviate the building pressure behind her eyes.

Ginny shook her head, "how did they even do that?"

"It would seem, Draco left me a very indecent present and they stuck the hex on it before he placed it in my bag."

"You did what," Blaise and Ginny gasped at the blonde.

Draco shrugged, "it was just some lingerie."

"Which by the way, I will be returning to you."

"What do I need it for?"

"I don't know, Obviously you thought I would use it," she pointed out.

Draco shot Blaise a smirk and the dark skinned boy returned it. The two red heads rolled their eyes at the boys. The Ice Prince had known that his friend would enjoy the piece of material that he had bought. But, Akemi was going to return it, once she found it again in the huge mess that was her magically enhanced backpack.

"Oh my god," Ginny gasped leaning forward and pushing Akemi's hair from her forehead, "that is so beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift," she smiled, "I felt bad about accepting something to expensive."

"Are those real gems?"

Akemi nodded gently, "yeah."

The other red head shifted backward but pressed on, "how was things in Japan?"

"Amazing," she gushed, "you should have seen the places we went! It was so beautiful this time of year. And I got to meet Koga-kun's father and the rest of his friends and family. Inuyasha wouldn't let me stay long and dragged me away, but I was injured so he had no choice but to let me stay for a while. Kagome-chan finally told Inuyasha her feelings and Sango-chan finally told Miroku-sama. I'm so happy for my friends.

Shippo spent most of his time clinging to me, he is such a sweet little boy. I can't believe how many things went on this summer! I already miss it there. It's so peaceful and quiet out in the forests and the sky is so clear you can see every single star," she sighed dreamily leaning back against the seat with a content smile on her face, "I think this summer was a success even if we didn't get done completely what Inuyasha had been hoping for."

"I wish I could go," Ginny smiled at her friend, "you always sound so happy and joyful when you come home from Japan."

"Oh, Ginny," Akemi sat forward and grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "if I could bring you, I so would. I would love to introduce you to my friends and show you around. All of the places I've been and seen, it makes staying in one spot for nine months the hardest thing I have to do in life. Being a nomad in Japan is amazing. Sleeping outside next to a camp fire, no tent just directly under the stars, unless the weather is bad then we usually find a cave or something."

"I'm jealous," she told her friend seriously.

"So, you saw Koga," Blaise drawled emotionlessly beside her.

Her nose however told her he was upset and jealous, "yes. Inuyasha allowed him to travel with us for the summer. The only time we really got to talk was when we were at his home, but he has a very large family."

"That sounds... like fun," even with his tense words the smell of jealousy disappeared from the air.

She wasn't going to upset Blaise the first day back by bluntly telling him of her relationship with Koga. She wouldn't allow him to touch her any longer, but she couldn't just break the poor boy's heart on her first day back from Japan and suffer the silent treatment all year.

**-x-**

Ginny and Akemi sat by the lake, it was mid September only a couple weeks into school, the air carried a chill that spoke of winter. They had been so busy getting used to their schedule that Akemi had been shocked to find Ginny standing outside her last class waiting for her.

"You haven't taken that headband off since you got to school," Ginny pointed out, "did Koga give you that?"

Akemi blushed, "how did you know?"

"Blaise told me about this guy that liked you back in Japan. He was very upset over you going, but apparently he got over it, or he is just using the girl he is with right now to try and push the thoughts of you from his mind," the Gryffindor shrugged.

"Great, I'm going to have to be the shoulder to cry on again once Blaise dumps her,"she sighed heavily.

"So, does Koga like you?"

"Yes," she smiled staring at the rippling surface of the lake, "he and I are dating. I really do love him as he does me."

Ginny's head snapped to the side to look at her, "really?"

Akemi smiled at her assuringly, "I'm more than sure about this. I gave myself to him."

"You mean you lost your virginity to him," her voice was a whisper but her eyes were wide and staring at her in disbelief.

"I did, About two weeks ago," she nodded, "he is the most amazing guy I've ever met. I was already falling in love with him since the first day I met him. It didn't even take the first week back in Japan for me to figure out I had already fallen."

"I'm happy for you. I know you would never do anything you didn't feel strongly about," Ginny frowned, "but what about Blaise?"

"I will tell him. I have to tell him soon," Akemi told her easily, "he deserves to know. I just don't want to spend the rest of the year without him. It's selfish to wait even this long to tell him, but I think he can wait till the end of the month."

"As long as you tell him."

"I promise."

**-x-**

"You wanted to talk," Blaise asked sliding into the empty class room.

Akemi sat next to a window and her eyes were casted out into the expanse of the horizon, "Blaise, did you sleep with that girl?"

"What," he asked startled.

"Just a simple yes or no."

"Yes."

"I haven't been completely honest with you," she sighed, "when I said on the train that Koga and I didn't get much alone time to talk, I meant just that. But, I never said we didn't get any alone time."

Blaise stiffened, "what are you saying?"

Akemi shifted uncomfortably, "I slept with Koga, multiple times during the last two weeks of my stay."

"Well, I slept with that girl all summer. We can just forgive each other and move on from this, can't we," he asked.

"I was just curious about the girl. Ginny told me about her, so I wanted to see if you were sleeping with her. It truly doesn't bother me," he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't lying.

He all but snarled, "then just tell me what you have to say!"

Akemi flinched at the sudden loud noise but straightened out, "I am in love with Koga."

His face crumbled and tears gathered behind his dark orbs, "what?"

"I needed to tell you that we can't have a relationship, because the only person I want to be with is Koga. I'm sorry if I hurt you Blaise, I didn't know this would happen. I gave him a chance and things just went from there."

"He gave you that headband that you wear all the time, didn't he?"

"Yes."

In his anger he reached forward and tried to grab the piece of material, his fingers didn't even brush the stones before her hand was clamped around his wrist.

"Do not touch it," she hissed, "just because you are angry does not mean you can try and break something special to me."

He pulled away from her and she let him go. Anger burnt so deeply in his dark eyes and it sung her heart to know that she had done this to him. Purely out of accident, she had warned him of her plans to get to know Koga. This had always been a possibility. He turned and fled from the room, leaving her to stand there in the quiet space with a heavy heart.

**-x-**

Rumours travelled fast. Even with their horrible DADA teacher strutting around, it hadn't stopped the blazing inferno that tore through the school. She closed her eyes, trying not to listen to the words that people were saying. She was sitting at the Slytherin table, calmly trying to eat, but with her enhanced hearing she could hear almost every single whisper around her.

While almost everyone was laughing, there were a great few at the Gryffindor table who remained silent. Friends she had made during the celebration of the completion of the second challenge last year. Surprisingly even Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were among the people not joining in the rumours.

"Didn't you hear, she is a whore."

"I heard she slept with like ten guys."

"I wonder what changed her over summer, she was such an innocent girl."

"If she is such the slut they say she is, I wonder if she will let me have a go."

"She might be a slut but she is bloody gorgeous and I want a piece of that."

She was a piece of meat to them now, the men would try to consume her like vultures on road kill. A shiver ran down her spine. She had trusted Blaise with her secret, but in his hurt state he had spread the rumour and every time it was bounced around it became more and more distorted.

Akemi stood, forgoing her food, this was the seventh day in a row she couldn't find it in herself to eat. She walked briskly toward the door but was stopped when a dark brown haired, green eyes boy stood in her way. Harry stared down at her in concern, the dark bags under her eyes, the way her skin had paled to a complexion rivalling snow and the red ring around her eyes told him all he needed to know.

His hand slipped into her's and he gently tugged her to the Gryffindor table. She didn't fight back because her strength would win but it might hurt the boy. He gently pushed her down into the seat next to where he was sitting and began filling her plate.

"You need to eat,"he told her firmly, "I will not let you leave until I know your stomach is full."

"I'm not hungry," she stated.

"After seven days of not eating? You can't lie your way out of this one," Granger said smartly.

"If you do not wish to hear the lie, then I'll tell you the truth. I do not wish to sit here another moment and listen to the rumours," her dull almost black eyes connected with Granger's brown ones.

"I know it's hard to take," Harry sighed, "but you can't just give in."

Tears built behind her eyes but she pushed them down, "I really just want to go home. I came here hoping not to lose any friends and lost both of them."

"You still have me," Ginny reached out and set her hand gently on her's.

"Really," she whispered almost as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Yes, really."

"And you have us," the twins piped up.

"Don't forget me," Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We are here too," Ron gestured to him and the bushy haired girl.

Her tears spilt then, but ones of joy. She wasn't alone, she had lost two friends only to gain so many more. Others such as Seamus, Dean and Neville jumped in to the conversation. None of them cared that they were the center of attention, they only cared that Akemi would wake from her depression and begin to live happily again.

Harry walked her to her common room that night. He remained silent until he found an empty class room and tugged her into it. A quick locking and silence charm and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've been meaning to ask you," he looked at her, "we have this group, we gather every once in a while to practice DADA since Umbridge won't let us. I was wondering if you wanted to join?"

"You mean, you guys would let me join," she asked with sparkling eyes.

"I get the feeling you already knew about the group?"

"I over heard a conversation," she waved it off, "I would love to join."

He pulled a long parchment from his pocket and unrolled it, laying it on the desk. He produced a quill and small jar of ink. Akemi instantly recognised the magic that lay within the paper and signed her name at the bottom of the list. A week of torture had led to something amazing.

**-x-**

Weeks had passed and still the rumours were merely growing. After all, what self respecting Slytherin sits at the Gryffindor table every single day and only hangs out with said house? Harry and her became best friends and they had just taken to doing everything together to keep Akemi from the constant laughter and physical shoving of her own house.

"So, Potter," Blaise drawled, "heard that Ito was spreading her legs so you though to see if she would for you too? I hear she puts out for anyone that gives her gifts."

Draco smirked from his spot next to his friend. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all grew tense at such an implication. People began to crowd around them, keeping a good distance due to Weasley's famous temper.

"You dirty rotten bastard," Ron hissed.

"Did she catch your fancy too, Weasel," Draco laughed coldly, "finally got tired of one mudblood so you automatically jump to the next."

"How dare you," Akemi snarled the sound completely inhuman, "you can call me whatever name you so like, but I will not stand around and listen to you call Hermione such a degrading term."

"Ah so she has a backbone, does she," Blaise laughed, "what will you do? Yell at us? Throw a fit? Maybe cry?"

The sound of knuckles cracking echoed through the halls, "do not test me, Zabini. It is bad enough that you started these rumours based of jealousy, but to continue to try and poke fun at my expense is getting tiring."

"Jealousy? What do I have to be jealous of?"

"The fact that I gave myself to Koga and not you," she hissed, "do not play games with me. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"After fire years, you spout that crap at us," Draco shook his head, "I think that is more than enough time for us to get to know you, mudblood."

"Then you do not know me well enough," she glared coldly at the boy, "if you had been my friends, if you had cared, you would not speak in such a way. I regret the day that I talked to the two of you and believe that you both had some kind of goodness in your heart. I hope you both enjoy knowing that when you are finally over whatever it is that is making you lash out at me, I will not forgive you."

Blaise's eyes flashed and he gasped, "Akemi."

"Do not speak my name," she snapped her jaws at him, "you do not deserve such a right. If any person here is foul, it is the both of you! Brother warned me away, he told me what would happen if I stayed by your side, but I did it any ways because I cared about you. Because you were my friends.

But friends don't make their friends feel like they are the lowest piece of filth on the face of the planet. They don't say rude things over and over again and expect to get forgiven every single time. I'm done with the two of you. Until you can prove that you are deserving of my friendship, I will remain acting like neither of you existed in my life."

"Just answer me one question," Blaise deflated, "does he make you happy?"

Akemi blinked and then sighed, "you would not understand the joy and completion I feel when I am around him, for you have never felt such for yourself. But, yes, he makes me happy."

"I'm sorry," the dark skinned boy turned and walked down the hall, his shoulder slumped.

Draco glanced at her with saddened eyes, but said nothing before he followed his friends.

"Jealousy can cause such foolish nature," Akemi said as if she was talking merely to herself, "those of us caught in it's dark hands can not see the light outside. We lash out because we miss the peace and tranquillity we once possessed but can't seem to find. What we don't know is the worse we treat someone for our own emotions, the more that emotion controls us and keeps us from our light."

"Akemi," Ginny rushed after her when she started to leave, "do you mean what you said? That you won't accept their apology even though you know why they are acting this way?"

"There is no apology that can cover the hurt that they have left in my heart. My soul is already in two and I have a hard time being away from brother as it is, They could have costed me my life had Harry not forced me to sit with you that day."

The red head's hand dropped to her side and she watched her best friend walk with hunched shoulder's toward her dormitory.

**-x-**

Akemi woke up to the sound of tapping at her window. She groaned about being woken up so early but allowed the owl to enter her room. It dropped a single package on the bed, but it was relatively large. Shrugging she tore away the wrapper and found herself staring a bunch of birthday presents. Today she turned sixteen and it seemed like her friends in Japan hadn't forgotten.

Shippo had given her a bunch of his magic tricks. She laughed and picked up a spinning top wondering if they would work on the mischievous twins. From Sango she received a small dagger that was beautifully designed. The leather grip had a large silver dragon engraved in it. Her jaw dropped, the dagger was made from a dragon demon remains which would make it almost unbreakable and unbelievably sharp.

Miroku had decided on giving her a round crystal ball. She rolled the small pink stone in her fingers feeling the pull of magic. It was a barrier stone, holding onto it would increase and strengthen her barriers. Kagome got her a very beautiful dress that she had seen at the mall during one of their many trips in Tokyo. It was perfect and made with the fabric she adored most; silk.

She stopped and sucked in a breath when she got to Inuyasha's gift. The sword pulsed as if calling her and her hand reached out and pulled it from the bed. The scarab was a rich crimson, much darker than her hair, and shined like polished marble. The hilt was wrapped delicately with black strips of leather. The cross guard was made from silver.

Taking a deep breath she pulled the blade from it's home. A flare of energy pulsed through her and she gasped loudly. It was Inuyasha's power. He had asked Totosai to use his fangs to forge her a demon blade. While the blade remained it's normal size it danced wildly with the red colour of his ki. She ran a finger up the back of the blade, listening to the fang.

It was elegant, forged with a woman in mind. It curved ever so slightly, and the blade was sharp enough to cut through stone. On the blade right above the cross guard the word Tenshi was inscribed.

"Tenshi," she whispered and the sword pulsed as if in agreement, "the blade of angels."

What a name for a demon blade. She slipped the sword back into it's scarab before setting it on the bed. Without her demon soul she might not be able to control it, but it was always worth testing. Moving her eyes away from the sword she found Koga's gift to her.

Furs and pelts of all sizes. He knew how much she enjoyed sleeping on he furs in his den. Delighted she brought the soft silky fur to her face and rubbed it gently on her cheek. Koga's scent clung to it.

She glanced over the furs and realized he had given her an outfit much like the one he always wore. A skirt of fur that would reach no further then two inches above the knee and armor that would cover only her breasts and ribs; leaving the fleshy part of her stomach bare as well as her shoulders.

A happy smile spread across her lips and she began to fold and put away all of her gifts into her magical bag. She had sorted through it thankfully and everything was back in order so putting away the stuff where they belonged was easy. She left the bedding fur out. As she made her bed with the dark brown fur she heard something fall to the floor.

Peaking around the bed she saw a beautiful silver chain. She picked it up carefully and examined it. The chain was long enough that it would wrap around her stomach just under her rib cage. She put it on and examined the beautiful dangling pendant that hung just above her naval. It was a beautiful twelve point red star, it's dark colours danced exotically in the sun light.

Looking back in the package she found a letter written by Kagome in English.

_Happy Birthday, Akemi!_

_The whole group decided to pitch in and get things for your birthday. We really do hope you enjoy them. Please, do not think of the cost this time and just accept them? We all really worked hard to obtain them._

_Inuyasha says to be careful with Tenshi. Totosai had told him that Tenshi couldn't be forged with just his fang that they needed one who controlled a heavily power. So, Inuyasha fought Sesshomaru and got lucky enough to knock one of his fangs out. He worries that even given it's name Tenshi might be to powerful of a demon blade and could corrupt you._

_Miroku and Sango decided on more practical gifts, ones that would aid you in battle because they know how reckless you tend to be, even more so when connected to Inuyasha. Shippo threw in some of his tricks hoping you could use them to get back at the twins. He really likes the idea of being able to cause mischief in the future._

_Koga hopes that you enjoy the furs. They are the ones from his bed at the den that he knew you loved. Also, Inuyasha pointed out that if you had his scent to sleep with at night it could help get rid of the nightmares I know you once said you suffered from. He also threw in an outfit because after all you are a part of his pack now. He doesn't expect you to wear it, just so you know. He gave it to you just in case you might want it._

_And the belly pendant, he said it would help you feel connected with home. You don't need a protection stone since the headband already had one, so he got you a comfort stone. I didn't even knew they made those. But, it has a drop of each of our blood soaked into the stone to give you the comfort of our presence without actually being there. He hopes you like it as much as the headband._

_Last but not least, I decided to get you that dress you have been dying for. It's not as extravagant as the other gifts and it's not that functional outside of our time. But, hey, sometimes feeling beautiful is all it takes to make your day even brighter._

_I hope you have a good birthday, we all miss you so much! Inuyasha and Koga send their love._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

She grabbed a change of clothes, after taking off her new piece of jewellery, and proceed to shower for the day. Today was just another normal school day, so lulling behind would do her no good. The other girls would surely wake up soon. It had been a ritual for her to wake way before her dorm mates because she didn't want to deal with questions about the horrible scars that still marred her stomach.

After she was washed, she brushed her teeth and hair, applied a small amount of golden eye shadow to her upper eye lids and then a little bit of black eye liner to the bottom lids. She smiled at herself, her rosy pink lips pulled back to show the beautiful snow white teeth.

Turning she left the bathroom and pulled her hair into a high pony tail. Her locks now reached the middle of her thighs but when tied up she was able to get them to barely brush the small of her back. It was only so because she used her own hair to tie itself up, she had gotten quite skilled at it over the last couple years.

She clipped the belly chain on under her shirt before tucking in the white fabric. The headband had to be placed around her neck and hidden under her shirt, no visible jewellery was allowed during classes but she wasn't willing to go without wearing it somewhere on her person.

She exited the dormitory and walked quickly to the Great Hall. She pulled open the doors and sauntered in taking her customary seat at the Gryffindor table. Not long later did everyone slowly begin to fill the room. She had to laugh when she watched Ginny sheepishly slid into the Great Hall. The poor girl was often late to breakfast because she stayed up late to study and always had a habit of sleeping in.

She took her seat opposite of Akemi and held out a nicely wrapped package, "Happy Birthday, Akemi!"

The crimson haired woman blushed furiously but accepted the gift, "Thank you, Ginny."

"Wait, it's your birthday," Ron blinked stupidly.

"I'm not one to celebrate it," she laughed slowly opening the paper around the present, "it's just another day in my eyes."

"That's non-sense," Hermione tutted, "we should do something to celebrate!"

"It really is okay," she told her evenly as the paper fell away to reveal a book.

Her jaw dropped at the beautiful book in her hands, it's cover was black and no title was on it. She opened it to peer inside and would have dropped the book had she been holding it.

"Do you even know what this is," Akemi glanced up at her friend with awe filled eyes.

"No actually," she blushed, "I can't even read it and no translation spell we have tried works. But, for some reason when I got it, I thought you would appreciate it more than me."

"How did you get this?"

"My brother Bill had to go to Japan and he found it in a cursed dwelling that they were trying to enter. There was much more than this, but this was the only thing he was allowed to keep."

"This is absolutely amazing," she ran her fingers over the words.

Hermione sighed, "we have been trying so long to decode the book."

"It's useless," Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's not useless, nothing is useless," Akemi told him easily, "this book is written in an ancient language, it's not a surprise you were unable to use magic to translate it."

"Well what good is a book that you can't even read," Ron huffed, his cheeks tinged red.

Akemi was already flipping through the pages, her eyes scanning quickly over the words. It was flawless, beautiful. The scripts remained in tact and she was shocked to see that not even a single page had any sign of ageing. Everyone watched her, none of them said anything till she looked up.

"This is perfect," she gushed, "the pages are totally untouched by time, but I know this book is centuries old. The script is flawless, whoever wrote this had a very steady hand. The brush strokes are beautiful, as if he was painting a picture instead of words."

"You got all that just by looking at it," Harry asked, "I just noticed it was a book with words I couldn't read."

She laughed and then smiled, "it's more than that. It's history. It's from a time that no longer can be seen, but can be read. It gives people insight to things long since passed."

"Yeah, if you could read it," Seamus laughed bringing in his group of friend to the conversation.

Akemi flipped to the first page, "The Great Demons. Known to all across the vast lands were four demons who stood taller than life itself. They created a pathway, an opening to allow others of their kinds to live among the humans. The humans afraid of such creatures tried to fight but found the struggle useless. The Great Demons took command and sought to bring peace to both species.

They divided the land in four equal sections to be ruled over by their Great Demon Lords. The Lord of the North, East, West and South took control, watching over their lands, making sure no great threat would come to their people. But did not interfere with every day lives.

With the threat of so many demons, priestess and priests came to the aid of the humans to help decrease the massive numbers of the demons. The Lords watched, intrigued by such a development, but did nothing to stop it. No creature could ever take their throne.

Generation after generation the throne of the lands was passed down to many Great Demons, some who ruled with kindness or caring and others who ruled with fear and death."

She stopped reading and looked up, "I've been looking for something like this since I was thirteen."

"You can read it," Hermione stared at her jaw dropped open.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Don't tell me you believe in that mumbo jumbo about demons, do you," Thomas asked leaning forward to peer at her.

"Is there any reason to believe that they don't exist," she asked him.

He laughed, "then where are they?"

"All around you," she said seriously causing the group to go deathly quiet, "I'm a priestess. It's what we are trained to do; fight and kill demons. Though, they aren't as plentiful, they still reside living like humans among us. If you paid attention in DADA you would have known that. They are allowed to live inside the wizarding community, most just choose not to."

Hermione nodded, "there isn't much known about them because they are so secluded now, but they do exist."


	7. A Soul's Rightful Place

_**Playing With Magic**_

**Chapter 7:**** A Soul's Rightful Place**

A sharp pain tore Akemi from the land of dreams. She bolted upright in her bed, holding her head to keep from crying out. The cold winter air hit her sweating body making her shiver. The dungeons were always the worst place to be once late November had taken hold. She pushed back the furs and stood.

She dressed quickly in a thich jumper and jeans before throwing on her heavy winter cloak. Another wave of pain flashed through her and she stumbled to the door. After righting herself she made her way down the stairs and through the common room. The halls flashed by and soon she was slipping through the main doors.

The cold frosty air bit at her exposed face and hands but she pushed into the land. Standing in front of the lake she simply watched the calm waters. The last couple nights she had been woken up the same way. Her head would throb painfully for hours before it would finally stop. She groaned when another throb racked through her and brought her to her knees.

Her hand pressed firmly to her temples and she cried out as quietly as possible. A flash of blinding light and Akemi found the pain and presser from her skull gone. She fell over and curled up on her side. The pain was gone and her mind seemed at ease but she wasn't ready to chance it.

_Akemi, _Inuyasha's voice echoed in her mind.

_Inuyasha,_ she replied in shock.

_It worked, _he mentally sighed, _we are in danger Akemi. Sango and Miroku are so injured they can barely fight. Koga lost his shards to Naraku and he is injured and can't move much. Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku and we are trying to find her, but nothing is working. I'm running out of strength. I need you here to help me._

Akemi stood and ran wildly into the castle, _I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to grab my stuff, but I promise you I will be there within the next few hours._

_I can't hold the link open much longer. Miroku is losing strength and I can't go to the future to reconnect again. Linking without blood is to painful._

_I agree. Be careful Inuyasha. I promise I'll be there._

The link shut violently and it startled Akemi. Her bare feet slammed hard against the ground as she used what speed she could to propel herself through the halls. In minutes she was in her room, shoving the fur blankets from her bed into the bag. She decided against changing for the moment and just pulled on her chain and headband.

Strapping the bag to her back she made another mad dash for Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle moved aside when she whispered the password. She didn't wait for the stairs and leapt to the top. Her knuckles rapped hard against the wood and she waited impatiently for the headmaster to open it.

It was a surprise to find the man dressed in bright purple robes, looking as if he hadn't been to sleep yet. He gestured her to come in and sat behind his desk. She stood bouncing from foot to foot.

"I need to go back to Japan," she told him evenly.

He blinked before inclining his head, "why?"

"Inuyasha and the other's are hurt badly. I must go help them. I'm there only hope to find Kagome."

"How soon do you need to leave?"

"Within the next few hours would be preferable."

"It will take me a few hours to make a two way portkey. Once you get to Japan, leave for the past, but when you return from the past the other portkey will activate and you will be brought to Hogsmeade. Eat breakfast, I should be done by then."

"Thank you Professor."

**-x-**

Waiting for breakfast had been the hardest thing she had ever done, but when the Hall finally filled and the food appeared she realized just how hungry she really was. Her friends slowly filtered in and sat around her.

"How come you aren't dressed for class," Harry asked her suddenly.

Akemi visibly startled and her fork dropped and clanked hard against her plate, "Um. I'm not going to class."

"Are you sick," Ginny asked concerned.

"No, nothing like that," she recovered and began eating again, "I have to go back to Japan for a little."

"Is everything alright," Hermione inquired.

Akemi sighed and her tense shoulders slumped, "I wish. But, no it seems Kagome-chan has gone missing, so I'm headed back to help them find her."

"Whoa," Ron looked at her oddly, "don't they have police and everything that could help?"

She shook her head, "no, this is something we have to do on our own. There is no help available for this kind of situation."

"It's going to be dangerous, isn't it," Ginny looked scared out of her mind.

"No such difference from any other time I'm in Japan. But, yes, it will be very dangerous. My only hope is we find her before he can do anything to her."

"Who is he," Neville asked her.

"I can't say his name," she told him, "at least I shouldn't. I really can't explain right yet what is happening. All I know is I have to go back to help them."

"So the thing on your hip," Harry pointed to it, "is that a sword?"

"Yes, it's name is Tenshi," she told him touching the hilt, "it was a present from Inuyasha for my birthday."

"What would you need a sword for," Ron questioned her.

"In the wilderness of Japan, anything is possible," Akemi told him and stood up from the table, "I will return once Kagome has been safely found. I hope you guys don't miss me too much."

She strode from the hall and navigated her way to Dumbledore's office. On the desk was a small necklace with a tiny heart pendant.

"It has been finished," he told her gently, "return when you can, the sooner the better. I am not sure what kind of excuse I can come up with to get you out of school."

"I will do my best," she nodded at him.

The elder grabbed the necklace and clasped it around her neck. She touched the pendant and the pulling sensation began.

**-x-**

Akemi ran following the trail of Inuyasha's scent. He was somewhere nearby but with every step she took it seemed like his scent was getting further and further away. Her breath was ragged and without his strength to carry her forward, she was faltering as her strength began to waver. It felt like an eternity before she found her friends, bleeding and bruised in a clearing around a small camp fire.

She went to Miroku and Sango, the two were the most worse for wear, "Inuyasha, what happened?"

Spell after spell slipped quietly off her lips, gentle lights of different colour poured into their ningen bodies. Cuts and bruises began to disappear and when she done what she could do with magic, she gave them potions then cleaned and bandaged everything she couldn't heal.

"Naraku attacked us," he told her, "it was the real him this time. He seemed to be up to something but before any of us could tell what, Kagome was gone."

"How long ago?"

Koga sighed, "a week or more."

"A week," she gasped as she began to heal Koga's legs.

"He hasn't let up since. There isn't a day that goes by were we aren't in a massive battle for half of it," Inuyasha groaned.

She made quick work of Koga's injuries and moved over to Inuyasha, who was by far the worst for wear in strength but not physically.

"Once you are able to stand," Akemi told him, "we will open our link and relish in each other's strength. We can all fight Naraku and get Kagome back."

"I'm worried about her," Inuyasha sighed, his head falling forward, "I wasn't able to protect her.

"She is alive," Akemi told him firmly, "she will be returned to us safely."

"Arigato, for coming," he told her.

"Don't thank me for something that I wanted to do," she stated.

He turned to give her a better look at his back, "what about school?"

"It can wait," she said airily, "you guys can't."

When she had done all she could for him, she went back to Koga. She kissed him lightly and brushed his bangs from his face.

"I missed you," she smiled at him softly.

"As I missed you, koishii," he gave her his cocky grin.

"Got into trouble without me, I see," she giggled lightly, "what will I ever do with you?"

"Stay by my side always to keep me in line," he smirked.

Her giggling turned into happy laughter, "I might just have too!"

He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. He had been going crazy without her the past few months. He didn't know how much longer he could take without seeing his intended. She snuggled into him, mindful of the injury he had across his chest.

"I wish I had known this would happen. I would have just stayed," she sighed.

"It couldn't be helped," he tried to reassure her.

"I know."

That night they all slept peacefully, the barrier from the pink stone held all their worries at bay, even if only for a few hours. The sun was beginning to rise when the group began to wake and ready for the day. Everyone felt so much better, their wounds were almost completely gone thanks to Akemi and her magic and potions.

Koga stood watching the two in front of him. He had never seen them link before. He had been around them both when they were linked, but never had he witnessed it first hand. Inuyasha and Akemi slit their right palms and held their hands out to each other. They soaked their lips in the blood of the other and then lapped the remaining blood into their mouths.

Their kis danced and tangled together in the air before settling down inside them. She smiled at her brother before turning and walking over to Koga.

"I didn't know it required blood," he told her honestly.

"It's not the best, but it is what the spell calls for," she shrugged, "I can preform this spell with someone other then Inuyasha if I want. But, the link opens the mind and it would give whoever I was linking with my memories."

Koga pulled her flush against him, "sound like a pain."

She kissed him passionately, running her fingers though the silky black hair she had been dying to touch. He groaned and pulled her tighter, wanting more then just a simple kiss.

"Would you two knock it off," Inuyasha huffed, "we don't have time for this!"

Akemi stumbled back, "Gomen."

"Just get ready," he snipped.

She nodded before disappearing into her backpack. She emerged a few minutes later in her miko grab. It was the first time they had seen her in black hakamas. On her left hip Tenshi rested tied into her obi. The dagger that Sango had got her was strapped to her upper calf and the pink crystal was hidden inside her hair that was pulled high in a pony tail.

"I would have worn my pelts, but I really don't want to get them bloody my first time wearing them," she sighed.

"You will have plenty of other chances to wear them," Koga assured her.

"How long until we get attacked again," Akemi asked.

"It really depends," Miroku shrugged.

"He doesn't have a set pattern," Sango told her.

**-x-**

Three days of seemingly none stop battles left the group far worse then before Akemi had gotten there. Within the first day, her magic was drained and no longer could she use even the simplest of healing charms. Her potions were running out quickly and the ningens were so hurt they had to be sent back to Kaede's village where Shippo had been left when Kagome was kidnapped.

Koga wasn't faring any better. His youkai healing abilities were slowing down with the massive strain of too many wounds. He could hardly remain on his feet, but he refused to leave his intended. It had upset Akemi when he refused to leave, she feared losing him but no amount of pleading on her part could convince the stubborn ookami to go.

Inuyasha and Akemi were trying to pull from each other's strength, but they were both so weak it did neither of them any good. The hanyou was so covered in cuts that his already red haori was drenched so thoroughly in blood that it was almost black. Akemi had a few major injuries, mostly all around her stomach. Youkai always tend to go for the softest flesh when it came to ningens.

Another spin kick sent a youkai flying through the air. She panted heavily, blood pouring from the gash at her hair line on the right side of her face. The blood burned her eye and made sight impossible on that side.

Tenshi hummed in her hand, but the blasted sword would not let her call upon it's abilities. The blade still sliced easily through the youkai around her. A bear clamped down hard to her left side, it's sharp teeth easily piercing her flesh. She cried out and dug her nails into it's head. The smell of acid and burning flesh filled the air making her gag.

Akemi pulled her hand up from the youkai to examine her fingers. A blue coloured tick goo poured from her finger nails that glowed the same colour as the liquid. Piercing pain shot through her head and she screamed her discomfort to all those around her. Her body felt like it was on fire, melting away under the strain of the poison.

"Akemi," Inuyasha and Koga screamed out her name.

"Stay back," she cried out, "the poison will kill you."

Koga stopped in his fight to get to her but Inuyasha continued forward. He had dealt with Sesshomaru's poison before, he could brave the poison that was admitting from Akemi. She watched in horror as a youkai to small for Inuyasha to truly notice charged him.

"Inuyasha, watch out," she screamed tearing herself away from the dying bear.

His teeth ripped with ease, pulling large chunks of her skin with it. She pressed her hand to the wound trying to hold back the organs that threatened to spill through it. Weaving through the youkais was a lot harder with her hand constantly slipping into her body causing white hot pain to spear through her.

Inuyasha was crumpled over, the youkai had gone straight through his stomach. Lucky for him his muscles were strong enough to hold the organs in his body without any trouble. Blood poured darkly onto the ground staining the surface. As soon as she reached him a barrier formed around them, keeping them safe if only for a moment.

"Inuyasha," she knelt in front of him, "are you aright?"

"I'm looking better then you, sis," he smirked at her.

His skin was turning purple, "your poisoned."

"I'll survive," he told her.

"Take some of my blood," she slit her wrist and forced the appendage into his mouth.

He sputtered at first, not wanting to accept the blood, but found himself drinking the red liquid greedily. She pulled her wrist from his mouth, the world spinning around her.

"It should provide you with an antidote to the poison as I'm immune to most poisons now that I got my own poison back," she grumbled.

"You gave me too much blood," he told her, "you should take some of mine in return."

"No, you are too badly hurt," she shook her head.

He grunted, "I didn't want to but you made me, so you are going to do it."

Inuyasha held out his wrist and reluctantly she bit into the flesh and gorged herself on the bitter-sweet blood. She pulled away, a bit of his blood seeping gently down her lip.

"We are even," Akemi told him, "now we should get back out there before my intended dies."

"Wouldn't want that wimpy ookami to die on us," he chuckled.

She held out her hand and Inuyasha placed his in hers. Their hands had many open wounds on them and their blood mixed, soaking into their skin. Blue and red ki flared to life and danced wildly around them. Pain consumed her body as a red ball of smoke pulled from her body to dance in front of her chest.

Inuyasha had a blue ball of smoke dancing in front of him. Suddenly the blue ball shot into her chest as the red one shot into Inuyasha. She stumbled backwards a howl tearing from her throat. Her beast flailed wildly, excited to finally be returned to it's rightful body. Every heightened sense of a inu youkai snapped back into place and her body began to heal.

Inuyasha felt his strength return, almost twice as strong as usual. His wounds healed instantly and his body felt great. He stood and glanced at his sister. The only change that he could see was the markings that appeared on her face, wrists and ankles, that was until she turned to face battle. A long crimson red tail flared before it wrapped itself around her hips and spiralled down to make a skirt of fur that went to her knees. They finally had their souls back.

Her eyes started to bleed red but she didn't allow her beast full control, instead calling upon it simply to help her heal. She turned back to Inuyasha and gave him a smirk that sent a shiver of anticipation through his body.

"Let's kick some ass, bro," her voice had changed becoming more like a soft melody on the breeze.

"Hell ya," he smirked back at her and they both jumped into the fray.

She drew Tenshi, hearing it hum in joy at her souls return. Pulling it above her head she swung and watched in awe as slivers of lights that looked distinctly like feathers began to tear apart the youkai in front of her. That was how Tenshi got it's name.

"Angel's Judgement," she cried out, the feathers easily killing fifteen youkai in one sweep.

"Wind Scar," Inuyasha snarled.

"Heavenly Decent," Akemi swirled around, a blinding white light crashed from the sky to the ground and took out half of the youkai in front of her.

A few more minutes of their none stop sword attacks and all the youkai were gone. Akemi pressed her sword hard into the ground using it to hold herself up. Koga had been knocked across the the clearing and unconscious against a tree. Inuyasha stumbled for a moment, trying to catch his balance.

The white hot pain returned in a flash of agony bringing both the hanyou and the inu youkai under the tender hands of unconsciousness.

**-x-**

Inuyasha groaned when he felt a rough kick to his side. His body was forcibly flipped over onto his back. Growling was coming from whatever had disturbing his sleep. He pushed roughly against the foot that had interrupted him and growled back.

"Mutt, wake up," Koga snarled.

"What do you want flea-bag," Inuyasha hissed.

"Where is Akemi," the ookami got in his face baring his teeth.

Inuyasha looked to his side expecting to see the body of his sister but the only thing that remained was Tenshi pressed into the ground, "she was just here!"

"Son of a bitch," Koga cried out angrily, "that bastard must have taken her when we were all unconscious!"

"God damn bastard," the hanyou flew to his feet and sheathed Tetsusaiga.

He pulled Tenshi from it's place in the ground and slid the blade into his obi. Snarling about their misfortune they headed back to Kaede's village. It didn't take them but a few short hours before they were striding into Kaede's hut. Both men stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kagome sitting with Miroku and Sango, completely unharmed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha pulled her into him and kissed her roughly.

When they broke apart she smiled at him, "Naraku let me go a couple hours ago. Apparently he got what he wanted."

"Yeah," Koga clinched his hands, "he got Akemi."

"Nani," the group screeched together.

"Our souls righted themselves," Inuyasha explained sitting down, "there isn't much different besides the fact that I feel far more powerful. Other then that, nothing on me changed. But her, she has baby blue stripes on her cheek like Sesshomaru and she had them on her wrists and ankles too she has a moon and star on her forehead and she has a very long tail that matches her hair colour.

At least that was what I saw before we turned back into the battle and killed everything. After the battle was done my body felt like it was on fire and the next thing I knew I passed out. I guess Akemi did too."

"I had already been knocked out at this point," Koga pointed out, "so Naraku must have swept in and carted her away."

Inuyasha spent the better half of the day telling them all the events that lead up to their soul exchange. They all sat thoughtfully, listening to him describe what happened. What were they going to do? Inuyasha called Akemi here to help find Kagome and some how they had changed roles and all of them were too hurt or too exhausted to move.

**-x-**

Akemi groaned, the sound of yelling was pulling her from her unconscious state. She stiffened when she recognised the voice that was talking. It didn't take her much longer after that to realize her arms were numb and chained above her head to a cold stone wall. She still wore the clothes from the battle but every weapon she carried had been stripped from her.

Around her right ankle was a thick metal chain that glowed purple and the chain around her left ankle glowed black. Her knees were pressed angrily into the ground below her causing pain. It was odd, she shouldn't be experiencing this amount of discomfort, she had her soul back, didn't she?

"I thought you said she was untouched," Naraku snarled loudly.

"Last I knew she was," Kagura snapped back.

"When did you last check," he hissed.

"Only a couple moon cycles ago. She wasn't even showing interest in anyone!"

"I need a demoness that is untouched," a loud smacking sound echoed through the room, "otherwise the offspring won't be as strong! Damn it Kagura! You should have snatched her then!"

"She didn't have her soul back until yesterday!"

A few more words were spoken that she couldn't hear before the door was opened and Kagura walked in.

"Oh, you're awake," she drawled and sat in front of the prisoner.

"Why am I here? If I can't be of use to you, why keep me," the inu asked.

"He believes Inuyasha will be weakened with you being away from him," Kagura smirked.

"Does he really believe such stupidity," she raised an eyebrow.

"He really does."

Akemi chuckled shaking the chains causing them to cut deep into her arms and blood gently dripped down into her sleeves, "I thought he had more sense then that."

"Listen here girl," Kagura hissed in a low whisper, "those chains on your ankles bind away your miko and youkai abilities. You are reduced to a mere ningen once again."

She groaned, "it's never easy is it?"

"I'm telling you this because you want out of this place and I want my freedom from Naraku," the wind youkai whispered.

"I'm listening."

"It can't happen any time soon. You need to build Naraku's trust," Akemi nodded to her, "once you have his trust, if you can steal my heart back from him, I will remove those chains and take you back to your friends."

"What about Kanna?"

"What about her? She doesn't desire freedom."

"I won't leave her behind," she groaned as the metal bit harder into her wrists.

"Fine, that is of none of my concern. Just as long as you keep to our deal."

Akemi smiled at her, "I knew when I first met you that you weren't evil. I knew you didn't want to fight. You just wanted to fly away on the breeze."

Kagura sighed, "I do not like being controlled by him."

"I do not blame you," she smiled, "promise me something else Kagura."

Her eyes narrowed, "nani?"

"If Koga tries to fight you, leave him alone. Just run away."

"Why would I do that?"

"I can't lose him," she whispered almost brokenly, "please don't take my mate from me."

"You are not mated."

"Not yet, but we will be."

"Fine, I will not fight with the ookami Prince. In return, you must protect me from all your friends."

"Done."

**-x-**

February was such a beautiful month. At least it would have been if she wasn't trapped in a castle filled with miasma, pretending to be under a spell casted by Kanna so that she could walk around the grounds freely. It was much easier then she thought to trick Naraku into believing her. So much so that she was sitting on the steps of the castle staring at the dead shrubbery.

He truly thought she was under a spell from Kanna. Akemi shivered, it was way to easy to pretend to be madly in love with him. Every kiss and touch made her sick, she was grateful that he wouldn't allow himself to bed with a woman who was already touched. A shiver of disgust ran down her spin. She wanted out of here so badly it was hard to just sit here, but the burning metal on her ankles kept her firmly in place.

"Naraku wishes to see you," Kanna spoke in her monotone voice.

"Alright," Akemi rose from her spot and pulled her kimono tighter to her body, the air was still cold even though spring would be soon.

They walked silently until she was motioned to enter the room. Slipping though the door she bowed to Naraku before sitting down on the mat next to him.

"There you are," he gave her an evil smile, "we have big plans coming up. It seemed Inuyasha turns ningen on the night of the new moon which is only two nights away. We will attack then when the group is at it's weakest."

Akemi didn't even blink or show any emotion, she just smiled up at him, "that sounds like a great plan."

"You know them the best, tell me dear, what will they do to protect Inuyasha?"

"Probably seal him inside a hut to keep him from fighting. They will all die trying to save him. Pick off Kagome first, Sango then Miroku will be weakened, Koga would follow next then Inuyasha will be left broken and lost."

His smirk grew, "I knew I kept you for a good reason my love."

She shivered, one of disgust that he thought was one of pleasure. He pressed his lips against her's and dragged her lax body into his lap. She straddled him and ground her body against his, hoping to keep his mind on the lower half. Her hands slipped gently inside the fold of his haori and explored. Finally her fingers touched something that was moving.

She pulled the object from it's hold and placed something that looked the same in it's place before searching for another one. Once again she made the trade and finally the hanyou let go of her. She gasped as she fell backwards hard onto the ground.

"Do not think I don't know what you are up to," Naraku snarled, "I will not lay with the likes of you. Get out of my sight."

She scrambled to her feet and out of the room. Breathing heavy she collapsed to the bed she had been spending every night of the past three months in. Her heart raced, pounding hard against her chest. She was suppose to wait another month or two before going through with the plan but when she heard Naraku was going to attack Inuyasha, she couldn't think of anything else but getting out of here.

Kagura came in a few hours later, "what did Naraku want?"

"He is going to attack Inuyasha soon," Akemi told her, "so I stole your heart from him."

"You made it out of there alive," her eyes widened.

Akemi held out the two orbs that contained the beating hearts, "here, take them. Please, we will need to make haste, the plan will have to come through tomorrow."

The wind youkai shook her head, "you have to be kidding me."

"Tell Kanna to gather Hakudoshi and she will be free of my debt when she brings him to the battle tomorrow," Akemi waved her off.

"How do you know there will be a battle tomorrow?"

"Naraku will know of my disappearance and he will come looking for me," she smiled tentatively, "he will know it was I that stole the hearts. The master of tricks has finally fallen pray to the trick of someone even smarter then he."

**-x-**

Kagura cut her palm and allowed Akemi to consume the blood. A flare of ki and Akemi could feel the call of the wind. The feather moved softly through the sky and she watched the land fly by. Beautiful and green, lust and gorgeous. She really needed a bath to wash the stench off her body, the only thing fouling the scene. Her face was clean, as she was able to wash his smell and taste from her mouth and face, but she had been rejected a bath that morning.

"They are close by," Kagura called over her shoulder, "they will attack us."

"It's fine. I need these chains off soon though," Akemi told her seriously.

"As soon as we land."

Angry shouting could be heard, Inuyasha's loud and brash voice was demanding something of Kagura but with her dull senses she couldn't make out what he was saying. Finally they landed a few miles up the road from the group that was posed to attack. Kagura flicked open her fan and sliced in her direction. The chains fell to the ground and her powers surged up inside her.

"Arigato," she whispered softly, only loud enough for Kagura to hear.

"I will kill you, you stupid bitch," Inuyasha snarled, turning the wind scar on them.

Akemi acted quickly, grabbing Kagura by the waist and hulling her out of the way. The two rolled in a heap for a few seconds before Akemi dislodged herself and stood. Kagura shakily got her to feet.

"He knows, he is on his way," Kagura told her simply.

"Good," an evil smile spread wildly across her face, "let him come. How far is Kanna?"

"She will be here just after he arrives."

"Even better."

"Akemi!"

She remained passive as she took in the group. Oh how she wished she could just run to them, to hug them all, tell them all how much she missed them and loved them. To kiss Koga and dance with him until she could no longer remember the days spent in that castle with Naraku. But, right now she could not.

"Did you think you could escape," Naraku cooed, coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I did not wish to fight Inuyasha when he was weak. I want to fight him at his fullest, I will get the most pleasure from him dying at my hands that way," she relaxed into his hold.

"You could have stated so," his lips brushed her neck making her want to gag.

"I was afraid that you would disapprove."

"This I disapprove of, had you told me I would have allowed you the chance to fight him," he hissed biting down on her neck.

She cried out but didn't struggle, even when his fingers began to dig furiously into her side. She bit her lip to keep her pain hidden.

"Now, I will allow you to fight Inuyasha since we are already here," he licked her ear playfully, "but be prepared to be punished when we return."

"Will you stay to witness this fight," she asked him.

"Yes," he pulled away and stood off behind them, his purple barrier surrounding him.

Akemi cracked her knuckles and charged. Inuyasha startled and jumped out of the way. Her fist connected with the side of his face and grabbed Tenshi from his hip and drew it. She flew backward in a gust of wind.

"Fight me, Inuyasha. You and you alone," she raised the blade and hissed out, "Wave of the Fallen."

Everyone but Inuyasha was pushed back, flying a good six feet away and landing in heaps of groaning masses. The silver haired hanyou snarled and lunged for her, his fingers barely grazing her neck before she pulled back. Her sword cut down and bit deeply into his shoulder. Thrusting out his right hand, he nicked her in the thigh with Tetsusaiga.

He unleashed the wind scar again, but she avoided it and allowed the bright light to slam hard into Naraku's barrier. The evil hanyou laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face. The poor man had to fight the one he once called sister. Now he understood what Sango felt when she had to fight Kohaku.

Koga, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kagome all peeled themselves off the ground. The attack hadn't hurt so much as it had stunned. Finally free to move, they stood posed ready to enter the battle at any time. Koga, however, had other plans. He rushed forward and threw himself in front of Inuyasha affectively stopping one of Akemi's attacks.

She froze in shock, staring that the man she loved. She couldn't attack him. She never could attack him. If she did, she would break her own heart. He lashed out in a restrained way, pushing her further and further back. She couldn't do it. She couldn't attack him, no matter what happened because of it.

As he raced in for another punch Kanna appeared in front of him, cutting him off. The ookami scrambled back a few steps trying to gain his balance. He knew what she was capable of and he wasn't willing to live without a soul. Glancing at Akemi he allowed Kanna to keep him back.

"Do you have him," Akemi whispered quietly.

Kanna held out the mirror in her hands and she took it gently. Akemi fled back to Naraku and into his barrier. He cocked his head to the side, but looked into the mirror. It showed a fight going on, Sesshomaru was attacking the place in which Hakudoshi was suppose to be held. The hanyou bristled and reached for the mirror.

As his fingers came in contact with the contraption, Akemi jumped high into the sky.

"Get down," she screamed.

An explosion rocked the ground, sending the ningens onto their bottoms. She landed easily a few feet away from Naraku who was staring at her with utter hatred.

"It doesn't feel to good to be reunited with your heart," Akemi smiled, "does it?"

"What have you done," he hissed.

"I have merely given you back a vital piece of your anatomy," she gestured, "think of it as payment for all the months you kept me captive."

Naraku lunged for her, but she ducked, "oh. Before I forget, Hakudoshi was laced with my poisons."

The burning sensation flared inside him and he gripped his chest above his heart.

"Kagura," Akemi called to her.

"Yes."

"I think now is time for you and Kanna to flee."

"Arigato, Akemi, I will be forever grateful to you," Kagura told her as the two made their get away.

Naraku searched his body for their hearts but screamed in anger when he found nothing, "how dare you, you deceiving little bitch."

"I'm anything but little," she smiled lazily.

He lunged for her again but she jumped back, landing only a couple feet from Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, brother," she told him, "I had to play the part."

"What is going on here," he asked.

"Naraku has his heart, he can be killed now."

"You mean, you stayed there and somehow got his trust and then deceived him," Miroku tried to explain it to himself.

Akemi sighed, "something like that."

Then the battle was on. The group was everywhere, weapons, arrows, and punches from all sides. Youkai began to swarm around them, and just when they thought they were going to be outnumbered Sesshomaru appeared on the edge of the clearing with a single feather floating next to him.

Kagura had gone off to inform Sesshomaru where he could possibly get his revenge. The fight renewed again. Akemi sliced, kicked and punched her way through youkai after youkai. Naraku who was weighed down from her poisons was unable to leave. She was happy to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru working side by side to take down Naraku.

Akemi jumped again, flying over the youkais heads before she landed next to Kagome. The miko smiled at her, protected by the small pink stone Miroku had given Akemi. It must have fallen out of her hair which was no longer in a pony tail and fell in waves down her back. She touched the crystal, giving it a little extra power before she flew back into action.

Arrows flew past her, killing the youkai that attacked from behind while she dealt with the ones in front of her. Kagome's presences was very calming to Akemi. The isolation for three months had nearly driven her insane but here she was, back in the game. A cry of victory tore from Inuyasha as he brought down Tetsusaiga to unleash the wind scar and Sesshomaru swung Toukijin, the mixing of demonic auras swirled together and clashed into the hanyou.

Akemi grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped with her, "shoot him."

"Nani," Kagome gasped.

"Shoot at Naraku."

"Alright."

She drew back an arrow and with a measured breath she released. Akemi cried out in surprise when the pure aura of the arrow burnt her hand around Kagome's waist but she held firm. Their feet touched the ground and it was over. The jewel laid whole on the ground, right where Naraku had been.

Kagome picked it up nervously and stared at it. All of this pain and suffering for such a small little trinket. She wouldn't wish on it just yet. They would say their goodbyes first, just in case. A sad sigh fell from her lips.

Akemi collapsed backwards onto the ground. Staring up into the blue sky. Tears slid silently from her eyes. It was over. There was no telling what would come of this. The jewel would grant a wish and then they could end up stuck in the future forever. A silent sob racked her body and she continued to just lay there in misery.

Koga sat down on his knees next to her and leaned over to place a soft sweet kiss on her lips. She gasped in absolute ecstasy. He pulled back just a little to stare into her swirling eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous. How you holding up," he tried to grin but there was no happiness in it.

"Better, so much better," she quickly got up and crawled into his lap, moulding herself against him.

Everyone slowly gathered around the two.

"What happened," Miroku asked her.

"Nothing really. Naraku kidnapped me with the intent to sire a child with me," she started, "but when he found out I had already lain with another, he refused to touch me. However, he had no problem with kissing me," she gagged shaking violently against Koga, "it was horrible. I had to pretend I loved him. Pretend that I would do his very wish so that he would trust me.

But, I knew without Kagura I would never be able to escape, the baster put chains on me that bound my miko and youkai powers and none of my spells would work on the chains or around the castle. So I stole Kagura and Kanna's hearts in exchange for Hakudoshi and help escaping. Turns out Kagura did me one better and told Sesshomaru where the battle was being held."

"What are you leaving out," Inuyasha asked her seriously.

"Naraku knew tomorrow you would become ningen and he wanted to wait for that day."

"So you put your life on the line to try and get here before he could," Sango asked.

"Anything for all of you," she smiled, "I would have gladly died today to save any one of you."

"You are crazy," Shippo laughed and lunched himself into her arms.

"I'm glad you are all okay," she sobbed, "I was so worried about all of you."

"We had drive," Kagome told her, "we had to find you at all costs."

"Aishiteru, all of you, so very much. I missed you all. I was so lonely, the only thing that kept me going was the chain of comfort."

**-xLemonx-**

**(Due to FFN Rules, the lemon has been deleted)  
**

Akemi sat in the hot waters of the spring Koga had shown her all those months ago. She had snuck away while Kagome was saying her goodbyes. She had cried enough the past day. They had only this night before Kagome would make her wish on the jewel in the after noon of the morrow. She sighed, letting the water cover up to her nose.

Sadness wasn't a feeling she wanted to be feeling right now. She wanted to enjoy her last moments here in Sengoku Jidai, but her heart was heavy and it pained her. Reaching out she grabbed her tail and gently touched the fur, it seemed so weird yet so familiar to have it there. She didn't have any problems with controlling it. The markings on her face also seemed strange, but natural. Like she knew all along what her youkai form really looked like.

A rustling of the leave drew her attention and she smiled in joy when she saw Koga walk over to her with a seductive grin. She had to force her face from the water so she could pull in a deep breath as she watched the ookami strip. They were fully healed and surprisingly Akemi no longer had any scars on her stomach, only creamy white unblemished skin.

He slipped into the water and sauntered over to her, gently pulling her against him and kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the taste of him, the feel.

This time he didn't fight the urge to mark and his fangs dug into the flesh of the juncture of her collar bone and neck on the left side.

She gasped at the sudden flare of pain and copied him, biting into his neck. Blood flowed into her mouth and she swallowed it down before licking the four marks that were already starting to turn into silver scars. She sighed when she felt his tongue return the same treatment. She took in her mark and right in the center of all four wounds was the same symbol that was on her forehead.

She gently traced the moon and star with her finger and looked into his eyes with a beautiful smile on her face.

"The sun in the middle of your markings will let those who aren't youkai know that you are my mate," he smiled.

"And the moon and star," she gently tapped it.

"Aishiteru," Koga smiled kissing her softly.

"Aishiteru," she nuzzled his neck taking in their mixed scent with a contented sigh.

They stayed there that night, wrapped in each other arms and dancing together. Enjoying their time. If this really was their last night to be with each other, they were going to do make the most of it and they did.

**-xEndofLemonx-**

Akemi stood in the group of her friends, dressed ready to return back to Hogwarts. It might be February, but there was still four months left of the school year and she would be there. Her heart clinched painfully in her chest and she found herself struggling to breath. She was going to miss them all and she prayed that the wish wouldn't close the well.

The group decided that Kagome should wish the jewel to disappear forever so that no other person in the world would ever have to deal with the horrible creation. She was glad it wasn't her who held the jewel, she would end up wishing for the wrong thing and she knew it. With a heavy heart she hugged each one of her friends.

"I only have one request," she told them with a bitter sweet smile on her lips, "stay together no matter what. If I can't be here to solve your problems," she winked, "you have to promise to work through them."

"We will always remain together," Miroku told her, "I think after so long of staying together it would be unnatural to live away from each other."

"You too, Koga," she pointedly looked at him, "visit them often."

"I promise, koishii," he nodded at her.

"Good," she smiled.

She plucked the crying kitsune from Sango's arms and held him tenderly, "I don't want you and Kagome to go."

"I know, Shippo," tears built up in her eyes the boy really could get to her like no one else, "I would love to stay, I really really would. But, if the jewel has other plans I can not fight it. But, I'll tell you what, if you make it to my time, I'll let you come live with me."

"Really," he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, really," she kissed his forehead.

"Arigato," he told her before jumping over to Kagome to ask if she would live with them too.

"You are very brave," Sango smiled, "I admire that about you. You have faced so much hardship in your life and yet you stand here with your head held high."

"Because I have a reason to live," she told her, "I have people who care about me and I care about them. That gives me the strength I need to move forward."

Miroku shook his head, "as a ningen you were absolutely amazing. Strong and wise and not afraid to charge into a battle even if you believed you would die. Now, you are still the same amazing person that has her complete soul," he embraced her, "remember you are beautiful, smart, kind, loving and all around an amazing person. You excel at everything you do, because you give it your all. Do not allow others to make you feel small because you are taller then us all."

"Miroku," she laughed through her tears, "Arigato. Arigato."

"You're welcome," he smiled at her, tears pooling in his purple eyes as he took a couple steps back.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry," she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "I shouldn't cry. Because the memories I have with you guys have been the best times of my life and I will forever treasure them. I will miss you all, so very much."

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and held her close, "I will miss you, Sis. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru," she whispered, "remember brother, you are perfect the way you are. Don't let anyone make you think different. Be happy, live your life. Five hundred years isn't that long of a time for a hanyou or youkai, so come back to us if we can't come back to you, promise?"

"I promise," she felt his tears hit her shirt and soak through to her skin.

"I am proud to call you my brother, Inuyasha."

He mumbled into her shirt, "I am proud to call you my sister."

"Even after I'm gone, I'm still your sister," she pulled him away and kissed his cheek gently, "goodbyes aren't forever, just sometimes they seem to feel that way."

He nodded and straightened up wiped the tears from his eyes, "no, we could never get separated forever. All of us are just too stubborn."

The whole group laughed. He was right though. They were all so stubborn. Having lasted three long years going after Naraku. Battle after battle, injury after injury, they still stood up and pressed forward, facing another day. Today wouldn't be a forever goodbye, because one day there would once again be a hello.

Akemi turned to her mate and held him close, "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, koishii," he kissed the mark he had left on her neck.

She smiled when she watched Inuyasha and Kagome kiss and hold each other as if their life depended on it and maybe their lives did depend on their mates. She pulled back and kissed him as passionately as she could, memorizing his smell, his taste, his feel. Who knew what the future had in store for them, but she was assured that they would all fight for a future where they could be together.

Kagome and Akemi stood near the well holding hands to gain confidence in themselves. The raven haired girl closed her eyes and thought of her wish. The jewel shattered then, breaking into a million pieces and blowing away on the wind. Both of them held their breath, waiting to see what would happen.

Their fear would be realized when their bodies started to become invisible. Akemi felt her tears pour hotly down her face and she could see Kagome was crying too. They lifted their other hand and waved to their friends before they disappeared from the past. Many tears were shed amongst the group of the past when they realized their friends couldn't stay.

**-x-**

Akemi opened her eyes to find herself standing next to the Goshinboku in the future. The locket that Dumbledore had given her was in her backpack so she wasn't automatically carted away to school. She turned to Kagome and the two collapsed into each other's arms crying out their sorrows.

When they calmed enough to think, Akemi tried multiple times to jump into the well and each time she landed with a thump still inside their time. She sat down heavily with her back against the well staring out the door toward the shrine. This was the nightmare that all of them had being praying against.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and kicked the well, "this isn't fair! I spent three years of my life there! Inuyasha and I just mated and now I'm here! This isn't even fair!"

"Kagome," Akemi stood up and gathered the older girl into her arms, "we have to be strong. Maybe the well will open with time, or I can figure something out that will open the magic that is contained within. Give it a year, if we still haven't figured something out and our mates still haven't found us, then we will curse the gods and beg for a miracle."

"You have to go back, don't you," Kagome asked dejected.

"Yes, I have to go back to school. I will return for the summer if you like."

"Can I just come to you instead," she pleaded, "I need to get away from here."

"Of course, you can come crash at my flat for the summer," she smiled, "It would be my pleasure to have you as company."

"How can you still smile after all this," Kagome gestured to the well.

"Because, I had an amazing three years. I owe my life to them and I love them all," she felt the tears falling once more, "but I will treasure their memories and live my life to the fullest because that is what they would want us to do."

"Arigato," Kagome hugged her tightly before heading toward the shrine.

"Tell Megumi-san that I am sorry I have not spent much time with her, Souta and Jii-chan. I will come back one of these days when it doesn't hurt so much to see Japan."

"I'll see you this summer," the raven haired woman called to her before entering the house with a yell of, "I'm home."

Akemi reached into her backpack and the instant her hand touched the locket she was pulled through.

**-x-**

Her potion in effect, she walked down the road toward Hogwarts. Her tail was loose blowing behind her with her hair. An unsettling feeling pulled at her every time she glanced back. She could feel her tail but couldn't see it. She could feel her claws, her fangs and the points of her ears but they were invisible to all.

She had just gotten her soul back a little over three months ago, to say it was depressing to have to hide when she had gotten so used to her appearance would be an understatement. She pushed open the main doors of the school. While in Japan it was early morning, here in England it was late in the evening.

Akemi's steps through the halls were silent. The demoness walked with a grace that would put any human to shame. Her hips rocked softly and her feet seemed to barely skim the floor before her next step was taken. The gargoyle jumped aside when she whispered the password. This time she calmly climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Dumbledore opened the door, dressed in dark blue robes that were covered in stars and moons.

She entered the room and sat in her normal chair, "I have my soul back."

"I am glad," he inclined his head.

"Does it bother you to have a demon among your students?"

"We have known since fourth year that this would come to pass. We do not worry for the students so much as we worry for you. What happened that kept you away for three months?"

She told him everything. She spilled every memory she could pull. Every thought she had during the time and what she was feeling. She explained why she did things and even went as far to tell him about her mating Koga. He nodded and listened, not interrupting her allowing her to say everything she needed to say.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "the way you describe this Naraku person reminds me of Voldemort. Maybe he is the incarnation of Naraku?"

"It's always a possibility," she nodded, "but if that is the case, I would expect Voldemort to try and rally up the demons and bring them into this fight."

"Then the children must be taught self-defence and about demons," the twinkle in his eyes made her nervous, "how would you like to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts next year?"

"You have got to be kidding me, right?"

"No, who better to teach about demons then one who has face thousands and lived to tell the tale. You are great at hand to hand combat and with weapons, you could easily teach self-defence. You are perfect for the job."

"But, what about my schooling," she asked.

"You will not be required to attend class unless you would like to, but you will be required to complete all homework and projects."

"And that's that?"

"That will be that."

"I accept," she nodded her head, "the students will need a teacher and if I'm the one that fits the bill, then I'll do it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ito," he reached out and shook her hand.

"No, thank you Professor."

**-x-**

The sound of whispering pulled her out from under the blanket of darkness. Rolling over she opened her eyes to find all of her dorm mates staring at her with wide eyes. Checking that her tail was still invisible, and it was, she turned back to them with a glare.

"Can I help you," she asked sleepily.

"Where did you go," one of the girls nervously approached her bed.

"I had a family emergency in Japan," she groaned, pushed back the furs and stood from the bed.

"Was it serious," one of the other girl's asked.

"A family member went missing and we found her," she shrugged.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is healthy," Akemi reached into her backpack and pulled out her headband and belly chain.

"I'm sorry," another girl practically whimpered, "we were so mean to you."

Akemi smiled at them a tired smile, "do not worry about it. It's in the past."

"Are you serious?"

"Just don't let it happen again," she nodded.

They left her alone and she got ready for the day. Her headband on her forehead, to hell with the teachers she was in mourning of the loss of her mate, and the chain securely around her waist. She strode from the room smoothing out some of the wrinkles her nap before her first day back had caused.

She left her hair down and used a de-tangling charm that let locks lie flat on her lap as if she had just brushed them. She noticed it also worked on the fur of her tail. She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and realized just how late she had slept in. Almost everyone was there and already eating.

She easily sat down next to Harry and everyone's attention was on her. Questions and greetings came from all side and she felt her head spin. After a few minutes the excitement died down and the whole hall was quiet in response to the outburst.

"Now that you are all calm, I'll answer questions now," she laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"Where have you been?"

"Japan."

"For three months?"

"It was against my will, I assure you."

"What do you mean?"

Akemi just shrugged, "things happened that I couldn't get away from."

"Why did you go home?"

"Family emergency."

"Last I knew, "Harry said thoughtfully, "Kagome wasn't your family."

"Her and I were raised together. To me she is like my sister and she and Inuyasha are married so that makes me her sister by marriage."

"But you aren't related to Inuyasha," Ginny pointed out.

"He is my cousin," she told her, "of course I'm related to him, just not in the way we say we are."

"Wait, he is your cousin," Ron gave her a confused look.

"It's a long story," she sighed, "one I'm not wanting to talk about right now."

"Is everything okay," Hermione asked her.

"No, nothings okay," she slumped to the table, "I probably will never see Koga-kun, Inuyasha, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama or Shippo again. But, that is beside the point. I don't wish to speak on this matter."

**-x-**

The rest of the school year, Akemi acted like nothing was wrong. Like she wasn't hurting from losing her friends, family and her mate. None of her friends questioned her, they simply pushed away their curiosity and chalked it up to something she would tell them in time. None of them could see just how bad she was hurting.


End file.
